Coupure et Lien
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Break pense que Vincent dénie toujours toutes ses responsabilitées. Mais c'est faux. A chaque fois que son existence pose problème à son frère, une coupure s'ajoute. Seulement, que se passe-t-il si Gil voit ces fameuses coupures ? Résumé du premier OS du recueil.
1. Coupure

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Jun Mochizuki et heureusement pour eux !

**Note :** Et oui c'est encore moi pour un on-shot Gil/Vincent ! Qui a dit « Encore ? ! C'est pas vrai ! Brulons là ! ! » ? C'est pas ma faute, le personnage de Vincent m'inspire à fond et j'adore le mettre en scène avec son frère. D'ailleurs, cet OS risque peut-être ( je dis bien peut-être) se transformer en recueil d'OS sur eux.

* * *

Vincent était assis sur le canapé de sa chambre. Des cadavres de peluches étaient éparpillées autours de lui. L'une d'elle était encore sur ses genoux. Les rideaux avait été tiré, accentuant l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce. Mais le blond ne s'en souciait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'y était empoisonné. Vincent releva la manche droite de son manteau. La faible lumière éclaira un poignet constellé de trace. Quelqu'un de normal aurait été horrifié par ses scarifications mais pas Vincent. Pour lui, c'était de simples coupures. Et surtout, elles lui étaient nécessaire.

Le contractant de Yamane soupira et fixa son poignet. Ça devait bien arriver: il n'avait plus aucune place. Il contempla ses coupures avec un sourire sans joie. Il se souvenait de chaque événements liés à une coupure. Elles avaient toutes un rapport avec son grand frère... De l'indexe, il traça l'une des marques les plus anciennes.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Gil avait retrouvé son maitre. A cause de ce maudit Vessalius, il ne reviendra presque plus au manoir des Nightray. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le retrouve jamais. Je me dégoute d'être aussi égoïste._ Coupure.

Il regarda une autre trace.

_Aujourd'hui, mon frère est venus me voir, paniqué et perdu. Recouvrir ses souvenirs le fait souffrir. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis incapable de le soulager ne serait ce qu'un peu. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prétendre ne rien savoir avec un sourire. Je suis si inutile pour le moment._ Coupure.

Il en avisa une autre, plus près de la veine.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai poussé mon frère à bout. Je l'ai mis en colère, il m'a plaqué contre un mur. Ça fait mal mais ce n'est pas grave. Je lui ait promis de rester toujours à ses côtés quoiqu'il puisse faire. Cela ne sembla pas l'aider. Normal, je ne fais que l'embarrasser par mon existence. _Coupure.

Encore une autre, plus profonde.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai discuté avec Gil au QG de Pandora. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai franchis les limites. Il ne m'a pas crié dessus ni ne c'est énervé. Il a pleuré. Oh pas beaucoup, juste une seule et unique larme. Ça a été la pire chose que j'ai pu lui faire jusqu'à présent. Je ne me suis pas excuser. Ah quoi bon ? _Coupure.

Celle ci était plus fine, l'acte était moins grave.

_Aujourd'hui, je suppose que n'était pas de ma faute. J'ai juste voulus poser ma main sur l'épaule de Gil. Mais d'un mouvement instinctif, il m'a repoussé. Je lui fais toujours aussi peur à ce que je vois. Tant mieux, au moins il ne me regretteras pas. _Coupure

Laissant ses souvenirs derrière lui, le blond découvrit son poignet gauche. Vierge de toute trace. Vincent s'était toujours acharné sur son poignet droit. Peut-être parce qu'il détestait tout son côté droit. Le côté de son oeil maudit. Le contractant de Yamame brandit à nouveau ses ciseaux et l'approcha de sa peau.

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis disputé avec mon frère. C'était à cause d'Oz, de nos souvenirs et de plein d'autres petites choses. Mes paroles en demi-teintes ont agacé mon frère et je me suis énervé aussi. J'ai craqué et insulté son maitre. Il m'a giflé. Je sais qu'il l'a regretté juste après, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Mais encore une fois, je l'ai fait_ _souffrir._ Coupure.

Il enfonça la lame dans son poignet. Le sang ne tarda pas à jaillir. Des gouttes carmines tombèrent sur le drap blanc et la peluche. Vincent grimaça à peine sous la douleur. Il ne se blessait pas suffisamment pour se tuer de toute façon. Seulement assez pour se punir d'exister. Plus que la mort, la damnation éternelle.

_Vincent, je suis venus m'excuser pour... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? !

Le blond se tourna d'un bloc vers son frère, horrifié. Il avait oublié de fermer la porte... Laissant tombé ses ciseaux sur le sol, il cacha discrètement son poignet droit. Avec un sourire factice, il salua son frère, mettant bien en évidence sa seule et unique blessure.

_Rien, je découpais une peluche et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai dérapé.

Gilbert sembla soulagé quelques secondes. Il s'approcha un peu de Vincent mais ne s'essaya pas sur le lit.

_Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça. Tu vois, tu t'es blessé.

_Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Vincent pensa qu'il aurait besoin d'une nouvelle marque. Comme à chaque fois qu'il inquiétait, attristait ou mettait en colère son frère. Preuve que sans lui, il irait mieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur son poignet droit.

_Vince, je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais pas dû te gifler.

Le blond eut un petit sourire et resserra sa prise sur son poignet.

_C'est des choses qui arrivent. Je sais bien que Gil-Nii-san est trop gentil pour faire ça d'habitude !

_Tu m'idéalises trop... Marmonna le brun un peu mal à l'aise.

Le contractant de Raven regarda son petit frère avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tenait comme ça ? Avait-il mal quelque part ? Gilbert tendit lentement la main vers celle de Vincent. Il l'effleura à peine que le blond le repoussa d'un mouvement brusque. Intrigué, il avança à nouveau sa main vers lui.

_Vince qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Cette fois ci, Vincent cria :

_Ne me touche pas !

Devant le regard choqué du plus vieux, Vincent inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. C'était mauvais, il ne devait pas s'énerver comme ça.

_Tu devrais retourner voir ton maitre.

Gil sembla hésiter et le blond soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Parler d'Oz était toujours la meilleur diversion avec son grand frère. Il ramena son bras droit derrière lui, hors de porté du brun. Seulement, le geste ne passa pas inaperçus.

_Vincent qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

_Rien.

_Ne m'a tu pas dis un jour que tu ferais toujours ce que je te demande ? Fit tout d'un coup Gil.

D'habitude, il n'aimait pas insister avec Vincent. Il n'était jamais à l'aise. Mais là, il sentait que si il partait comme si de rien n'était, il passerait à côté de quelque chose d'important. Pour empêcher ça, il était prêt à utiliser les propres mots de Vincent contre lui. De l'instinct fraternel ? Peut-être. Visiblement, Gil venait de déstabiliser le contractant de Yamane. Ce dernier mit du temps à répondre.

_Oui mais...

_Alors montre moi tes poignets.

_Non...Ça je ne peux pas...Souffla difficilement Vincent.

_Vincent...

_Non.

Le blond ramena ses poignets contre lui et baissa la tête, ne supportant pas le regard de son frère. Il était inquiet pour lui et ça, il ne le voulait plus. Gilbert le regarda faire et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas forcer son petit frère après tout, tout le monde avait des secrets. Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand l'éclat des ciseaux de son frère attira son regard. Ils étaient encore tachés de sang... Gilbert écarquilla les yeux et attrapa brusquement les poignets de Vincent.

_Gil !

Le brun n'écouta pas les cris de son frère et le tint fermement. Si c'est ce qu'il craignait alors... Il baissa d'un coup les manches de Vincent. Ce dernier cessa soudain de bouger, paralysé. Son grand frère les voyait. Il voyait ses coupures. Gilbert lâcha la main gauche pour se concentrer sur la droite. Il était choqué par le nombre de scarifications qu'il voyait. Il y en avait tellement...

_Vince... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Comment pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Je me punis à chaque fois que mon existence te pose problème ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Son frère se sentirait responsable. Vincent détourna le regard. Il n'y avait aucune bonne réponse.

_Vincent répond moi. Instant Gil.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? ! S'énerva soudain le blond. Que je me fais du mal ? Comme tu le vois, c'est le cas. La raison ? Et bien torture toi l'esprit car je ne te dirais rien ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas à le savoir !

_Tu te tranches le poignet et je ne devrais rien dire ? ! Bordel Vincent, dis moi pourquoi tu fais ça !Je... Je veux t'aider !

Vincent serra les dents et détourna le regard. Hors de question qu'il crache le morceau. Gilbert finit par le lâcher et fixa son petit frère. Le brun essaya de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il s'infligeait ça. Gilbert soupira longuement, évacuant un peu la tension accumulé. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans ce genre de situation. Et encore moins quand il s'agissait du contractant de Yamane.

_Vince, tu ne comptes pas faire quelque chose de stupide comme te suicider ?

_Je ne suis pas si bête. Répondit avec un sourire amère Vincent.

Non, son but était plus complexe. Effacer une existence était beaucoup plus difficile que simplement mettre fin à ses jours. Si ça avait été son objectif, ça ferait longtemps qu'il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. Gil hocha lentement la tête et fouilla dans ses poches. Il en sortit une bande de tissus. Le contractant de Raven avait toujours quelques bandages sur lui. A chasser les Chains, on ne savait jamais. Il attrapa le poignet droit de Vincent.

_Nii-san ?

_Je t'interdit de recommencer. Déclara Gilbert en commençant à bander le poignet de Vincent.

Le blond voulus répondre mais il se ravisa. Il pencha un peu la tête, cachant ses yeux pleins de larmes avec sa frange. Le brun serra un peu plus le bandage et se surprit à prier pour le bien de Vincent. Gilbert eut un petit sourire amer. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à souhaiter le bien de sa propre famille. Agir comme un vrai grand frère, voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'ainsi, les choses n'auraient pas autant dérapé.

_Vincent, promet moi de ne plus te faire du mal.

Le blond hésita une longue minute avant de sourire faussement.

_Je te le promet.

Le contractant de Yamane se laissa docilement faire alors que Gilbert s'occupait de son autre poignet. Il ferma brièvement les yeux quand l'unique coupure fut recouverte par le tissus.

_Aujourd'hui, mon frère est entrain de me bander les poignets. Il veut me garder en vie._

_Demain, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, j'ai prévus d'effacer complétement mon existence._

Contradictoire, non ?

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Promis si je dois faire d'autre OS, j'essairais d'en faire des plus joyeux ( ou pas O_O )


	2. disparition

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont toujours à Jun Mochizuki

**Note** : Encore un grand merci à toute vos reviews ^^. Donc voilà mon nouvel OS avec le thème de la disparition. C'est un thème que je risque d'exploiter à nouveau selon les futurs scans. Au faite, si dans ce chapitre vous êtes perdus au début, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal xD Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

Gilbert se réveilla quand le soleil traversa ses rideaux et effleura son visage. Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se leva machinalement. Il s'étira avant d'aller s'habiller. Ce n'est qu'en entendant du bruit dans le couloir qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'Oz était revenus de l'Abysse, il passait presque tout son temps ici, délaissant le manoir des Nightray. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé y être. Si Break ne l'avait pas convaincus de l'utilité de Raven pour retrouver son maitre, jamais il n'y serait aller. De toute façon, absolument rien ne reliait là-bas. Sa vie était ici, avec son maitre. Et il était parfaitement heureux de cette situation. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

_Gil ! Elliot et Leo sont là !

La voix d'Oz le sortit de ses pensées. Après quelques rapides pas dans le couloir, il trouva son maitre, son frère adoptif et son serviteur dans le salon. Les deux Nightray avaient décidé de leurs rendre visite, même si Elliot certifiait qu'il ne voulait pas sympathiser avec les Vessalius. Contradictoire, il était actuellement dans leur manoir. Mais il était trop fier pour avouer qu'il appréciait le blond. Gil sourit et s'approcha d'eux, apercevant Alice les rejoindre également.

Son monde s'était complétement écroulé quand Oz avait disparu dans l'Abysse. Il avait perdus sa raison de vivre. Le blond lui avait trouvé un foyer alors qu'il avait perdu tous ses souvenirs. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour décider de tout faire pour le retrouver. Le détenteur de Raven était devenus l'œil gauche de Break dans la maison des Nightray. Grâce à un stratagème du Chapelier, il avait été accueillis là bas. Ses frères adoptifs ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs et le duc se montrait froid avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'Elliot pour ne pas le traiter comme une pièce rapportée. Il avait été seul durant tout ce temps mais l'idée de retrouver Oz justifiait tous les sacrifices.

_Tête d'algues t'as un sourire bizarre sur les lèvres. Remarqua Alice alors qu'elle s'asseyait nonchalamment sur une chaise.

Gilbert rougit légèrement en voyant les autres se tourner vers lui. Oz s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire de démon.

_Uhm...Est ce que tu penserais à une fille ?

_Mais...Mais non ! S'écria le brun en rougissant un peu plus.

_C'est pas bien de mentir. Claironna son maitre.

_Je ne ment pas !

Seulement, son sourire augmenta : il devait être masochiste car il aimait quand son maitre le taquinait ainsi. Pendant dix ans, cela lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elliot secoua la tête avec une moue renfrognée.

_Rougir comme ça... Tu es le contractant de Raven, montre un peu de dignité !

_Certain n'ont pas l'égo aussi démesuré que le tient Elliot. Rétorqua Léo en remontant ses lunettes.

_Léo !

Les autres rirent et Oz en profita pour embêter le châtain. Une petite dispute s'engagea entre les deux garçons. Gilbert tenta de calmer le jeu alors que Leo s'en moquait complétement. Il envoyait même quelques piques au passage. Alice, elle, se demandait quand elle pourrait manger de la viande. Quoi ? Chacun ses priorités.

_Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais ton petit-frère ! Fit Elliot en croisant les bras.

Il était agacé par l'attitude « grand frère » de Gilbert. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout et il était suffisamment mature pour se débrouiller seul. Pas besoin d'une nounou !

_Ben si...Techniquement toi et Vincent êtes mes petits frères. Répondit Gilbert en soupirant.

Le jeune Nightray haussa un sourcil et regarda le possesseur de Raven, légèrement intrigué.

_Qui c'est Vincent ?

_Ben c'est... Mais le brun se stoppa.

Vincent... Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Surtout qu'il ne connaissait personne de ce nom là. Et il n'avait pas non plus d'autre petit frère à part Elliot. Pourtant, ce nom lui semblait _familier._ C'était une impression fugace et floue mais elle était là, rodant dans un coin de sa tête.

_Gil ? Demanda Oz un peu inquiet par le brusque silence de son serviteur.

Le brun cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

_Non rien. Laissez tomber c'est pas grave.

Le châtain haussa les épaules et le traita d'idiot. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé pour discuter. Seulement, Gilbert restait perdus dans ses pensées, ne participant pas vraiment à la conversation. Il retint un soupir exaspéré : bordel... Mais pourquoi ce nom le hantait tellement ? Bien sur, il avait toujours eut l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait depuis qu'il avait été découvert dans les jardins des Vessalius. Cependant, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi fort.

_Aaah ! Break ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là-dedans encore ? ! S'écria soudain son maitre.

_Bonjour tout le monde. Lança d'une voix chantante le Chapelier fou.

Comme à son habitude, l'albinos venait de surgir des portes d'une commode. Alice le fixa d'un air mauvais. Après tout, s'était légitime de se méfier d'un homme capable d'apparaitre et de disparaître dans des meubles. Break expliqua qu'il venait juste remettre des dossiers de Pandora à Gil.

_Tu pourrais utiliser les portes, tu sais ?

_Voyons Gil-kun, ça ne serait pas assez drôle ! Rétorqua Break en mettant une sucette dans sa bouche.

Le brun soupira bruyamment alors qu'Oz s'approchait pour jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers. Il aimait bien se tenir informer lui aussi. Avec un sourire, Gil mit les dossiers entre eux alors que son regard parcourait les lignes. Il c'était passé peu de choses intéressantes ces dernières semaines. Il passa aux nouveaux contractants de l'organisation. Gilbert n'y porta pas un grand intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un nom : Yamane.

Quelqu'un avait enfin pactisé avec le Loir. Pourtant, cette information lui paraissait fausse. Impossible, quelqu'un avait _déjà _pactisé avec cette chain. Mais encore une fois : qui ? Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Non, personne n'avait jamais pactisé avec le Loir. Il se trompait ! Gilbert se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Gil ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Oz

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas...

Alice s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun l'a regarda faire mais recula brusquement quand elle voulut lui mordre la joue. Encore cette mauvaise habitude !

_Je t'ai dit déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça stupide lapin !

_Ben quoi ? T'avais pas l'air d'aller bien. Et tu devrais être content que je daigne t'accorder cette faveur ! Répondit Alice en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Oz éclata de rire alors qu'Elliot criait à Alice de ne pas monter sur les tables. Break s'approchait à nouveau du meuble pour disparaître dedans quand Gil l'arrêta.

_Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_Qui y a-t-il ? S'arrêta l'albinos, les pieds déjà dans la commode.

_Comme toutes les chains, Yamane a déjà eut un contractant. Tu... Tu te souviens de quand date le dernier ? Demanda le détenteur de Raven après une longue hésitation.

L'unique œil du Chapelier fou scruta Gilbert. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. Mais après un instant de réflexion, il répondit au plus jeune.

_De mémoire, je dirais quarante-cinq ans.

Le brun grimaça légèrement : c'était trop vieux. Il était impossible qu'il ait put connaître ce contractant. Un violent mal de crâne lui fit fermer les yeux. Break posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gil.

_Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

_Rien...J'ai juste des flashs. Comme si... Il manquait quelque chose.

_C'est peut-être tes souvenirs qui reviennent. Répondit Break..

_Non, c'est différent. Souffla Gilbert. Excuse moi, j'ai besoin d'air.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'albinos et prévenant son maitre, Gilbert s'échappa dans les jardins. Il inspira profondément l'air frais. Ses maux de tête s'atténuèrent un peu. Pourquoi s'encombrait-il l'esprit avec des détails qui n'existaient pas ? C'était juste des impressions. De simples impressions. Marchant un peu, il sortit une cigarette. La simple vu du manoir lui réchauffa le cœur Même si la vie n'était pas facile, il était heureux. Gilbert n'avait pas besoin de ses souvenirs. Tant qu'il avait son maitre, c'était suffisant.

Gil croisa deux serviteurs en pleine discussion qui le saluèrent. L'un d'entre eux partait couper des fleurs pour décorer le manoir. Le brun aperçut l'éclat doré d'une paire de ciseaux entre ses mains. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Son mal de tête revint. Violent. L'impression se fit plus persistante. Gil se laissa tomber sur un banc avec un gémissement de douleur. Quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Comme si on avait tranché le lien qui le reliait à ce souvenir. Ça ne pouvait être que ça : un souvenir. Un souvenir qu'il avait oublié. Ou que l'on avait _effacé._

Avec un soupire quasi-désespéré, le détenteur de Raven alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas cesser de penser à ça ? Il n'en avait pas besoin ! Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. A chaque fois que sa mémoire lui revenait, il souffrait. Son bonheur était préservé par son ignorance. Alors peu importe ce qui avait pus se passer à Sabrier. Il était très bien sans s'en souvenir ! Sa vie se passait maintenant. Celle d'il y a cent ans était finit depuis longtemps.

_Dites, vous êtes heureux ? Fit soudain une voix fluette.

Le brun releva vivement la tête. Un enfant se tenait devant lui. Il était blond et l'une de ses mèches cachait son œil droit. L'autre était d'une belle couleur doré, semblable aux siens. L'enfant tenait une peluche en mauvaise état contre lui et jouait distraitement avec l'une de ses oreilles. D'où venait-il ? Avec un sourire, le garçon répéta sa question.

_Euh... Oui. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Où sont tes parents ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Gilbert chercha du regard un quelconque adulte du regard mais ne vit personne. L'enfant tendit les bras vers le plus vieux. Passé la seconde de surprise, il prit le blond dans ses bras.

_On va retrouver tes parents.

_ Je n'en ai pas. Répondit l'enfant en posant sa joue contre l'épaule du brun.

_Comment ça ?

Le blond releva la tête et Gilbert le fixa. Il le connaissait. Non, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il s'appelait et d'où il sortait. Mais il le_ connaissait_. L'enfant sourit à nouveau.

_Dites, si quelque chose menacait votre bonheur, qu'est ce que vous feriez ?

_Je...J'essaierais de m'en débarrasser, je pense. Répondit le détenteur de Raven. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi le garçon lui posait ce genre de question.

L'enfant pencha légèrement la tête, dévoilant un iris bordeaux d'où s'échappa une larme. Le brun resta interdit, ne comprenant absolument rien.

_Alors si tu es heureux, je n'ai pas besoin d'exister plus longtemps. Fit l'enfant avec un petit sourire triste.

Puis, le blond disparut brusquement, laissant Gil complétement désemparé. Il regarda autours de lui, cherchant l'enfant. Mais tout avait disparut, le jardins, le manoir, tout. Plus rien n'existait.

Gilbert ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Haletant, il mit du temps à comprendre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou bien un cauchemar ? Il ne savait pas. Le brun se redressa du canapé et regarda la pendule du salon. Il avait dormis pendant deux heures dans une chambre du QG de Pandora. Oz et Alice étaient au manoir. Break devait être quelques part avec Sharon. Et Vincent...

Le brun se leva si brusquement qu'il faillit en tomber. Vincent ! Dans son rêve, il avait à nouveau oublié Vincent... Non. C'était différent. Là, il n'existait pas. Une vie sans son petit-frère... Mais les paroles qu'il avait échangé avec le Vincent enfant le troublait profondément. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça ? Il entendit frapper et marmonna un « entrer. ». Il leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et haussa légèrement un sourcil. Quand on parlait du loup...

_Nii-san, c'est l'heure de la réunion. Lui annonça le contractant de Yamane avec un sourire.

_J'arrive.

Mais Gilbert continua de fixer Vincent au point de mettre celui-ci mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire. Le blond pencha un peu la tête sur le côté :

_Gilbert, il y a un problème ?

_J'ai fais un cauchemar. Fit le plus vieux.

Vincent attendit que le brun développe. Mais celui ci s'approcha de son petit-frère et murmura.

_J'ai rêvé... Que tu n'avais jamais existé.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux et tenta de parler. Mais le contractant de Raven le coupa d'une voix douce.

_Mais j'espère que ce rêve ne deviendra jamais réalité. Je n'ai pas envie... De perdre ma seule famille.

Bien sur, ses amis étaient aussi sa famille. Mais le lien qu'il partageait avec Vincent était celui de sang. Et il avait beau le regner la plus part du temps, Gilbert ne souhaitait pas perdre son frère. Car s'était la seul personne qui avait eut besoin de lui un jour. Qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre à Sabrier. Il passa devant son frère et sortit de la pièce avec un sourire. Il pouvait être heureux sans le blond. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'être avec ? Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est Vincent fondre silencieusement en larme. Comme toujours son frère était si gentil mais en même temps si cruel.

_Tu es vraiment horrible... Pour me dire ça maintenant.

Parce qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus =) Et comme d'habitude: une petite review ? See you again !


	3. Amnésie partie 1

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à mooooiiii ! !

**Note** : Encore merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Mais aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fic sans en laisser ^^. Voilà un nouvel OS, toujours pas joyeux ( et pourtant j'ai une idée toute mignonne en tête, allez savoir pourquoi je ne l'écris pas xD ). Seulement, celui-ci est en deux parties tout simplement parce ce que ça me permettra de changer de point de vue à la prochaine partie. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le brun fixait avec appréhension Vincent. Celui-ci était étendus sur un lit d'hôpital qui était spécialement réservé aux agents de Pandora. Gilbert eut un petit sourire triste. On aurait put croire que Vincent dormait. Encore. Mais le bandage entourant son front prouvait le contraire. Le contractant de Yamane était inconscient depuis cinq jours. Coma à duré indéterminé lui avait dit le médecin. Mais d'après lui, le blond devait s'estimer chanceux. Il aurait dû mourir de ce tir ennemis.

Gilbert s'essaya sur une chaise. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, évacuant la fatigue accumulée. Bien sur, lui non plus n'était pas sortit indemne de cette mission. Mais rien de dramatique, jusque quelques blessures. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui vrilla insidieusement le cœur. C'est lui qui aurait dû se trouver dans le coma.

Quant Vincent avait été transporté à l'hôpital, Gil, lui, fut longuement interrogé. Comment une mission de chasse aussi banal avait put tourner aussi mal ? Gilbert avait été incapable de répondre, encore sous le choc. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures, et à la demande d'Oz, qu'il parla enfin. Il expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé à un de ses supérieurs.

La situation avait été simple. Un contractant illégal assez puissant devait être arrêté. Ils avaient monté une équipe de quatre. Lui, son frère et deux autres agents. Bien entendus, Echo accompagnait Vincent. Mais officiellement, ils n'étaient que quatre. Tout était normal, le blond avait été égal à lui-même. Vince avait même faillit s'endormir sur le chemin à cause de Yamane. Et lui... Lui ne pensait qu'à rejoindre Oz. Il n'aimait pas savoir son maitre seul. Grâce à Echo, ils retrouvèrent rapidement le contractant. Le combat s'engagea et ils eurent assez facilement le dessus.

Au début.

_Ce que nous ne savions pas. Expliqua Gilbert en se remémorant cette nuit. C'est que la cible avait une complice, contractante illégal également.

Une attaque invisible avait tué sur le coup l'un des agents. Sortant d'une des maisons, une jeune femme les avaient prit à revers. Apparemment, c'était un couple. Les membres de Pandora s'étaient fait piéger. Rapidement, les attaques ennemis les submergèrent. Une autre attaque envoya l'autre agent valser contre un mur. Malgré son état critique, il parvint à appeler du renfort.

_On m'a dit qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures. Fit doucement le brun.

_Malheureusement, les médecins n'ont rien put faire pour lui. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

Ensuite... Tout c'était accéléré. Les deux frères s'étaient retrouvé dos à dos. Gilbert hésitait à utiliser Raven et Yamane était complétement inutile si Vincent ne pouvait toucher ses opposants. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les deux de très bons tireurs. Echo les avait aidé mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils étaient complétement assaillis par les deux amants. Et Gilbert avait finit par se trouver en ligne de mire. Leur cible initial avait alors tiré. Le brun avait vu la balle arriver droit sur lui. Seulement, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Il était trop tard pour réagir mais juste assez pour voir la mort venir.

Mais il fut tiré en arrière, évitant le tir. Gil se stabilisa et, profitant de la surprise du contractant, l'abattit froidement. Tout ça n'avait duré que trois minutes tout au plus. Le détenteur de Raven ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le corps du blond étendus par terre que son esprit fit le lien. Du sang... Du sang partout.

_Et là j'ai compris que Vincent avait prit la balle à ma place.

_Qu'avez vous fait du dernier contractant illégal ?

_Les renforts sont arrivés. Souffla le détenteur de Raven. Il l'on abattu et emmené Vince à l'hôpital. Echo, elle, avait déjà disparus.

Gilbert les avaient vu envahir la ruelle. Ses mains à lui étaient tachés de rouge. Il avait tenté de faire un bandage de fortune. Vincent n'avait entre-ouvert les yeux qu'une seule fois. Gil lui avait crié de rester conscient, de s'accrocher. Mais la réaction du blond l'avait surpris.

_Il a rit.

_Rit ? Demanda son supérieur, interloqué.

_ Oui, tout doucement.

Passé la seconde de surprise, le brun lui avait demandé pourquoi il riait. Qu'est ce que cette foutue situation avait de drôle ? ! Le contractant de Yamane avait murmurer en fermant les yeux.

_Si c'est toi qui me le demande, j'obéirais...

Puis les agents de Pandora les avaient évacués. Au bout d'une heure, Gil était déjà ressortit de l'hôpital. Quant on lui avait annoncé l'état de son frère, il n'avait pas eut le courage d'aller le voir. Il lui avait fallut un jour entier pour se décider à y aller. Gilbert aurait voulus remercier son frère. Et aussi l'engueuler. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de s'interposer comme ça ? !

« Je ferais toujours tout pour toi ».

Oui... Il lui répondrait surement ça. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il se réveille pour le lui dire. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'était pas allé à l'hôpital. Trois jours qu'il avait fait son rapport à son supérieur. Maintenant, le brun essayait de ne pas y penser. Alors il servait Oz comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, en un début d'après midi alors qu'ils prenaient le thé, son maitre lui demanda tout d'un coup:

_Tu t'inquiètes pour Vincent ?

La question le prit au dépourvus. Il regarda Oz dans les yeux, un peu gêné.

_Oui mais... Mais c'est bon. Tenta Gilbert.

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère. Car ça revenait à avouer le lien qui existait toujours entre lui et Vince. Et pourtant, il s'était acharné à l'ignorer. Tout simplement parce que le blond représentait la vie qu'il avait eut avant. Celle du temps de Sabrier. Il se prit un petit coup de poing à l'épaule. Surpris, Gil vit Oz mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, un air de réprimande sur le visage.

_Il n'y a pas de « Mais » qui tienne. Je sais que ta relation avec Vincent est compliqué. Et même moi, je le trouve pour le moins bizarre... Seulement c'est ton frère, vous êtes lié par le sang. C'est ta famille Gil. Alors c'est tout à fait normal que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Ne cherche pas à le cacher, c'est pas un mal. Termina le petit blond avec un doux sourire.

Gilbert resta quelques secondes interdit. Tout se mettait lentement en place dans sa tête. Oz soupira et lui mit cette fois ci un coup sur la tête.

_Bouge toi !

Se décidant enfin, le brun se releva précipitamment et remit son chapeau. Gil se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

_Merci.

Voilà où il en était maintenant. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il regardait son frère. Comme si ça pouvait l'inciter à se réveiller. Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Après une hésitation, il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Vincent. Gil se pencha vers lui et murmura :

_Réveille toi... Faut qu'on discute.

Le brun finit tout de même par se lever. Il avait besoin de fumer. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre un mur. La fin de l'après midi approchait et...

_Hello Gilbert-kun.

Le contractant de Raven sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers Break. Comment faisait-il pour apparaître sans qu'on ne le remarque?

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là Break ?

_Je suis venus voir Reim.

_Il est blessé ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Gilbert.

L'albinos se mit à rire en le traitant d'idiot. Reim grattait du papier la plus part du temps. Comment pouvait-il se blesser ? En ouvrant une enveloppe ? Mais il est vrai qu'avec un maitre comme le duc Barma, on ne savait jamais.

_Il s'est évanouis au QG ce matin. Ce crétin souffre d'une légère anémie. Alors il a gagné un petit séjour à l'hôpital. Expliqua l'albinos.

Gilbert se détendit et tira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Break, lui, grignotait une sucette. Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les bruits alentours.

_Il ne c'est toujours pas réveillé ? Demanda finalement le Chapelier fou.

Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de la situation du blond. Sauf qu'il ne se cachait pas pour montrer sa déception. Il aurait bien aimé que Vincent y passe... Ça lui aurait fait un problème en moins à gérer. Après tout, c'était presque un jeux macabre entre-eux. Qui enterrerait l'autre en premier ?

_Non... J'espère qu'il ne restera pas longtemps dans cet état là. Soupira le brun.

_Moi ça m'arrangerais... Murmura Break en croquant dans sa sucrerie.

Gilbert fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il savait que Break n'aimait pas son frère. Même un imbécile le comprendrait. Mais là, ce n'était pas le moment. L'albinos le vit et tenta de dédramatiser la situation.

_Fais pas cette tête. Ce rat d'égout veut autant ma mort que moi le sienne.

Le détenteur de Raven jeta sa cigarette. Il foudroya Break du regard, l'air sombre. L'albinos ne fut pas effrayé mais surpris. C'était la première fois que Gil le regardait ainsi.

_Ce « rat d'égout », comme tu dis, m'a sauvé la vie ! Alors pour une fois, garde tes commentaires !

Gilbert tourna les talons, plantant le Chapelier fou. Ce dernier resta bouche-bée. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où le brun lui avait tenus tête. C'était tellement rare que s'en était toujours aussi déroutant. Break fixa son bâtonnet de sucette. Peut-être aurait-il dû garder sa remarque pour lui. Enfin, ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Passablement énervé, le détenteur de Raven regagna la chambre de Vincent. Il posa son front contre la porte, inspirant profondément. Break allait surement se servir de cet excès de colère pour le taquiner plus tard. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Ou il le traiterait de minable, d'inutile,... C'était au choix. Enfin, heureusement qu'il connaissait un minimum Break. Sinon, ça aurait été vexant. Il rentra dans la pièce et se figea.

Son petit frère était assis sur son lit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Gilbert. Ses yeux étaient ternes et semblaient perdus. Il n'eut aucune réaction en voyant le brun. Ce dernier finit par afficher un grand sourire. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit tout en fixant le blond. On pouvait clairement lire le soulagement dans son regard.

_Tu es enfin réveillé... Ça fait cinq jours que tu étais inconscient. Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je devrais peut-être prévenir un médecin... Énuméra Gil en commençant à s'embrouiller.

_Que... Commença Vincent avant de tousser.

Sa voix était rauque et faible à force de ne pas être utilisée. Le brun se calma un peu. Il attrapa la carafe d'eau qu'une infirmière lui avait gentiment laissée. Il en servit un verre à son frère. Le blond l'attrapa lentement et vida presque le contenue d'une traite. Gilbert nota qu'il devait surement avoir faim aussi. Il irait lui chercher quelque chose tout à l'heure. Le détenteur de Yamane effleura son bandage du bout des doigts, son regard perdus dans le vague.

_Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Remarqua Gil.

Finalement, Vincent reporta son attention sur le brun. Mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Gilbert pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

_Vincent ? L'appela le détenteur de Raven

Le blond regarda Gil dans les yeux.

_Qui êtes vous ?

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir plus ! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Comme d'habitude, une petite review =) See you again !


	4. Amnésie partie 2

**Disclaimer** : Toujours à Jun Mochizuki !

**Note** :Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Donc voilà la dernière partie « D'amnésie » qui est beaucoup plus longue que la précédente. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et si vous voulez une musique d'ambiance, écoutez :_ Karakuri Pierrot_ version _Clear_ et _Skinny Love_ de _Birdy_. C'est ce que j'ai principalement écoutée en écrivant ce chapitre. Encore une fois, désolé pour les fautes.

Pour **Sovay** : aucun problème tu peux me tutoyer ^^ et oui, j'ai lu Nabari et ça m'aide pour écrire les sentiments de Vincent =).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vincent pénétra dans sa chambre avec appréhension, son frère et Echo juste derrière lui. Il observa l'endroit avec une pointe de curiosité. Le plus souvent, les chambres reflétaient nos gouts. Et pour quelqu'un qui avait tout oublié, c'était le meilleur moyen de débuter une chasse aux souvenirs. Des peluches, pour la plus part découpés, une photo de lui et de Gilbert sur la table de chevet. Vincent soupira : il y avait peu de choses intéressantes. Alors c'est là qu'il vivait ? Un grand manoir, une famille adoptive,... C'est ce que lui avait dit les deux autres. Il ne pouvait que les croire, de toute façon, il ne se rappelait de rien.

Quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, c'est à peine si il se souvenait de son prénom. Puis ce jeune homme brun était rentré. Vincent n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il semblait si soulagé. Peut-être était-il un de ses proches ? Il ne savait pas. Alors il lui avait demander qui il était.

_Vincent... Tu plaisantes ? Fit le brun avec une voix blanche. C'est moi, Gilbert.

Le blond le regarda à nouveau mais secoua la tête avant de la baisser.

_Je suis désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui vous êtes.

Gilbert se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Vincent l'avait oublié... C'était tellement étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être revenus au temps où il avait revus le blond pour la première fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, les rôles étaient inversés. Gilbert se prit la tête entre les mains. Vincent le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le blond avait beau chercher, sa mémoire semblait complétement vide. Gilbert se leva et s'excusa avant de partir précipitamment. Vincent se regarda dans le petit miroir posé sur sa table de chevet.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'es arrivé? Murmura-t-il doucement.

Le brun revint dans la pièce avec un médecin. L'amnésique se laissa docilement examiner, répondant aux questions du médecin. Celui-ci conclus à une amnésie complète mais temporaire. La blessure du détenteur de Yamane avait des répercussions imprévues.

_ Je vais retrouver la mémoire, vous êtes sure ? Fit Vincent un peu paniqué.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez retrouver progressivement votre mémoire. Sauf si vous subissez un choc émotionnel violent. Auquel cas, elle vous reviendrez brutalement.

Vincent poussa un soupir de soulagement et le brun continua de discuter avec le médecin. Le blond essayait de se souvenir de son lien avec Gilbert. Mais rien à faire.

_Au faite, comment je me suis blessé ?

Gilbert arrêta de parler et regarda le blond. Vincent se demanda pourquoi une étincelle de culpabilité brillait dans les yeux du brun. Cependant, le contractant de Raven afficha un petit sourire.

_Tu t'es prit une balle qui m'étais destiné. Tu... Tu m'a sauvé la vie. Termina Gilbert après une hésitation.

_Ah... On est ami alors ?

Le brun sembla gêné et Vincent fronça les sourcils. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant, il n'aurait pas sauvez la vie de quelqu'un qu'il détestait. Ça lui semblait complétement aberrant.

_Vince, toi et moi on est frère.

L'amnésique le regarda dans les yeux. Alors pourquoi Gilbert faisait-il cette tête ? Ils ne devaient pas être en bon terme. Ou alors... Vincent soupira. Toutes ses interrogations lui donnaient mal à la tête.

_On ne ressemble pas beaucoup.

Gilbert acquiesça sans pour autant dire que leurs différences n'étaient pas que physique. Par moment, il avait l'impression que Vince et lui étaient le jour et la nuit. Mais peut-être que cette amnésie pourrait permettre à son petit frère de changer. Ne plus être cette personne manipulatrice et dissimulatrice. Comme Vincent ne semblait pas souffrir d'autres complications, le médecin l'autorisa à quitter l'hôpital. Une fois dans le fiacre pour les ramener au manoir des Nightray, Gil tenta de lui expliquer un maximum de chose. Le contractant assimilé les informations assez vite, lui provoquant même quelques flashs confus.

_On s'entend bien avec notre famille adoptive ?

_Honnêtement, pas vraiment. Ils nous ont toujours considéré comme des pièces rapportés sauf Elliot. Mais actuellement, nous n'avons plus qu'un frère et une sœur. Répondit Gilbert en soupirant à cette partie de leur histoire.

_Actuellement ?

_Les autres ont été tué par le Chasseur de Tête il y a plusieurs années.

Vincent frissonna : ce nom lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il vit soudain des têtes coupées roulées sur le sol et du sang éclaboussait les murs. Le tout accompagnait d'un rire sadique. Le blond sursauta et croisa les bras, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ce qu'il venait de voir était un souvenir ? Si oui c'était... Effrayant. Il espérait n'avoir était que spectateur de cette scène... Et non pas l'acteur principal.

_Vincent ? Demanda le détenteur de Raven, légèrement inquiet par le comportement du plus jeune.

_C'est rien, Gilbert-san. Juste un petit mal de tête. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sans le savoir, il agissait comme il le faisait toujours. Mentir plutôt que d'inquiéter son grand frère. Il avait beau avoir perdus ses souvenirs, certains actes étaient instinctifs. Une fois arrivé au manoir, ils avaient était accueillis par Echo. La jeune servante était toujours des plus stoïque et elle n'afficha aucune surprise quant à l'amnésie de son maitre. Echo se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se présenter.

_Je suis votre servante personnelle depuis votre majorité. Expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

_D'accord. En tout cas, merci de t'occuper de moi depuis tout ce temps. Répondit Vincent avec un sourire.

Mais l'air un peu surpris d'Echo, le troubla intérieurement. Il demanda l'air de rien.

_Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que je te remercie ?

_Vous n'y avez jamais pensez avant Vincent-sama. Répondit honnêtement Echo.

_Et si on faisait un tour du manoir ? Intervint Gilbert, sentant que la conversation devenait glissante.

Vincent accepta mais il se doutait déjà que la vie qu'il avait vécus jusqu'à maintenant était loin d'être normal. Et maintenant, il était assis sur son lit, une peluche entre les mains. C'était une des rares en bonnes états. Quand Vincent lui avait demandé pourquoi elles étaient comme ça, Gilbert avait hésité. Mais son petit frère voulait des réponses honnêtes.

_Tu as la mauvaise manie de découper des peluches, les rideaux ou encore les oreillers.

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Demanda le blond sincèrement surpris.

_Je me le demande encore... Soupira Gilbert.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que le détenteur de Raven ne doive partir. Il devait rejoindre son maitre. De ce que Vincent avait comprit, Oz semblait la personne la plus importante pour son grand frère. Une fois le brun partit, le détenteur de Yamane s'allongea sur son lit. Il était tellement fatigué. Mais il eut la surprise de trouver une paire de ciseaux sous un oreiller. Vincent le posa sur sa table de chevet. Seulement, l'éclat doré des lames lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de trancher quelque chose. Le blond ferma les yeux. C'était une envie _stupide._

Après deux jours passées dans le manoir, Vincent avait regagné quelques souvenirs. Des petites choses insignifiantes mais c'était déjà ça. Mais parfois, un flash ou deux lui donnaient la chair de poule. C'était toujours des événements sombres et le plus souvent sanglants. Une fois, il s'était vu enfant, entouré par les flammes avec des cadavres autours de lui. Vincent en était venus à avoir peur de ses souvenirs. Alors qu'il prenait l'air dans les jardins, Echo le prévint qu'il avait une invitée. Une jolie jeune femme blonde au magnifique yeux vert vint à sa rencontre et le salua.

_Bonjours mademoiselle. Je ne sais pas si on vous à prévenu mais j'ai perdu la mémoire alors...

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le coupa-t-elle gentiment, ses joues se colorant de rose. Gilbert-san m'a prévenus, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir.

_Vous connaissez mon frère ?

_Oui, je suis la sœur de son maitre, Ada Vessalius. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Vincent hocha la tête tout en cherchant son lien avec la blonde. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et le détenteur de Yamane remarqua la gène d'Ada, il ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre.

_Excusez moi si je me trompe, mais tous les deux nous ne serions pas ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme bafouilla quelques secondes avant de répondre à l'affirmative. Par curiosité, Vincent lui demanda comment il s'était rencontrés. Alors qu'elle s'exécutait, un bref souvenir assaillis le détenteur de Yamane. Il regarda bizarrement Ada.

_Vous êtes adepte de la sorcellerie...

_Oh ? vous vous en souvenez ? Fit la Vessalius avec un petit sourire.

_A l'instant. J'avais mal réagis non ?

_Oui, vous m'aviez dit que vous détestiez ça. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Fit la blonde, songeuse.

Le contractant de Yamane continua de discuter avec la jeune femme. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il aimait lui parler. Ada lui en apprenait un peu plus sur ses réactions. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que les connaissances d'Ada étaient limitées. La blonde était elle même étonnée que Vincent parle autant de lui.

_Pourquoi ?

_Vous avez toujours été très secret. Lui avait-elle répondus pour le rassurer.

_Pourtant... Vous êtes ma petite amie. Murmura le blond.

Au regard d'Ada, Vincent compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à déplorer ce manque révélation. Apparemment, il n'était pas du genre à faire confiance aux autres. Profitant de ses vacances, la blonde revint souvent voir le contractant de Yamane. Cela permit à Vincent d'avoir une confidente. Car il remarqua que dans son entourage, personne ne pouvait être qualifié « d'amis. » Et ce n'est pas son frère, qu'il voyait à peine, qui pouvait l'aider. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. On lui avait dit qu'il était toujours trés occupés. C'est juste qu'il aurait aimé passé un peu plus de temps avec sa famille...

_Il était embourbé dans un liquide poisseux et collant. L'odeur métallique lui levait le cœur. C'était du sang. Il baignait dans une mer de sang. Des têtes coupées flottaient à la surface telles des nénuphars sur un étang. La vision était cauchemardesque mais il ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Ses cheveux blond se teintait rapidement de rouge alors qu'une chanson résonnait. Elle parlait d'une reine de cœur coupant des têtes. Et soudain, un squelette géant et effrayant se dessina. Vincent voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. _

__Tu aimes couper des têtes ? Demanda une voix caverneuse._

_Encore une fois, le contractant de Yamane fut incapable de parler. Terrifié, il vit le squelette se pencher un peu vers lui. Et pourtant, il lui semblait terriblement familier. Un rire sadique retentit dans la pièce et le squelette reposa sa question. Se maitrisant, Vincent parvint enfin à répondre :_

__Je n'ai aucune envie de couper des têtes !_

__L'oublie te fait dire des bêtises... Toi qui avait désiré si fort mon pouvoir pour protéger cette personne. _

__Quoi ? Demanda le blond incrédule._

_Mais la mer de sang se transforma en tourbillon et Vincent se fit happer. Il réussit à entendre cependant :_

__Quelle ironie, tu as même oublié ton propre souhait. _

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut. Il fixa le plafond sans le voir, la respiration erratique. Le détenteur de Yamane essaya de se calmer. Il faisait de plus en plus souvent ce cauchemar. Et à chaque fois, ils devenaient un peu plus précis. Tout lui semblait tellement... Réel. Mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un dingue.

Cela faisait une semaine que Vincent était amnésique. Il regagnait peu à peu ses souvenirs. Avec le recul, il avait constaté une chose. Il était quelqu'un de détestable. Une fois, il s'était même rappelé avoir giflé Echo. La pauvre... Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Surtout qu'il aimait bien sa servante. Il était même désolé de voir la surprise transparaitre dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il l'a remerciait. Vincent avait remarqué que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Aucunes descriptions ne correspondait entre elles.

Assis sur un banc dans les jardins de Pandora, le blond tentait de faire le point. Il était venus pour voir Gil mais celui-ci était retenus pour un rapport. Il avait besoin de parler au brun. Savoir pourquoi tous les actes de ses souvenirs semblaient tourner vers son grand frère.

_Comment allez-vous Vincent-sama ? Fit une voix inconnue derrière lui.

Vincent se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc lui faire face. Il le fixa avant de demander avec une pointe d'hésitation.

_Je vais bien. Vous êtes... Xerxes Break, n'est ce pas ?

_C'est ça, Gil-kun vous a parlez de moi ? Fit Break avec un petit sourire.

Seulement, le détenteur de Yamane trouvait qu'il sonnait faux. Il le sentait au fond de lui : cet homme ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Vincent retint un petit soupir. Allons bon, qu'avait-il dont fait à Break pour qu'il le déteste ? Il répondit poliment :

_Pas vraiment, il m'a juste montré une photo.

_Bien... Je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

Break se plaça devant lui tout en piochant dans un petit sac de bonbon.

_Oui allez y.

_Mentez vous comme pour Sablier ou êtes vous vraiment amnésique ?

_Pardon ? Demanda le blond complétement incrédule. Je... J'ai vraiment perdus la mémoire.

Avant que Vincent ne puisse réagir, l'albinos l'attrapa par le col. Le tirant un peu vers lui, il fixa le détenteur de Yamane dans les yeux avec méfiance. Ce dernier, loin de se démonter, l'affronta du regard. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur sa poche. Il n'avait pas enlever les ciseaux qui s'y trouvait.

_Je vous conseille de ne jamais la retrouver. Pour l'instant je vous accorde « une trêve ». Mais dès l'instant où vous redeviendrez un rat d'égout, je me ferais un plaisir de vous égorger.

_Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! Siffla Vincent.

Le blond tenta de se dégager. Il se souvenait un peu de Break maintenant. L'albinos resserra sa prise pour l'empêcher de se sauver.

_Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la moral. Vous n'êtes pas blanc comme neige non plus.

_Peut-être. Mais mon existence n'est pas haïs de tous contrairement à la votre.

Break perçut le mouvement de Vincent juste à temps. Il ne reçut qu'une simple coupure sur la joue il avait été obligé de lâcher Vincent. Le blond s'écarta, le souffle court. Son arme tremblait entre ses mains. Au moment où Break avait prononcé ces mots, ça l'avait mit hors de lui sans raison. Il fixa le sang dégouliner de l'entaille et frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Vincent se força à courir loin de Break. Ce dernier ne l'arrêta pas. Tôt ou tard, il se débarrasserait du blond. Le chapelier croqua dans un nouveau bonbon. Mais une chose le gênait. D'où venait toute la douleur qu'il avait aperçut dans le regard de Vincent ? Break secoua la tête. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Le blond courut le plus vite qu'il put. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se laissa tomber par terre. De toute façon, le stand de tir était désert à cette heure là. Vincent ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il lança sa paire de ciseaux au loin. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça.

_Vincent qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le détenteur de Yamane sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait pas entendu son frère arriver. Apparement, le brun venait s'entrainer.

_Oh rien...

Vincent regarda Gilbert et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Gil-san ?

Le contractant de Raven remarqua que depuis qu'il était amnésique, Vincent ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois « grand frère. ». Cette soudaine distance surprenait toujours autant Gilbert.

_Laquelle ?

_Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qui j'étais vraiment ?

_Mais je te l'ai dit. Répondit Gil un peu gêné.

Il aimait ce que devenait Vincent. La conversation était devenus plus facile. Les mensonges et les faux sourires avaient il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas était très présent pour Vincent. C'était probablement une erreur d'avoir agit comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Après tout, la situation était loin de l'être. Le détenteur de Yamane fronça les sourcils.

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Ou alors tu ne me connais pas. Oui c'est ça : tu ne me connais pas. Fit Vincent tristement.

Gil fut prit au dépourvus. Son petit frère avait raison. Il ne le connaissait pas. Remarquant la gène du brun, Vincent craqua. Gil était incapable de lui répondre alors qu'il était la clé de tout ça. Il le savait. Le blond pensa avec amertume que la personne l'ayant le mieux cerné était celle qui le détestait le plus. C'était risible.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie entière tournait autours de toi ? ! Qu'est ce qui dans notre passé a provoqué ça ? Explosa Vincent, complétement perdus. Plus je retrouve mes souvenirs plus j'ai l'impression qu'un poids pèse à nouveau sur mes épaules. J'ai oublié... J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important.

Gil s'approcha doucement de lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de Vincent. Il savait à quel point retrouver la mémoire était dure. Surtout quand les choses que l'ont découvraient ne nous plaisent pas. Et dans le cas de Vincent, il n'osait même pas imaginer.

_Gilbert-san... Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? Demanda le blond d'une voix mourante.

_Vincent ! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Le détenteur de Raven tenta de rassurer son petit frère quand un rire retentit. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Lottie et Fang. Les deux Baskervilles semblaient sortir de nulle part. La jeune femme accoudée à sa chain, les salua.

_Enfin vous voilà ! On avait besoin de parler à Vincent. Donc Gil-kun...

Se déplaçant à une vitesse surhumaine, Fang arriva à la hauteur du brun. Le contractant de Raven eut à peine le tant de dégainer que l'immense lame l'expédia dans un mur. Les gravats s'effondrèrent sur lui, bloquant une partie de son corps. Le brun sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Gil-san ! S'écria Vincent.

Mais le lion l'empêcha de s'approcher. Heureusement, Vincent n'avait pas perdus son habilité aux armes. Il se défendait bien mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour le plus vieux.

_Ce n'est pas ça qui va le tuer. Fit Lottie comme si elle lisait ses pensées. On avait juste besoin qu'il dorme un peu.

_Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Le détenteur de Yamane fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. On lui avait parlé des chasseurs pourpres. Qu'il ait une quelconque relation avec eux ne lui plaisait pas. Lottie lui sourit tout en sortant un de ses couteaux.

_Vois-tu, sans tes souvenirs tu ne nous sers à rien. Alors on est venus pour t'aider en te « motivant » un peu.

Fang l'attaqua, l'obligeant à se pencher. Il recula rapidement et tira. Mais les Baskervilles bougeaient trop vite. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'esquiver. Et puis, ils avaient besoin de lui apparemment. Alors il n'allait pas le tuer... Du moins il l'espérait.

_C'est en me tapant dessus que vous comptez m'aider ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

_On dit qu'un bon coup sur la tête est très utile ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Vincent tira sur le lion mais un violent mal de tête le déstabilisa. Devant ses yeux se rejouait une scène du passé. Il se voyait, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, se tenir devant les Baskervilles. Un faux sourire sur le visage et une aura emplis d'assurance, il leurs fit une proposition.

« Je vous aide à retrouver votre maitre si, en échange, vous me permettez d'atteindre mon but. ».

Les faucheurs avaient ris, ne le prenant pas au sérieux. Tous sauf Lottie. Elle savait de quoi était capable le blond. La jeune femme était même une des rares personnes à savoir que Vincent possédait deux chains. Le marché fut conclus. Le blond pouvait être utile. Après tout, les deux frères avaient été lié aux Baskervilles par le passé. Et puis, peu importe le but de Vincent tant que le leurs était atteint.

Le détenteur de Yamane cligna des yeux, se remettant de son souvenir. Les faucheurs pourpres l'entourait mais sans pour autant l'attaquer. Vincent les regarda. Son but. Quel but ? Que pouvait-il dont bien chercher à atteindre au point de devenir si détestable ? C'était si agaçant de ne pas se souvenir. Il regarda Lottie tout en serrant son arme.

_Nous avons peut-être conclus un accords mais c'est du passé ! Je ne veux pas redevenir celui que j'étais avant car...

« Car je n'étais pas heureux. » Pensa tristement le blond.

_Oh que non ! On a besoin de celui que tu es vraiment. Celui prêt à tout sacrifier pour son grand frère. Fit Lottie en désignant d'un mouvement de main le brun.

_Gilbert-san ?

Le plat de la lame de Fang l'atteignit en plein ventre. Étalé au sol et le souffle coupé, Vincent fut maintenu à terre par le lion.

_Et oui... Ton cher grand frère. Que tu les oublié m'a beaucoup surprise.

Le blond eut un petit sourire amer. Tout le monde lui disait ça. Pourtant, le Gil de ses souvenirs semblaient souffrir de sa présence. Surtout quand ils étaient enfants. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit œil ! Encore une fois, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé oublier à jamais.

_J'étais un fardeau... Murmura Vincent si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Lottie se pencha sur lui et demanda d'une voix douce :

_Est-il toujours la personne la plus importante pour toi ?

Le détenteur de Yamane ferma brièvement les yeux. Une myriade d'images du brun dansèrent devant ses paupières closes. Oui, Gilbert était extrêmement important. Il voulait le voir sourire et rire. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Vincent hocha lentement la tête. La jeune femme sourit cruellement et murmura.

_Peut-être que si nous torturions Gil-kun devant toi, la mémoire te reviendrait.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle expliquait les horreurs qu'ils feraient subir au contractant de Raven. Il fixa le corps inconscient de son frère, commençant à paniquer. Il serra les poings et la chain dû appuyer un peu plus pour l'empêcher de bouger.

_Ne touchez pas à Gil-san.

_Oh ? Lottie l'embrassa sur la joue. Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Mon pauvre... Dans cet état tu es complétement impuissant.

La jeune femme fit signe à Fang d'aller chercher le brun. Vincent se mordit la lèvre à sang et se débattit. Le lion grogna et enfonça ses griffes dans les épaules du blond. Mais le détenteur de Yamane ignora la douleur. Il devait protéger son grand frère ! Soudain, le noir se fit autours de lui. Comme dans son rêve, il flottait à nouveau sur une marre de sang. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Vincent pouvait jurer que c'était réel. Le squelette apparus devant lui.

__Te souviens-tu de moi maintenant ?_

La réponse s'imposa dans l'esprit du blond.

__Tu es ma seconde chain._

Les deux Baskervilles regardaient Vincent. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était ainsi figé. Lottie décida de le faire réagir. Elle interpella Fang :

_Va donc couper un bras à Gil-kun !

Le blond fixa la jeune femme sans la voir. Elle menaçait son frère, il devait l'abattre.

__Veux-tu à nouveau mon pouvoir ?_

__Oui !_

_Ne touchez pas à mon frère ! Cria Vincent, quittant enfin le monde de sa chain.

Il surprit les faucheurs pourpres. Fang s'arrêta à côté de Gilbert alors que Lottie reculait prudemment d'un pas. La voix du squelette résonna dans son esprit.

__Alors appelle mon nom Vincent Nightray !_

Sa poitrine le brula et son sceau apparus.

_Demios !

Le lion fut aussitôt décapité. Lottie hurla alors que Vincent se relevait. Fang évita de peu la décapitation et dû s'éloigner de Gilbert. Les Baskervilles reculèrent prudemment. Une lueur folle brillait dans les yeux du blond. Ils comprirent que Vincent avait retrouvé la mémoire. Seulement, ils avaient aussi réveillé la « Reine de cœur ».

_Mes chers amis, je vous conseille de déguerpir. Fit Vincent.

Un mur fut coupé en deux juste à coté des faucheurs.

_Car marché ou pas, vous ne repartirez pas d'ici la tête sur les épaules.

L'épéiste para l'attaqua destiné à la jeune femme. Ils choisirent de se replier maintenant que leurs missions était accomplis. Vincent les regarda disparaître dans l'ombre. Mais juste avant, il interpella Lottie avec une voix chargé de menace.

_N'essayez jamais de vous en prendre à Gil.

Vincent fit disparaître sa chain. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il se souvenait de tout. D'absolument tout. Renouer avec Demios avait complétement débloqué sa mémoire. Il regarda le contractant de Raven. Dire que tout avait faillit changer. Faillit seulement. Au détriment de son but. Vincent s'approcha lentement de son frère. Il tomba à genoux à ses cotées. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Gilbert ne voulait pas retrouver la mémoire. C'était tellement tentant de tout recommencer à zéro. Vincent soupira. Il se rendait compte à quel point il détestait sa vie. Vivement que tout cela cesse...

Gilbert bougea doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le détenteur de Yamane dégagea les décombres. Il regarda longuement son frère. Bien sur, il ferait toujours tout pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Gilbert se redressa avec une grimace. Puis, il aperçut les blessures de son petit frère.

_Vince ? Mais tu saignes ! Et où sont les Baskervilles ?

Gilse chercha les faucheurs du regards, armes en main. Vincent rassura le plus vieux sur ses plaies. Il lui expliqua aussi que les faucheurs étaient partis après lui avoir posés des questions.

_Des questions ? Lesquelles ?

Vincent ne répondit pas. Animé par un instant de faiblesse, il agrippa les vêtements de son grand frère. Le contractant de Yamane posa son front contre le torse de Gilbert, cachant son visage. Encore une fois, on l'avait empêché de gouter au bonheur. Plus que jamais, son but lui semblait si écrasant...

_Vince, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je me souviens de tout Nii-san. Chuchota le détenteur de Yamane.

Le brun se tendit brièvement avant de soupirer doucement. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Vincent. Simple tentative maladroite pour essayer de le réconforter.

Pas de rédemption possible alors ?

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir =). See you again !


	5. Champagne

Disclaimer : Euh... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont pas à moi xD

Note : Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^. Voila donc mon nouvel OS écrit en... Une nuit. Dite moi si c'est bien et je referais ça xD Sinon ben... Je prendrais de bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'écrire X). Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Hypocrisie.

C'est le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Vincent. C'était le bal de printemps annuel des Nightray. Simple tentative de redorer leur blason dans la société mondaine. C'était stupide mais distrayant. Quel meilleur moyen d'apprendre à manipuler qu'un bal ? Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, le blond en avait bien conscience. En réaction à son passé de victime, d'enfant persécuté, il avait développé son sens de la stratégie. Son monde n'était composé que de pions. Une partie d'échec contre un adversaire invisible. Pour jouer, il devait tricher, mentir et manipuler. Cela requérait une subtilité qu'il avait dû rapidement apprendre.

Le blond eut un sourire des plus amers. Parfois, ce qu'il était devenus l'impressionnait lui-même. Il n'avait jamais voulus devenir comme ça. Les circonstances l'avaient poussés à l'être. Vincent aurait aimé que tout soit différent mais c'était trop tard. Une jeune femme toute poudrée le tira de ses pensées. Le blond échangea quelques banalités avec elle avant d'aller danser. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son grand frère. Contrairement à lui, Gilbert n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Bien sur, le détenteur de Raven faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se donnait l'air inaccessible. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'était pas très bon danseur.

_Vincent-sama, à quoi pensez vous ?

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour lui murmurer discrètement :

_Je pensais que vous étiez la plus belle ce soir.

Cet idiote rougit avant de glousser. Il était tellement aisé de tromper une femme. Pour elles, seule l'apparence et la flatterie comptaient. Bien sur, toutes n'étaient pas comme ça. Mais les exceptions étaient si rares que le détenteur de Yamane ne les prenaient pas en compte. La danse finit, Vincent inventa une excuse pour se séparer de sa partenaire. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son frère qui était appuyé contre une colonne.

_Pressé que se soit finit ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je préfère affronter des Chains... Répondit le brun en soupirant.

Vincent ria doucement avant d'obliger son frère à tourner un peu la tête. Gilbert protesta un peu mais le blond lui expliqua que le ruban retenant ses cheveux était entrain de glisser. Bien que mal à l'aise, Gilbert se laissa faire.

_Beaucoup de monde ont été invité cette année. Remarqua Gilbert.

_Contrairement à la dernière fois, tu possèdes maintenant Raven. Ils est normal que « Père » souhaite parader un peu.

La manière dont Vincent avait accentué le mot « Père » n'échappa pas à Gilbert. Il eut un petit sourire. Lui non plus ne considérerait jamais cet homme comme sa famille. De plus, l'idée d'être exhibé contre un peu de renommé social ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il devait être obéissant jusqu'à ce que Oz sorte de l'Abysse. Une fois le ruban replacé, Vincent s'écarta. Gilbert le remercia et fut prit d'assaut par une horde de jeunes femmes.

Vincent suivis son grand frère du regard. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécus, Gilbert n'était pas fait pour jouer aux jeux d'ombres. Pas comme lui. Pour atteindre son propre but, Vincent avait dû s'adapter pour jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Soudain las de toute cette hypocrisie, Vincent décida de s'éclipser discrètement de la réception. Il aperçut le regard du duc mais l'ignora superbement. Moins de temps il passait avec ce vieux fou, mieux il se portait. Arrivant dans le couloir principal, il faillit percuter un serviteur qui semblait pressé.

_Faîtes plus attention. Le réprimanda-t-il en le regardant vaguement.

Le serviteur s'excusa rapidement avant de filer, un plateau de coupelles de champagne en main. Vincent gagnait le couloir des chambres quand Echo sortit de l'ombre. La jeune servante tenait un dossier entre les mains.

_Les recherches que vous m'aviez demandé Vincent-sama.

Le blond attrapa le dossier, remerciant Echo d'un signe de tête. Il commença à feuilleter les différentes fiches. Elles étaient diverses et variées mais comportaient toutes un point commun. L'élimination de son frère. Depuis son pacte avec Raven, Gilbert s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Le brun ne le savait pas, mais Vincent éliminait ses opposants de son frère dès qu'il le pouvait. Tant que son existence n'était pas effacé, il ne laisserait personne faire de mal à Gilbert. Son grand frère devait vivre. Vivre et être heureux. Peu importe si il devait se salir les mains pour ça. On pouvait dire qu'il était une sorte « d'ange gardien » aux manières... Expéditives.

Soudain, son regard s'accrocha à une fiche en particulier. Il avait déjà vu ce visage d'où une fine cicatrice barrait la joue droite. Essayant de se souvenir, Vincent congédia sa servante. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le serviteur ! Celui qui l'avait percuté. Si ce type était au bal alors...

_Gilbert !

Vincent dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre pour retourner dans la salle de bal. Ralentissant à peine, il chercha du regard l'assassin. Ne le voyant pas, le blond s'avança un peu plus, ignorant les personnes qui l'interpellaient. Il devait le retrouver ou au moins mettre son frère en garde. Il aperçut enfin le serviteur mais malheureusement, il était déjà aux côtés de Gilbert. Ne voulant pas créer un quelconque scandale, Vincent s'approcha le plus tranquillement possible. Mais intérieurement, il bouillait de colère et de peur. Si cet homme touchait à un seul cheveux du brun, il le tuerait sur place. Il vit le serviteur tendre une coupe de champagne au détenteur de Raven. Vincent fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Du poison.

Vincent paniqua : il ne pouvait lui hurler de ne pas boire. Il vit le petit sourire du serviteur et le blond dû se calmer pour ne pas utiliser Demios. Décapiter des têtes en plein bal ferait désordre. Gilbert prit la coupe par politesse. Il fit mime de la porter à ses lèvres mais elle lui fut soudain arrachée. Il se tourna et vit le blond tenir son verre.

_Vincent ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu sais bien que l'alcool ne te réussit pas. Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

_Je... Je suis pas un gamin ! Rétorqua le brun en rougissant.

Le contractant de Raven voulut reprendre la coupe mais Vincent ne la lâcha pas. Il vit le visage de l'assassin s'assombrir. Le serviteur commença à repartir, son plan venant d'échouer. Le blond le laissa s'échapper. Grâce à Echo, il connaissait déjà son repère. Cet homme payerait. La coupe lui échappa, Gilbert venait de lui reprendre.

_Si tu ne veux pas la boire, rend la moi. Fit Gilbert

Réagissant comme dans un rêve, Vincent arracha brutalement la coupe à son grand frère. Il ne pouvait pas la faire tomber, il attirerait l'attention. Avec le recul, il savait qu'il y aurait eut bien des manières de se débarrasser de ce poison. Mais Vincent était encore jeune. C'était le propre de la jeunesse de manquer de discernement... Gil, lui, fut surpris par tant d'acharnement pour un simple verre de champagne. L'adolescent aux yeux vairons amena la coupe à sa bouche. Et il but sans hésiter. Il avala d'une traite le contenue. Vincent ne laisserait jamais Gilbert boire ça. Pas plus qu'il ne le laisserait savoir tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Jamais.

_ Vincent, qu'est ce qui te prend encore ?

Vincent sourit à son frère alors que sa gorge le brulait. Et oui, encore. Qu'est ce que son étrange petit frère pouvait bien encore fabriquer ? Si seulement le contractant de Raven savait...

_J'avais juste soif.

_Et pourquoi boire dans mon verre en particulier ?

_Mais parce que c'était le tien justement ! Répondit Vincent avec un grand sourire.

Gilbert soupira doucement et ajouta avant de tourner les talons.

_Tu agis encore comme ça.

_Comment ? Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

_Comme si tu me cachais des choses.

Le plus jeune resta quelques secondes immobile, surprit. Son frère était peut-être un peu plus observateur qu'il ne le croyait. Mais il ne devinerait jamais alors tout allait bien. Il ferait juste plus attention. Une violente douleur lui brula la poitrine. Vincent appuya sa main contre un mur. Il ne devait pas défaillir maintenant. Pas ici. Faisant un effort surhumain, il se remit à marcher. Le blond s'avança tranquillement, luttant contre l'effet du poison. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, c'était un poison vif. Le genre qui te tue en à peine deux heures dans d'horrible souffrance. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas tout de suite. Il en avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Et qui protégerait son grand frère si il mourrait maintenant ?

Il quitta la salle de bal et manqua de s'effondrer par terre. Le contractant de Yamame serra les dents. Ce n'était pas encore le moment... Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans un quelconque vestiaire. Vincent referma la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Une fois à l'intérieur, ses jambes le lâchèrent. Allongé sur le sol, son souffle devint erratique. La douleur était horrible mais il devait la supporter. Ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait supporté du temps de Sablier. Rien ne pourrait jamais surpasser ça. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'Echo et pas un quelconque convive. Le blond lui ordonna d'aller chercher un de ses contre-poisons. Il en avait pour toute éventualité. La servante partie, Vincent fixa le plafond. Par le passé, Gil prenait toujours les coups à sa place pour le protéger. Et maintenant...

_Et maintenant, c'est mon tour. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Une semaine après la fête, Vincent se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Réveille. Personne n'avait jamais soupçonné son empoisonnement. Ni même l'attentat qui avait visé son frère. C'est la clameur d'un vendeur de journaux ambulant qui attira son attention.

_A la une, un meurtre extrêmement violent !

Dissimulant à peine son sourire, il acheta un journal au gamin. Il lut l'article avec une certaine attention. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années venait d'être retrouvé assassiné dans un entrepôt. Le crime avait été d'une rare atrocité si bien que la police espérait que ce ne soit pas le début d'une série de meurtre. L'homme avait été démembré, ne laissant que le tronc et la tête ensemble. Ses yeux étaient également crevés. Mais aucun point vitaux n'avaient touché, laissant la victime dans une lente et douloureuse agonie.

Vincent cessa de lire et referma le journal. Lui, il connaissait l'identité de cet homme. Cette ordure qui avait osé attenter à la vie de son grand frère. La seule chose qu'il avait mérité été la mort. Vincent serra le journal entre ses mains.

Tant qu'il serait de ce monde, tant qu'il pourrait l'en empêcher, personne ne ferait de mal à son grand frère.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain os arrivera... Je sais pas quand mais probablement avant la rentrée ^^. Une petite review et je vous offre une paire de cisseaux ! ( Oui, je les piquerais à Vince U_U). See you again !


	6. Cabaret

**Disclaimer** : A Jun Mochizuki

**Note** : Voila le nouveau chapitre et pour une fois, il n'y a rien de tragique ! Ouais, j'ai fais un effort surhumain mais j'avais promis du joyeux ! ( mais ne vous en faite pas, j'ai un OS tragique en cour xD) . Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^. Je m'excuse encore une fois si il y a des fautes mais je fais de mon mieux ( ou alors c'est vraiment que je ne les vois pas.). Ca se passe avant le retour d'Oz pour vous situer un peu. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était encore tôt quand Gilbert reçut un ordre de mission. Elle était plutôt banal et consistait à arrêter un contractant illégal pour le remettre aux autorités de Pandora. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. A part que sa cible était le patron d'un cabaret... Le brun avait longuement soupiré: il détestait ce genre d'endroit. Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Gilbert s'était préparé toute la journée. Il avait d'abord fait des recherches un peu plus approfondis sur sa cible. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, avec un gout prononcé pour les jeunes femmes. L'étage du cabaret servait même parfois pour des séances "privé" pour les clients qui en avaient les moyens. Le contractant de Raven avait retenus un rictus de dégout. Il n'y a pas que l'endroit qu'il allait détester. Le brun était ensuite partit au stand de tir pour se défouler. Il fut légèrement intrigué de ne pas y trouver Vincent. Son petit frère venait toujours s'entrainer à cette heure ci. Gil haussa les épaules : après tout, le blond faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait ensuite passé l'après midi au quartier général de Pandora. Bien sur, Break l'avait longuement charrié a propos de sa mission. En même temps, l'albinos aimait beaucoup embêter Gilbert dès qu'il s'agissait de fille ou de sexe plus généralement. Au moment de partir, Break ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer avec un grand sourire:

_Et surtout, ne fait pas de bêtise~ !

_Break !

L'albinos partit dans un éclat de rire, laissant le brun gêné. Ce dernier partit rapidement vers la capital. La nuit tombait petit à petit sur la ville. Les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Mais pour d'autres, c'étaient l'heure de sortir. Allumant une cigarette, Gilbert enfonça un peu plus son chapeau, souhaitant cacher son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Être un Nigtray et un membre de Pandora lui attirait forcément quelques ennemis. Autant se faire discret. Gilbert arriva devant le cabaret: le Fire House. Le bâtiment était sur deux étages. Du premier s'échappait un mélange de musique et de brouhaha. Des gens, sobre et d'autres moins,se tenaient devant l'entrée. Le bâtiment ne faisait pas dans le tape à l'œil. Il n'y avait que l'enseigne lumineuse rouge qui apportait un peu de fantaisie. Gilbert s'avança parmi les clients et paya l'entrée. Il rentra dans une salle où régnait une constante légère brume de fumé. La lumière était tamisée sauf sur la scène où un magicien faisait actuellement des tours de passe passe.

Gilbert s'assit à une table un peu en retrait. Pour ne pas paraitre suspect, il commanda un verre. Juste un, il n'avait pas envie de finir dans un état lamentable. Discrètement, il chercha du regard sa cible. Le contractant de Raven le trouva assez rapidement. L'homme était assis à la table la plus centrale de la salle. Bizarrement, il semblait être un homme discret. Mais pourtant, quelque chose dans son sourire faisait frissonner Gilbert. Cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il le sentait. Il devrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à une cliente ou une artiste.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le noir complet se fit dans la salle. Immédiatement, des murmures excités et intrigués s'élevèrent.

_Et maintenant Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, notre nouvelle artiste ! Pardonnez là, elle est un peu malade mais ça n'empêche pas sa voix d'être magnifique ! Faite un triomphe à mademoiselle Vivianne Sanders !

Par curiosité, Gilbert regarda en direction de la scène. Une lumière central s'était allumée, laissant apparaitre une jeune femme. Ses cheveux brun lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Deux mèches un plus courtes encadraient un visage assez fin. Mais l'une d'elle cachait son œil gauche, ne laissant paraître que l'iris doré. La chanteuse portait une robe aux ton noir et rouge. Le vêtement laissait entre-voir une paire de bottine aux talons modeste. Un gros nœud un peu lâche au niveau de la poitrine constituait la seule originalité de cette robe assez simple. Mais le murmure appréciateur émanant des hommes était la meilleur preuve de l'intérêt pour cette Vivianne. Certains commençaient même à envisager de monter à l'étage avec elle...

Tous sauf un. Quand il avait vu la chanteuse, Gilbert manqua de recracher toute sa boisson. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour reconnaître la personne sur scène malgré son déguisement. Qu'est ce que Vincent foutait là ? ! Déguisé en femme et sur scène en plus ! Il faillit se lever pour aller le chercher quand il se rappela qu'il était censé rester discret. Il fixait donc avec angoisse son petit frère. Vincent aller se faire repérer c'est sur...

"Vivianne" salua le publique d'un sourire et la musique commença. Sans s'en rendre compte, Gil cessa de respirer. Quoique comptait faire Vincent, ça n'allait jamais marcher... Et soudain, une voix douce, un peu grave et triste s'éleva. Le silence régna sur la salle, captivée par la chanson de Vivianne. Le brun, lui, écarquilla les yeux. C'était son petit frère qui chantait là ? Il fixa son verre. Il était pourtant sure que rien de louche n'avait été glissé dedans. Gilbert secoua la tête. Non, c'était bien Vincent qui chantait. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait quelque chose d'aussi superbe. Fasciné, le contractant de Raven se laissa bercer par la chanson. Pourtant, quelque chose dans les paroles le firent tiquer. Elles parlaient d'un amour tragique et impossible, de perte de mémoire... Par moment, il aurait pus jurer que ça parlait de lui et de son frère.

Puis la chanson prit fin. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement ne se fasse entendre. Gilbert se surpris même à frapper doucement dans ses mains. Vivianne afficha un grand sourire et salua plusieurs fois la foule. Puis le blond quitta la scène, laissant la place au prochain artiste. La contractant de Raven le suivit du regard, profondément troublé par la performance de son petit frère.

Cependant, il fût coupé dans ses pensées par un mouvement sur sa gauche. Le propriétaire venait de quitter sa table. Discrètement, Gil l'observa gagner les coulisses. Le brun se leva à son tour et, après avoir attendus le bon moment, gagna l'arrière du cabaret. Heureusement, l'agitation constante qui régnait dans les coulisses lui permettait de passer inaperçus. Seulement il avait perdus de vue sa cible. Alors qu'il cherchait le patron du regard, il entendit une jeune danseuse parler de Vivianne.

_A peine cette garce arrive que le patron n'a d'yeux que pour elle.

_Moi ça fais un an que j'suis là et j'ai jamais eu droit à l'arrière cour... Répondit une de ses collègues en faisant la moue.

Ignorant le reste de la conversion, le contractant de Raven pressa le pas. Il avait beau savoir que Vincent était capable de se défendre, l'idée de le savoir seul avec ce type ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Slalomant entre les caisses d'accessoires et les artistes, Gilbert finit par atteindre la sortie. Doucement, il entre-ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une scène pour le moins surprenante. Sa cible était couché par terre, inconscient ou mort, il ne savait pas. Vincent tanguait un peu sur ses jambes, Yamane flottant à côté de lui.

Le brun ouvrit complétement la porte, faisant sursauter son petit frère. Vincent faillit utiliser son chain sur l'intrus quand il le reconnus.

_Gil-nii-san ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ! ? Et... Et en robe en plus ! Rétorqua le brun en fixant Vincent.

Pour une fois, le blond parut légèrement gêné et il fit disparaître le Loir. Vincent retira sa perruque, et la posa sur une caisse qui trainait.

_Je suis en mission. Je devais neutraliser ce type et le ramener à Pandora. J'ai remarqué que les dernières victimes étaient des femmes et principalement des brunes. Plutôt que d'attendre qu'il attaque à nouveau quelqu'un, j'ai préféré prendre les devants. Expliqua le plus jeune.

_ ...Tu es en robe. Répéta Gil qui semblait bloqué sur ce détail.

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel.

_Oui et je porte même un corset si tu veux tout savoir. Mais puisque tu es là, aide moi.

Gil s'approcha de Vincent dans un état second. Il se demandait jusqu'où pouvait bien aller son frère pour exécuter une mission. Il l'aida à attacher le propriétaire avec des cordes spéciales. Misent spécialement au point par Pandora, elles permettaient de bloquer le pouvoir des contractants. Vincent en profita pour prévenir l'organisation d'envoyer une équipe de ramassage.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Echo pour...

_Elle est indisponible pour le moment. Le coupa Vincent en desserant un peu le lassage de sa robe.

Comment pouvait-on supporter ce genre de tenue à longueur de journée ? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas dire que Zwei avait prit la place de sa servante. Mais il n'aurait jamais crus que son frère se retrouverait avec une telle mission. C'était étrange... Vincent fronça les sourcils.

_Dis moi Nii-san, qui t'as apporté ton ordre de mission ?

_Break pourquoi ?

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, le visage ennuyé. Gilbert écarquilla les yeux au bout de quelques minutes, parvenant à la même conclusion que son frère.

_C'est pas vrai, toi aussi ?

_Le chapelier c'est joué de nous.

_Il va m'entendre ! S'énerva Gil qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être ainsi manipulé.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien put pousser l'albinos à faire ça ? Il avait surement pensé que se serait drôle. Gilbert secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Break. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur les gardes du corps du patron.

_Patron y a... Et mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? ! Hurla l'un des hommes.

Le brun tira un coup vers eux pour les empêcher d'approcher. Il regarda sa cible endormis dans un coin. Les agents de Pandora serait bientôt là et de toute façon, l'autre ne se réveillerait pas avant des heures. Là pour l'instant, la seule chose raisonnable à faire était...

_Tirons nous ! Cria le brun.

Les deux frères filèrent comme des flèches, s'échappant du cabaret en passant par le grillage de la cour. Cependant, Vincent était un peu moins rapide que Gilbert. Il courait en talons et était obligé de retrousser ses jupons pour ne pas marcher dessus. Foutu tenue ! Il voulait un pantalon et vite... Le détenteur de Raven le remarqua et pesta à nouveau contre Break. Il aurait sa peau un de ses jours ! Gil attrapa le poignet de Vincent avant de le tirer dans une ruelle. Seulement, c'était un cul-de-sac. Le blond analysa rapidement la situation avant de pousser son frère dans une maison quelconque. Ils avaient de la chance que la porte soit ouverte. Ils entendirent les hommes passaient devant leurs cachette. Apparemment, ils prévoyait d'encadrer les rues. Les deux frères n'allait pas pouvoir sortir tout de suite.

Ils regardèrent autours d'eux. La maison ne semblait compter qu'une seule et unique pièce. Elle était grande et ne possedait que très peu de meubles. Mais au moins, elle était vide. Gilbert resta l'oreille contre la porte. Il entendit les hommes passaient encore et encore. Finalement, le silence se fit peu à peu au dehors. Gilbert se détendit légèrement, s'adossant contre la porte.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je ne sais même pas si on a vraiment finit notre mission.

_Ma couverture est grillé et ils t'ont vus aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas y retourner. Expliqua le contractant de Yamane avec pragmatisme.

_Tout ce cirque pour rien. Soupira Gilbert.

Vincent ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en prenant une voix plus féminine. Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait ce « talent » mais ça lui était quand même utile parfois.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait tripoter par un pervers. Fit-il d'une moue légèrement boudeuse.

Le contractant de Raven sursauta avant de regarder son petit frère. Vincent arrivait à imiter plutôt bien une voix de femme, si bien que c'était troublant.

_Refais plus ça...

_Pourquoi ? Je te plais ? Continua le blond bien décidé à taquiner le contractant de Raven.

_C'est pas le sujet. Grommela le plus vieux en vérifiant son chargeur.

_Ce n'est pas un non.

_Vincent ! Cria Gilbert en rougissant.

Le blond ris de bon cœur. Il adorait embêter son frère. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui comme ça...

_Bon, je crois qu'on peut sortir. Fit Gilbert en entre-ouvrant la porte.

Les deux frères quittèrent leur cachette discrètement. Mais avant de gagner la rue principale, Vincent se stoppa. Il prit Gilbert par le bras, imitant une jeune femme avec son amoureux. Surpris, Gilbert le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Je suis déguisé en femme. Or, à cette heure ci, seul les couples se baladent dehors. Les autres nous cherchent peut-être encore, mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Expliqua le blond.

_C'est vraiment obligé ? Marmonna Gilbert, les joues à nouveaux rouge.

_Tu vas finir par me vexer Nii-san...

Quelque chose dans le ton de Vincent surpris intérieurement Gilbert. Son petit frère n'allait pas être vexé. Il l'était déjà un peu. Le brun se fustigea mentalement : c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas toujours très gentil avec le blond. Le contractant de Raven soupira. Ils devaient jouer les amoureux c'est ça ? Le brun retira son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Vincent. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_C'est pas ce que je suis censé faire ? Demanda le brun, cherchant à cacher sa gène.

Vincent sourit et rajusta le manteau en se collant un petit peu contre son frère. Ils remontèrent l'avenue principale sans aucun problème notable. Les gardes du corps ne semblaient plus les chercher. Le plus long fut de trouver un fiacre pour les emmener jusqu'à Pandora. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une grosse demi-heure qu'ils en trouvèrent un.

_B'soir jeune gens ! Le QG de Pandora, hein ?

_Oui c'est ça. Répondit Gil.

Vincent pencha un peu la tête, cachant son visage. Il voulait éviter tout problème lié à son déguisement. Le blond en profita pour respirer profondément l'odeur émanant du manteau. Ce n'était que dans ces cas là qu'il aimait l'odeur des cigarettes.

_Si j'peux me permettre, vous faites un jolie petit couple. Fit soudain le conducteur alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivé.

_Euh... Merci. Répondit Gil.

_Il n'est pas trop méchant avec vous mademoiselle ? Plaisanta l'autre homme.

Le blond sourit et répondit.

_Oh pensez-vous, il est adorable. Plaisanta Vincent en embrassant Gil sur la joue.

Celui ci aller le réprimander, rouge tomate, quand le cocher s'arrêta. Il les gratifia d'une dernière plaisanterie avant de partir une fois payé. Malgré tout, il trouvait cette jeune femme un peu bizarre. Sa voix surtout... Enfin, ce n'était peut-être juste qu'une impression. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le domaine de l'organisation.

_Maintenant il faut regagner une chambre sans se faire repérer.

_Je peux rester cacher dans le kiosque là bas le temps que tu me ramènes des vêtements. Proposa Vincent qui n'avait pas très envie de se faire surprendre comme ça.

Gilbert aller répondre quand une bande d'agents sortirent de l'entrée principale. Les deux frères s'éloignèrent un peu dans la pénombre, passant inaperçu. Seulement, ils n'entendirent pas une fenêtre s'ouvrir au dessus d'eux. C'était Break qui souhaitait prendre un peu l'air. Malgré sa mauvaise vue, il aperçut deux silhouettes en bas. Un sourire digne de celui de Cheshire orna les lèvres de l'albinos quand il reconnu au moins Gil.

_Voyez-vous ça...Gilbert nous a ramené une fille !

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête presque simultanément.

_Break ! Cria le brun en colère.

Le Chapelier était fier de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un objet coupant passe à côté de sa joue. Des ciseaux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu Vincent. A moins que... Break explosa de rire en comprenant. Si il avait su que jouer avec les ordres de missions auraient de tel fin, il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt ! Une chaussure à talons lui atterrit en plein front, le faisant trébucher en arrière. Malgré lui, Break tomba et cessa brièvement de rire. Gilbert regarda son petit frère retirer sa dernière chaussure.

_Tout le monde va le savoir maintenant... Pesta le brun mais plus contre le Chapelier que Vincent.

Certes, si le blond n'avait pas réagit impulsivement, Break n'aurait jamais sus qu'il n'était pas avec une fille. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que lui aussi mourrait d'envie de frapper Break. Son petit frère était donc largement pardonné.

_Pas si je le tue avant. Répondit calmement Vincent en lançant à nouveau son arme improvisé.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard presque complice, se souriant mutuellement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche. Peut-être que le blond irait remercier l'albinos avant de lui enfoncer son corset dans la gorge.

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. See you again !


	7. Cache-cache

**Disclaimer** : J'ai ligoté Vincent dans ma chambre pour continuer de le martyriser tranquillement U_U . Je crois qu'il essaye de se suicider pour m'échapper... Pauvre chou~ *evil smile*

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir voici mon nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si ce n'est pas un délire comme le précédent. D'ailleurs, j'essaierais d'en écrire un autre du même genre. Ce n'est pas non plus du tragique vu que j'ai eu l'idée en regardant... Un épisode des « Feux de l'Amour ». On ne se moque pas U_U y avait rien d'autre à la télé. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

_La réunion est annulé. Annonça calmement Reim

Oz, Alice et Gil furent surpris par la nouvelle. Ça faisait pourtant une semaine qu'on leurs rappelait chaque jour cette fameuse réunion. Break fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lui non plus n'avait pas était prévus de ce changement de dernière minute. De son côté, Vincent hocha simplement la tête, Echo à ses côtés. Si il avait su, il serait resté couché... Oz fit la moue avant de demander.

_Tu sais si elle est reportée ?

_Non mais une nouvelle date devrait bientôt vous être communiqué.

Ils sortirent du salon où ils attendaient. Une fois dehors, un magnifique soleil les accueillis. Avec un grand sourire, Vincent s'accrocha au bras de Gil. Gêné, ce dernier essaya de le faire lâcher. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur le côté joueur de son petit frère.

_Tu rentres avec moi ce soir ? Je sais que le duc veut te voir.

Gilbert se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Il avait espéré que son frère ne soit pas au courant. Dissimulant un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son maitre. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, le soutenant à sa manière. Oz savait que la relation entre Gil et Vincent était...Compliqué.

_D'accord...

Le sourire de Vincent doubla avant qu'il ne consente enfin à lâcher son frère. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il adorait être avec lui même si la réciproque n'était pas évidente.

_Pfff, on est venus pour rien. Grommela Alice en croisant les bras.

Le petit blond la regarda avant de taper dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

_Puisque nous sommes là, pourquoi ne pas faire un jeu ?

Les autres le regardèrent, intrigués. Même pour Break et Vincent, l'idée ne semblait pas mauvaise.

_Vue que la propriété est grande, que diriez vous d'un cache-cache ?

_Oh non...Gémit le contractant de Raven.

Quand il était enfant, il n'arrivait jamais à trouvé son maitre. Oz s'évertuait même à le faire tourner en bourrique avec Ada.

_C'est quoi un cache-cache ? Ça se mange ?

_Non Alice. Ria Oz. L'un d'entre nous va compter jusqu'à cent pendant que les autres vont se cacher. Il doit ensuite les trouver un par un. Tu as compris ?

La jeune fille secoua vigoureusement la tête, amusée par l'idée. Reim voulu s'éclipser sous prétexte de paperasse mais Break l'en empêcha. Le châtain travaillait trop, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Vous restez aussi ? Demanda le petit blond en se tournant vers Vincent et Echo.

La jeune servante regarda son maitre, attendant sa réponse. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, une lueur un peu étrange dans le regard avant d'accepter. Break fit la moue mais s'abstint de toute remarque. Il aurait tout le temps de se disputer avec le blond une autre fois.

_Oz-kun, tu comptes ! Chantonna le chapelier avant de s'enfuir.

_Hein ? Mais attend...

_Tu ne me retrouvera jamais ! S'écria Alice avec orgueil avant de partir à son tour.

Oz soupira avant de se tourner contre un mur et de compter. Les autres partirent chacun dans une direction, s'éloignant le plus vite possible. Seulement, Gilbert rattrapa momentanément son petit frère.

_Vince... Euh... Hésita le plus vieux, cherchant ses mots.

_ Oui ?

_Tout à l'heure... Tu as fait une tête bizarre. Tu n'aimes pas ce jeu ?

Le contractant de Yamane fut surpris. Gilbert avait fait _attention_ à lui ? Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis Sablier. Saluant cet effort, il décida de ne pas mentir.

_Je n'ai rien contre ce jeu. Seulement, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va m'oublier dans un placard. Répondit le plus jeune de manière énigmatique.

Gilbert n'eut pas le temps de le questionner plus, Vincent venant de partir. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression de passer à côté d'un millier de choses. Il partit ensuite un peu au hasard et se cacha derrière un arbre. Gilbert se demandait bien ce que sous-entendait son frère. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment quand son maitre lui sauta sur le dos.

_Trouvé !

Gil se retint de justesse avant de soupirer. Il était nulle à cache-cache...

Break vit Vincent passer et se cacher dans une petite remise de jardin. Perché sur le toit, il avait une excellente vision d'ensemble. Il pouvait même voir Oz et Gil trouver Reim. Avec un petit sourire, le chapelier s'étira. Ils ne le trouveront jamais. Franchement, qui penserait à chercher quelqu'un sur le toit d'un manoir ? Il regarda la cachette de Vincent. La tentation était trop forte... Une fois bien sure qu'Oz soit à l'opposé, il descendit de son perchoir. L'air de rien, il verrouilla le placard. Il fit à peine quelques pas qu'il entendit déjà Vincent taper à la porte. Aussi vite qu'il était descendu, le chapelier remonta sur le toit.

De son côté, le contractant de Yamane continua de taper pendant quelques minutes.

_Hé ! Je suis enfermé, ouvrez moi !

Vincent continua de crier mais personne ne vint. Le blond soupira et s'installa comme il put dans la remise. Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de place. Le contractant de Yamane ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il était presque dans le noir complet et ce n'était pas les minces rayons de lumière qui l'éclairaient. Vincent recommença à taper contre la porte. Il regarda autours de lui, se sentant cerné de tout les côté. Non, il n'avait pas peur du noir.

_S'il vous plait sortez moi de là !

Mais il était claustrophobe.

Oz fit signe à ses amis de se taire. Il afficha un petit sourire félin avant de sauter dans un buisson. Alice cria et se battit, mettant un coup de pied en pleine figure au blond. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière, un bleu énorme sur la joue.

_Mais enfin Alice...

_La ferme ! Depuis quand un esclave se jette sur son maitre ? Fit la chain en se relevant, époussetant sommairement ses cheveux.

_C'était pour jouer. Répondit Oz en se massant la joue.

Gilbert examina le bleu de son maitre avant de crier après Alice. Ce stupide lapin ne pouvait-il pas agir de manière civilisé ? Oz fit rapidement le compte, il avait trouvé tout le monde sauf Break et Vincent.

_Vu ses capacités à disparaître, on ne le retrouvera jamais. Remarqua Gil qui se demanda vaguement où pouvait bien s'être caché son petit frère.

_Moi je sais~. Minauda le jeune Vessalius.

Sous le regard interrogateur des autres, il se retourna en pointant son doigt vers le toit.

_ Break ! Trouvé !

Le chapelier fou pencha la tête vers le sol. Il n'aurait jamais crus qu'on le débusquerait ici... Oz était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier. Break sauta et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Reim le réprimande.

_Vous n'êtes plus un jeune homme, arrêter de faire n'importe quoi.

Break fit une moue boudeuse avant d'ajouter :

_Et moi je suis sure que le duc Barma sera ravis de savoir que vous jouez au lieu de travailler.

_Xerxes ! S'exclama Reim en rougissant.

Gil tapota l'épaule du châtain. Personne ne pouvait gagner contre l'albinos. A part peut-être Oz et son petit frère...

_Il ne reste plus que Vincent. Fit-il remarquer.

Oz hocha la tête, prêt à partir à la recherche du Nightray. Mais Break l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retenir.

_Je l'ai vu partir tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il n'avait plus envie de jouer.

Le petit blond haussa un sourcil. Il hésita quelque instants à croire Break. Mais après tout, il connaissait à peine Vincent. Le jeu fut alors terminer. La fin de l'après-midi était proche et l'air se rafraichissait. C'était l'heure de rentrer. Echo sembla plus pensive que d'habitude. Son maitre était partit sans elle ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Gilbert s'approcha du Chapelier.

_Vincent est vraiment partit ? Il voulait qu'on rentre ensemble. Demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

Son petit frère semblait tellement ravis par cette idée tout à l'heure.

_Comment je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce rat d'égout ? Répondit Break en haussant les épaules.

L'albinos abandonna le contractant de Raven pour parler à Reim. Gilbert soupira avant de regarder une dernière fois les jardins de Pandora. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

Vincent ramena ses mains contre lui. Écorchées, les ongles cassés, elles faisaient peine à voir. Mais il sentait à peine la douleur tant la panique le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il détestait les endroits clos. Vincent avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochait de lui. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'inspirer profondément. C'était comme si un chapelet de plomb était posé sur sa poitrine. Le contractant de Yamane se mit à trembler, commençant à avoir froid. Un situation propice aux souvenirs...

__Mère s'il vous plait ! Je serais sage ! Criait-il d'une petite voix._

__La ferme sale monstre ! Je ne supporte plus de voir ton visage de maudit ! Lui répondit sa « mère » en donnant un coup dans le petit placards de leur semblant de maison. _

_L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même, retenant comme il pouvait ses sanglots. Pleurer trop bruyamment ne lui attirerait que des foudres supplémentaires. Enfin, le simple fait de respirer lui provoquait déjà des ennuis. Il voulait et avait besoin de voir son frère. Mais celui ci était consigné aussi. Il avait juste eut un peu plus de « chance » que lui. _

__Je veux sortir s'il vous plait..._

__Tais toi ! Hurla sa mère._

Le contractant de Yamame sursauta et se tassa dans un coin de la remise. Il réagissait comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il voulut crier à nouveau mais aucun son ne sortit. Si il parlait, on allait le frapper. Il devait se taire et se faire tout petit et attendre qu'on le sorte de-là. Le blond était terrorisé. Vincent sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Par pitié qu'on le sorte de là...

La soirée était déjà avancé quand Gilbert retourna au manoir des Nightray. Il aurait bien aimé rester avec Oz mais il devait parler au duc dès la première heure demain autant qu'il soit déja sur place. Si Vincent n'était pas partie sans lui, il serait rentré plus tôt. Mais comme il était seul, Gil en avait profité pour trainer un peu. Il ne croisa aucun membre de la famille à cette heure ci, juste des serviteurs. Le contractant de Raven allait gagner sa chambre quand on l'interpella. Echo s'excusa de le déranger d'une voix morne.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Vincent-sama n'est pas rentré.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils. Certes, Vincent avait l'habitude de sortir tard la nuit. Il avait beau ne pas être très observateur, il y avait des limites. Cependant, il ne partait jamais sans Echo.

_Tu n'as pas une idée d'où il pourrait-être ?

Echo secoua la tête avant d'ajouter :

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la partie de cache-cache.

_Je me demande où est-ce qu'il a put aller...

Son mauvais pressentiment s'accentua. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'inquiétait pour le blond. Gilbert posa sa main sur la poignet de porte avant de s'immobiliser. Break lui avait mentit. Mais qu'avait-il fait d'autre ? Gilbert secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas s'en soucier. Seulement, il n'y arrivait pas. Le contractant de Raven jura contre le Chapelier et tourna les talons.

_Gilbert-sama ?

_Je... Je reviens.

Le Nightray quitta le manoir mais une fois dehors, il ne su où aller. Malheureusement, les pressentiments ne faisaient pas de cartes. Il chercha longtemps par où commencer sa recherche. La phrase de Vincent lui revint brusquement à l'esprit.

« Je n'ai rien contre ce jeu. Seulement, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va m'oublier dans un placard. »

Et si... Son petit frère était encore au QG de Pandora?

Vincent tapait doucement et régulièrement sa tête sur le côté. Il tremblait comme une feuille, gelé par le froid extérieur. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. Le contractant de Yamane respirait difficilement et ses yeux s'étaient voilés.

_Sa mère l'avait oublié dans le placard. Encore. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Trois heures surement, peut-être même un peu plus. Il n'osait pas appeler à l'aide, on allait le gifler, le faire taire. Il avait beau avoir cinq ans, on lui avait vite apprit à grandir. Mais il avait peur._

__Nii-san... Viens me chercher. Osa-t-il murmurer._

Vincent fixa la porte sans la voir. On ne viendrait pas le chercher. Contrairement à avant, personne ne savait où il était. Le contractant de Yamane papillonna des paupières. Il se sentait mal. Pourtant ça aurait été tellement simple de sortir. Il n'aurait eut qu'à utiliser Demios et le problème était réglé. Mais la panique et la peur étaient trop forte. Souvenir traumatique, hein ?

_Il entendit un peu de bruit hors de sa prison. Des pas précipités se rapprochèrent et une clé tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur une lumière de bougie. Le visage inquiet de son grand frère apparus. Gilbert le tira dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever._

__Je suis là Vince, tout va bien. Lui murmurait-il et malgré tout, le blond fondit en larme. _

__Gil..._

__Chuut, tout va bien. Répéta le plus vieux en lui caressant les cheveux._

Vincent était au bords de l'évanouissement quand du bruit attira son attention. Il y avait quelqu'un dehors !

_Vincent !

Le blond ne répondit pas, clignant simplement des yeux. Les pas s'éloignaient déjà de sa « cachette ». Le contractant de Yamane posa sa main sur sa gorge. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il devait se secouer et crier. Son frère ne le retrouverait jamais si il ne s'exprimait pas. Il tenta plusieurs fois de parler mais aucun son ne vint. Un mélange de désespoir et de frustration l'envahit. Il se redressa un peu.

_Vincent ! Entendit-il criait au loin.

Le plus jeune serra les dents avant de forcer sur ses cordes vocales.

_Nii-san ! Cria Vincent d'une voix rauque.

La porte s'ouvrit aux bouts de quelques minutes. Gilbert écarquilla les yeux en voyant le plus jeune. Il était en piteuse état, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Le brun s'agenouilla devant Vincent. De lointains souvenirs lui revenaient. C'était flou mais il saisissait l'essentiel. Le contractant de Yamane était claustrophobe. Gil se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Restait ici aussi longtemps avait dû être une torture.

_Vince ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Mais la respiration erratique du plus jeune le fit tiquer.

_Gil...

_Oui c'est moi. Vincent respire, respire à fond.

Le blond s'exécuta machinalement. Il leva lentement la tête vers le brun. Ses larmes brillaient encore sur ses joues. Gilbert s'accroupit devant lui. Il pouvait voir ses ongles cassées et en sang. Son petit frère avait dû s'acharner sur la porte. Le contractant de Raven posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Vincent. Le regard vide, ce dernier réagit à peine.

_Maman va te punir si tu me sors sans son accords. Murmura le plus jeune.

_Hein ?

_J'ai pas le droit de sortir...

Gilbert mit longtemps avant de comprendre. Vincent ne faisait plus la différence entre présent et passé. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer. Son petit frère semblait tellement sans défense et fragile. Presque pitoyable.

_C'est bon Vince, personne ne va te punir.

_C'est vrai ?

Le brun hocha la tête et aida le blond à se relever, celui-ci étant ankylosé. Vincent s'agrippa à Gilbert, se lovant contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, il parvint enfin à respirer normalement. Le contractant de Yamane passa ses bras autours du cou de Gilbert. Il regarda vaguement autours de lui. Ah c'est vrai... Il n'était plus un enfant. Le brun laissa faire le plus jeune, un bras autours de sa taille. Le repousser ne ferait qu'aggraver les problèmes du blond. Et puis, il faudrait vraiment être le pire des monstres pour faire ça.

_Tu es venu me chercher. Constata Vincent dans un murmure.

_T'étais toujours pas rentré. Marmonna Gilbert.

Le contractant de Yamane sembla surpris par l'inquiétude toute fraternel du brun. Son ainé ne s'était jamais préoccupé de sa présence au manoir avant. Il était toujours occupé ailleurs, encore plus depuis le retours d'Oz. Alors qu'il soit là ou non, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il regarda Gilbert dans les yeux avant de sourire.

_Merci Nii-san.

Le Nightray rougit et se détacha lentement de Vincent pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais au moins, il préférait le voir comme ça.

_Allez on rentre.

Il sentit la main du blond s'agripper à la sienne. Gilbert hésita mais se laissa faire. Son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Ce besoin faisait écho au sien. Il avait toujours besoin d'être utile à quelqu'un. Que se soit son maitre ou Vincent, peu importait. Il fallait que son existence est un sens. Les deux frères rentrèrent en silence au manoir. Ce n'est qu'au pas de la porte du blond que Gilbert finit par demander :

_Au faite, comment tu t'es retrouvé enfermé ?

Le lendemain, Break ne comprit pas pourquoi Gilbert faillit lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, une petite review *puppy eyes*. See you again !


	8. Insomnie

**Disclaimer** : J'achète le manga donc techniquement, ils sont à moi, non ? U_U

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore merci à ceux me laissant des reviews et aux personnes lisant ma fic tout simplement ^^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ( et je n'est pas été inspiré par « Les Feux de l'Amour » ce coup si ! ) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Vincent-san ? Vous faite peur à voir.

La voix neutre du duc Barma tira à peine un sourire au concerné. Pourtant, l'homme à l'éventail avait raison. De profondes cernes violets marqués la peau du blond et ces yeux étaient un peu rouge. Le visage pâle et tiré, Vincent semblait épuiser. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Le contractant du Dodo ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de chercher son ouvrage.

_Dite-moi si je ne me trompe mais vous ne dormez pas ces derniers temps ?

_Vous avez devinez ça tout seul ? Répondit ironiquement le blond.

Rufus eut un petit sourire amusé. Personne ne le savait mais il s'entendait très bien avec le jeune Nightray. Tout avait commencé quand en sortant d'une réunion, Break avait particulièrement énervé le duc. Celui-ci, croyant être seul dans un couloir avait laissé échapper sa rage. Seulement, Vincent était arrivé au même moment. Mais au lieu de rire, le blond lui avait dit qu'avec un peu de chance, le chapelier mourait lentement, une sucette coincée dans le fond de la gorge. Et se serait, avait-il ajouté en souriant, une fin des plus ironiques pour le clown diabétique. Depuis, les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés d'autres points communs à part leur désir de tuer Break.

C'est pour ça que de temps à autre, Vincent venait voir Rufus. Ce dernier trouva enfin le livre qu'il cherchait et revint vers le blond.

_Depuis quand le loir est-il privait de sommeil ? Demanda le duc avec une pointe d'amusement.

_Presque un mois...Je ne dors pas plus de trois heures par nuit. J'aurais bien utilisé mon chain mais j'ai quelque problèmes avec lui en ce moment.

Vincent bailla et pensa tristement qu'il y avait un mois à peine, il s'endormait n'importe où et n'importe quand. Le blond se laissa un peu glisser sur le canapé. Quelque chose devait bien l'empêcher de dormir mais quoi ? Le duc feuilleta quelque instant son livre avant de demander :

_Vous avez mauvaise conscience ? Ça peut empêcher de dormir.

_Qui ne l'a pas ?

La réponse de Vincent fit sourire le duc. Tout le monde avait ses secrets et il ne faisait pas exception. Barma regarda longuement le contractant de Yamane quand une vieille information lui revint soudain en tête. Il se tourna vers Vincent.

_Vous avez mauvaise conscience. Réitéra Rufus en sortant son éventail.

Vincent le regarda, intrigué par la soudain affirmation.

_Votre frère a faillit mourir le mois dernier en vous protégeant, n'est ce pas ? Et vous vous en voulez.

Les mains du contractant de Yamane se crispèrent. Il ne voulait pas penser à cet... _accident._ C'était une attaque de Chain qui avait mal tourné. Il avait été négligeant et Gil l'avait protégé. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son frère. Un réflexe fraternel venant du passé sans doute... Quoi qu'il en soit, Gil avait bien frôlé la mort en s'interposant. Se forçant à sourire, le blond voulu répondre mais le bout de l'éventail se posa sur front.

_Ne cherchait pas à me mentir. Vous vous en voulez j'en suis sûr. Fit Rufus en appuyant son arme de prédilection.

_Admettons que vous avez raison. Lâcha le plus jeune en reculant légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

_Parler à votre frère.

_Hors de question. Répondit Vincent en se relevant.

Il ne voulait pas que son frère se fasse de souci pour lui. Jamais, il ne lui parlerait de ses problèmes. Le contractant du dodo soupira discrètement. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Gilbert, le blond pouvait se montrer extrêmement borné. Vincent le salua et quitta le manoir en marchant au radar. Le duc le suivit du regard en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. Le blond ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme... Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Rufus. Et si le contractant de Raven apprenait les problèmes de son frère par le plus grand des _hasards_ ?

Deux jours plus tard en fin d'après midi.

Vincent tentait pour la quatrième fois d'écrire un rapport. Mais cet essai non plus n'était pas concluant. Ses phrases ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose et manquaient de logique. Seulement, essayez-vous, d'écrire quelque chose quand votre cerveau pédalait dans la semoule. Vincent se laissa tomber le front contre le bureau. Il commençait à croire que le duc Barma avait raison. Mais sa signifiait qu'il ne dormirait plus jamais. Enfin, il tomberait surement d'épuisement avant...

On frappa soudain à sa porte et Vincent regretta qu'Echo soit absente. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir donner sa journée à sa servante ? Il se traina jusqu'à la porte et l'entre-ouvrit.

_Oui ?

_Vincent c'est moi.

Le blond regarda son grand frère, un peu surpris de le voir ici.

_Nii-san ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Le brun secoua la tête et une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans son regard. Vincent fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son frère avait du voir ses cernes.

_On m'a dit que tu souffrais d'insomnie mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point.

« L'enfoiré » Pensa le contractant de Yamane en entendant ses mots. Aucun doute, Rufus avait dû vendre la mèche d'une quelconque manière. Il espérait que l'homme aux cheveux rouge n'en avait pas trop dit. Souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il secoua la tête.

_Ce n'est pas bien grave et puis tu ne peux rien y faire.

_Pas bien grave ? Vincent, tu as une tête de zombie ! S'exclama le brun.

_Je t'assure que ça va.

_Tu as appelé Reim « Maman ». Ajouta Gilbert en croisant les bras.

Le blond grimaça. Il est vrai que plutôt dans la journée, le jeune homme agent avait été nommé ainsi. Mais c'était sorti tout seul après que Reim lui ait proposé du café pour l'aider à tenir le coup.

_Tu as besoin de dormir.

_Alors assomme moi car je crois que c'est le seul moyen de me faire fermer les yeux. Répondit Vincent un peu exaspéré.

Gilbert soupira et repensa à la lettre anonyme reçut plutôt. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Son petit frère détenait le Loir. S'il y a bien quelqu'un que les insomnies épargnaient, c'était lui. Puis il avait vu la scène avec Reim ce matin. Tout avait confirmé les dires de la lettre. Mais un point n'était pas encore éclairé. Point qui le mettait par ailleurs mal à l'aise. Gil inspira profondément. C'était son devoir de grand frère d'aider Vincent.

_ J'ai peut-être une meilleure idée...

_Laquelle ?

_Je... Je te le dirais après. Fit Gil en hésitant. Mais d'abords, met toi en tenu de nuit.

Vincent ne bougea pas, le fixant dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que le duc avait bien put lui raconter ? !

_Sérieusement ?

_S'il te plait, fait ce que je te dis. Répondit le contractant de Raven en rougissant.

Après une longue minute d'hésitation, Vincent finit par obéir. Pas qu'il ne soit pas content de passer du temps avec Gil. Non, c'était même tout le contraire. Sauf que là, il ne contrôlait pas toutes les données. Et Vincent détestait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Il alla se changer assez rapidement, même si il batailla longuement avec ses boutons de chemises. Le contractant de Raven retrouva son grand frère assis sur le lit. Il avait enlevé son manteau et ses chaussures.

_ Puis-je connaître ton idée maintenant ? Fit-il en rejoignant le plus vieux.

_Couche toi. Ordonna Gil d'une voix mal assuré, n'étant évidemment pas à l'aise à l'idée de donner des ordres à son petit frère.

Vincent s'exécuta sans poser de question cette fois ci. A peine allongé, un soupire de bien être lui échappa. Le matelas était moelleux à souhait et les couvertures chaudes. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir s'y endormir... Soudain, un poids se fit sentir. Gilbert venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le dos contre la tête de lit. Le comportement de Gil l'intrigua de plus en plus et Vincent se promit de couper les cheveux du duc la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Rufus adorait ses cheveux et...

_Vince, il faut qu'on parle.

La voix du brun le tira des pensées sur sa futur vengeance capillaire. Il se tourna vers lui, prenant appuie sur un coude.

_Je t'écoute.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Gil ne prenne la parole.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Vincent cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

_Je veux dire, c'est moi qui ait décidé de te protéger, de prendre le coup à ta place. Tu n'as rien à te rapprocher. S'expliqua Gilbert.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que la scène se rejouait devant ses yeux. Il revoyait Gilbert étendus au sol, une lame enfoncé dans la poitrine. La chain avait loupé de peu le cœur. La peur qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment l'avait paralysé sur place.

_Bien sûr que si... Murmura-t-il. Si je n'avais pas oublié mon chargeur de rechange, je ne me serais pas retrouvé en danger.

_Je te dit que ce n'est pas grave.

_Et moi je te dis que ça l'est ! S'écria le blond en se redressant. Et si jamais... Et si jamais tu...

« Et si jamais tu étais mort »

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de la dire à voix haute. La main de Gil se posa sur son épaule, l'incitant doucement à se rallonger.

_Vince, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais sans défense, je n'ai pas agis par un quelconque réflexe. J'ai voulus te protéger. Et à ce que je sache, tu ne peux pas contrôler le libre arbitre. Ajouta le brun dans un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Le contractant de Yamane le regarda dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Oui, il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Et ça lui faisait peur. Vincent se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Si jamais il perdait son frère, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais si jamais il le perdait par sa faute, il en mourait. Le plus jeune sursauta légèrement en sentant la main du plus vieux caresser ses cheveux. Le blond se laissa aller à ce geste apaisant.

_Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas Vincent.

La voix était douce et concerné. Le contractant de Yamane ne réussit pas à lui résister. Il se redressa à nouveau et avant que Gil ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il le prit dans ses bras.

_J'ai... J'ai peur de te perdre.

_Vince...

_Que tu sois toujours avec ton maitre où loin de moi, je peux faire avec. Le coupa le blond. Mais si jamais tu meurs...

Le brun resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Il passa maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Alors c'est ça qui l'empêchait de dormir ? L'idée de le perdre ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gil réalisa à quel point Vincent pouvait être fragile. Avec un très léger sourire, il rallongea à nouveau le contractant de Yamane. Il prit place à ses côtés mais sans passer sous les couvertures.

_Idiot, c'est bien ce causer des problèmes pour pas grand-chose.

_Parce que m'inquiéter pour toi, c'est idiot ? Rétorqua le blond en haussant un sourcil.

_Oui, car c'est le rôle de l'ainé, pas du cadet.

Vincent fut surpris par le sourire et les paroles de Gilbert. Revoir le brun agir comme un vrai grand frère le déroutait toujours autant. Il avait tout simplement perdu l'habitude.

_Tu es bizarre ce soir. Finit-il par dire.

Le contractant de Raven rougit instantanément. Le plus jeune avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait aider Vincent, l'aider à aller mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit toute à l'heure ? Ah oui, le libre arbitre...

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de dormir à cause de moi.

Vincent le regarda longuement avant de poser sa main sur le torse de son frère. Malgré le tissu, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Les battements réguliers l'apaisèrent malgré lui. Son frère allait bien, il était vivant. Mal à l'aise, Gilbert recula légèrement mais ne quitta pas le lit pour autant.

_Rassuré ?

_Tant qu'on ne s'en prend pas à nouveau à ta vie, oui. Répondit Vincent alors qu'un poids semblait avoir disparus de ses épaules.

Gil le gratifia d'un petit sourire et se remit à lui caresser les cheveux dans un rythme apaisant. Il faisait souvent ça à Sablier quand ils dormaient dans la rue. Vincent bailla plusieurs fois avant de fermer les yeux. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa alors que Morphée l'accueillait à bras ouvert. Le contractant de Raven continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sure que Vincent soit profondément endormi. Il le regarda quelque instant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_Bonne nuit Vince.

Il quitta ensuite discrètement la pièce, laissant son petit frère à son repos bien mérité

Plusieurs jours après cette nuit réparatrice, les agents de Pandora virent un spectacle des plus étonnements. Le duc Barma courait dans les couloirs, poursuivis par Vincent, ciseaux en main, qui menaçait de « lui refaire une petite coupe pour s'être mêlé des affaires des autres ! ». Break les regarda, consterné. Et après c'est lui qu'on traitait de clown...

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! *met en marche le disque* Une petite review s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. See you again !


	9. Chain

**Disclaimer** : Ben ça a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Content de vous revoir ! Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews mais aussi à ceux qui passent sans commenter ( Attention je vous observe~ *insérer une musique qui fait peur*). Une petit précision concernant ce chapitre : comme je trouve que le pouvoir du Loir a un côté « Belle au Bois Dormant », je lui ai donné la capacité d'utiliser des ronces. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sort tout droit de mon imagination déluré. Ah, et j'utilise parfois le terme « Dormouse » pour qualifier le Loir. J'espère que ça ne vous gène pas que j'alterne ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Vincent se rendit au centre scientifique de Pandora. Depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait plus de contact avec sa Chain. Le Loir semblait l'ignorer superbement, refusant de se manifester quand le blond avait besoin de lui. Pour un peu, Vincent aurait presque cru que sa Chain boudait. Une scientifique brune lui posa plusieurs questions, essayant d'établir une corrélation entre chaque. Mais rien ne ressortait clairement. Intrigué, la jeune femme demanda à Vincent d'entrer dans la salle où les futurs contractants de l'organisation recherchaient une chaine. Cette pièce était conçus sur une zone de faille. La frontière entre leur monde et l'Abysse était mince et des capteurs amplifiaient la résonance. Vincent pénétra dans la pièce entièrement blanche qui n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur à part la grande vitre du fond. Le contractant de Yamane prit place sur une chaise, attendant le signal.

La scientifique lui fit un signe de main et Vincent ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour pénétrer dans le lieu qui était réservé aux contractants et leurs Chains. Seulement, pas une trace du Loir. Ce dernier le fuyait-il vraiment ? Il marcha quelques instants dans le noir, appelant sa Chain. Alors qu'il commençait à se décourager, il sentit quelque chose taper contre son dos. Il se retourna et vit le Loir qui semblait agité.

_Dormouse ? Demanda Vincent, surpris.

La petite Chain bleue continua de voleter autours de lui en poussant des petits couinements colériques.

_Je ne veux pas te voir !

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu me considères comme inutile alors que je suis le premier à être venu à toi ! Mais tu as préféré l'autre...

Vincent fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sa Chain devait parler de Demios mais pourquoi était-il énervé à propos de ça ? Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs années qu'il possédait son autre Chain. Soudain, il sentit le pendentif de Pandora lui être arraché de son cou. Il n'avait même pas vu le Loir se sentit soudain déstabilisé, le décors d'eau liquide changeant autours de lui.

_Tu resteras ici avec moi ! Chouina la Chain en sautant sur l'épaule du blond.

Le sommeil envahit son corps sans qu'il ne puisse résister.

_Avec moi pour l'éternité... Répéta le Loir alors que des ronces s'enroulaient autours du corps de son maitre.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ! Cria la scientifique en fixant ses appareils qui s'emballaient.

Ces collègues essayèrent de pénétrer dans la salle mais le lien entre l'Abysse et le monde réel était dans un tel état d'instabilité qu'ils furent repousser. Ils virent Vincent glisser sur le côté et tomber par terre, inconscient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux scientifiques pour comprendre que le blond était piégé dans la dimension de sa Chain. Le sortir de-là n'allait pas être facile...

Gilbert fût prévenu plusieurs heures après l'incident. Un peu à contre cœur, il abandonna Oz au manoir des Rainsworth avec Alice et Sharon. Mais une fois à Pandora, il comprit que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Presque tous les scientifiques de l'organisation étaient réunis pour trouver une solution. Celle qui devait s'occuper de Vincent vint lui résumer la situation.

_Votre frère est comme... Prisonnier de son subconscient. Où plutôt, la partie du subconscient que chaque contractant partage avec sa Chain. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple contrôle mais le Loir en a décidé autrement. Si Vincent reste trop longtemps comme ça, il risque dans mourir.

_Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Demanda le brun.

Si une armée de scientifiques ne pouvait pas aider son frère, comment lui le pourrait-il ?

_De ce que nous savons, vous êtes la personne la plus susceptible d'aider Vincent. Vous êtes son frère et je ne pense pas que le Loir s'en prenne à vous.

_Que j'aille chercher Vincent ? Comment ?

_Toute la pièce est en résonnante avec son esprit, le toucher devrait être suffisant. Il vous suffira de le délivrer du Loir.

Le brun hésita longuement avant d'accepter. Mais il eut un petit sourire amer. Pourquoi hésitait-t-il ? Vincent était son frère. Son frère bon sang ! Et la redécouverte de ses souvenirs allait de paire avec son amour fraternel. Il aimait le blond comme n'importe quel grand frère le devrait. Il hocha la tête, résolut à aider Vincent.

_Je viens avec toi~ !

Il se retourna et vit Break. Une sucette à la bouche, le Chapelier Fou semblait amusé de la situation. Évidemment le « Rat d'égout » risquait peut-être de mourir. Gilbert le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Tu veux _m'aider ?_

_Oui Reim m'a prévenu de la situation. Et puis tu auras surement besoin de moi. Et si jamais le seul moyen de délivrer ton frère et de détruire le Loir ?

Ah ba voilà la vrai raison... Break voulait juste une occasion de détruire la Chain de Vincent. Mais il n'avait peut-être pas totalement tords. Cependant, il ne voulait envisager cette possibilité quand dernier recours.

_Alors allons y.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, sentant tout de suite l'ambiance oppressante du lieu. Elle sentait l'Abysse... Gilbert s'approcha doucement du blond. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés , remarquant que son frère respirait difficilement. Break le rejoignit, attendant la suite. Le brun finit par prendre la main du plus jeune. L'albinos posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gilbert. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour se retrouver dans un endroit totalement diffé lieu était même différent de celui où Vincent était arrivé plus tôt. Ils étaient dans une salle circulaire entourée de différents passages. C'est comme si le subconscient de Vincent s'était transformé en un véritable labyrinthe. Cela n'allait pas être simple de le retrouver...

_Par où commence-t-on ? Demanda le Chapelier fou en regardant les couloirs.

Gilbert allait répondre quand un cri le coupa :

_Intrus ! Intrus !

Une vingtaines de peluches éventrés flottant dans les airs venaient d'apparaitre. Break se serait crus face au poupée de la Volonté de l'Abysse. Gilbert abattit une peluche mais une autre la remplaça aussitôt. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et foncèrent d'un commun accord dans un couloir au hasard. Mais avant que Break ne le rejoigne, un mur lui barra soudain la route. Le Chapelier Fou manqua de peu de le prendre dans la figure. L'albinos se retourna et trancha les maudites poupées qui l'attaquaient. Break poussa un soupir agacé : le voilà séparé du brun maintenant. Peu importe la manière, Vincent trouvait toujours un moyen de lui pourrir la vie !

_Break ! S'écria Gilbert en tapant contre le mur.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il fixa le couloir, espérant ne pas tomber dans un autre piège. Il ne vit rien d'autre que cet immense couloir. Alors qu'il marchait sans trop savoir où aller, il entendit pleurer. Pressant le pas, il aperçut son frère sous son apparence d'enfant. Quand il vit le brun, Vincent se mit à courir.

_Attend !

Gilbert partit à la poursuite de l'incarnation enfantine de son frère. Mais plus il le suivait, plus le décor changeait. Il était à nouveau dans les couloirs en feu de Sablier. Seulement, aucun cadavres ne jonchaient le sol cette fois ci. C'est peut-être ce qui empêcha Gil de s'arrêter. Il manqua de perdre son petit frère alors il accéléra le pas. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Mais alors qu'il croyait saisir son frère par l'épaule, celui-ci disparut. La main du contractant de Raven se referma dans le vide, le laissant désemparé. Il regard autours de lui, ne voyant personne.

_Je me demande pourquoi je suis né ?

Gilbert se retourna en entendant la voix fluette. Vincent devait avoir à peu près cinq ans. Assis, les genoux repliaient contre la poitrine, il était adossé contre un mur. Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il disparaissait encore.

_Je ne pose que des problèmes à mon frère.

Cette fois ci, il avait dix ans et se tenait à deux pas du contractant de Raven. Gilbert ne put qu'uniquement frôler le dos du plus jeune.

_Mais je vais y remédier.

Appuyait contre une colonne, le regard affreusement triste, Vincent approchait des seize ans. Le brun le regarda, complétement perdu. C'était les pensées de son frère ?

_Vince...

Mais le contractant de Yamane le coupa, changeant à nouveau. Il était dos au vide et debout sur le rebord de la balustrade de l'étage. Il avait dix-neuf ans et semblait regarder Gilbert.

_Si je ne suis qu'un fardeau...

L'apparence de Vincent ne changea qu'un petit peu, lui donnant son apparence actuel. Le blond fit un pas en arrière et écarta les bras. Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper.

_Alors je n'ai qu'à disparaître.

A nouveau, sa main effleura celle de son frère qui tomba dans le vide. Le brun se pencha contre le rebords et vit Vincent se fondre dans les flammes. Ce n'était qu'une illusion... Mais Gilbert ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Alors c'est ça que son frère pensait ? Qu'il ferait mieux de disparaître ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? ! Gilbert se redressa et repartit à la recherche du plus jeune. Il avait deux mots à lui dire.

Break soupira en tombant sur un énième mur. Ses couloirs étaient de véritables labyrinthes qui se plaisaient à lui faire perdre la tête. L'albinos haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si il s'attendait à ce que le rat d'égout lui facilite la tache. Il était venus avec Gil en prétextant pouvoir lui être utile mais la réalité était autre. Le subconscient de Vincent était enfermé dans ce lieu. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être connaître les secrets du blond. Et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux et... Ah ! Encore un mur.

_Je vais me frayer un chemin avec Mad Hatter si ça continu...

Mais il risquerait peut-être de tuer le blond si il faisait ça. Un sourire sinistre orna ses lèvres. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée finalement...

Le Loir fixa Break avec suspicion. Celui ci ne bougeait plus depuis quelques minutes. Mais peu importe ce qu'il comptait faire, il ne laisserait pas ce stupide chapelier s'approcher de son maitre. Par contre, contrôler les mouvements de Gilbert lui était plus difficile. Même si il avait endormis Vincent, son esprit s'échappait sous formes de pensées qui guidaient lentement mais surement le brun vers lui. De plus, il hésitait à attaquer franchement le brun. Son maitre serait pourtant bien plus heureux si il ne se souciait pas tout le temps de Gilbert. La Chain émit un petit couinement plaintif. C'était pourtant la tristesse de Vincent qui l'avait attiré... Alors il lui avait offert le sommeil à volonté. Dormir était le seul moment où le blond n'était pas malheureux.

Soudain, tout trembla autours de lui, surprenant la Chain. Il vit une forme noir s'élever autours de Break et le le Loir recula, effrayé. L'albinos utilisait Mad Hatter dans sa dimension ! Il entendit rire derrière lui et Demios se plaça à ses côtés. Celui n'avait rien dit quand le Loir avait piégé leur maitre. Mais à cause de Break, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans l'ombre.

_Si il détruit cet endroit, tu auras tout gagné!

_Au lieu de te moquer, tu ferais mieux de m'aider. Rétorqua le Loir.

Le squelette secoua légèrement la tête.

_C'est toi qui a provoqué ça, alors répare tes erreurs.

_Il risque de tuer notre maitre.

Demios resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer, agacé.

_Je me demande ce qui me retient de te trancher la tête petite sourie.

Le Loir en aurait levé les yeux au la deuxième Chain partit en direction de Break pour le distraire. Il espérait juste que Demios ne soit pas touché par les pouvoirs du Chapelier Fou. Il vit Demios prendre l'apparence d'une silhouette encapuchonné. On aurait dit un Baskerville... Non. On aurait dit Vincent quand il devenait le Chasseur de tête. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper plus longtemps de ça.

Gilbert sursauta en entendant les mêmes bruits que dans l'antre de Cheshire. Il vit les murs commençait à se lézarder et s'effondrer. Un coup de Break à n'en pas douter. Mais n'était-ce pas dangereux pour son petit frère ? Il entendit soudain des bruit affolé parvenir derrière lui. C'était les peluches de toute à l'heure ! Mais cette fois-ci, elles semblaient effrayées. Gilbert comprit pourquoi quand il vit un sillon corrosif foncé droit vers lui.

_Break, je vais te tuer ! Cria le brun en se mettant à courir avec les illusions.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il tomba dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il reprit conscience, il était étendus par terre. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien mais rien ne semblait casser. Il se releva tout en se frottant la tête et regarda autours de lui. On aurait dit une chambre d'enfant. Mais dans une version macabre. Elle était remplie de peluche pour la plus part décapités ou éventré aperçut un lit avec Vincent allongé dessus, endormis. Il couru vers lui mais sentit soudain une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Le contractant de Raven tangua sur ses jambes et recula de plusieurs pas. Un sort de sommeil formait un périmètre autours du lit.

_Vincent !

Rien... Comment allait-il faire pour l'approcher sans s'endormir aussi ?

_Ne t'approches pas !

Gilbert se retourna vers la petit voix en colère. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise quand il comprit quelle venait de la Chain du blond. L'animal semblait très énervé et s'approcha du brun.

_Laisse mon maitre tranquille ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il me délaisse ! Tout est à cause de toi !

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Et pourquoi tu as emprisonné Vincent ici ? Demanda Gilbert, interloqué. Il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Des ronces l'attaquèrent soudain, l'obligeant à s'éloigner un peu plus. Deux s'enroulèrent autours de ses poignets, le stoppant. Les épines s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, le faisant siffler de douleur. Le Loir prit place devant lui, des dizaines de ronces prêt à attaquer à ses côtés.

_Si tu n'étais pas là, mon maitre n'aurait pas des projets aussi... Aussi insensés. Couina le Loir.

Gilbert ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre les paroles de l'illusion et celle de la Chain. Il tourna la tête vers Vincent, sentant son cœur se serrer. Son frère voulait disparaître... Pour lui.

_Je n'ai jamais voulus que Vincent fasse ça pour moi...

_Si tu n'avais pas cessé de le considérer comme ton frère, mon maitre n'aurait pas souffert autant ! Si je me débarrasse de toi, il pourra tout recommencer à zéro !

Les ronces filèrent droits sur Gilbert qui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si il pouvait mourir ici...

_Ça suffit !

Le temps fut comme figé et les ronces s'immobilisèrent avant de disparaître. Le brun tourna lentement son regard vers son petit frère. Vincent était à genoux sur le lit, le visage endormis. Il semblait lutter contre les effets de sa Chain. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, essayant de se réveiller. Heureusement que le contrôle de sa Chain s'était un peu relacher où il dormirait encore. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Loir fasse une chose pareille !

_Vincent ! S'écria Gilbert, soulagé.

Le blond lui sourit avant de regarder le Loir. Il demanda d'une voix sèche :

_Dormouse, comment peux-tu penser une seconde que tuer mon frère me rendra heureux ?

_Mais... Commença la petite Chain.

_Pas de « mais » ! J'ai décidé de mon avenir il y a bien longtemps et ce n'est pas toi qui le changera !

Le Loir sembla effrayer par l'éclat de voix et Vincent piqua du nez, les yeux fermés. Mais il serra les dents, ne voulant pas que son frère soit à nouveau au prise avec sa Chaine. De son côté, Gilbert était complétement impuissant, ne pouvant que regarder. Il espérait juste que Break n'arrive pas trop tôt ou il serait capable d'attaquer le Loir.

_Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. Couina piteusement la petite Chaine.

Cela surpris Vincent qui resta interdit quelques secondes. Il eut finalement un petit sourire et fit signe au Loir de le rejoindre. D'abords méfiante, la Chaine finit par obéir. Elle prit place sur les genoux de son maitre. Celui ci se pencha vers lui pour que son frère n'entende pas.

_Ma souffrance n'est rien comparé à mon désir de rendre heureux Gilbert.

_Alors tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

_Non, car je ferais toujours tout pour lui.

Le blond prit le Loir dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il étreignait sa Chaine comme ça. Après tout, elle ressemblait à une adorable peluche...

_Mais ne pense pas que je te néglige pour Demios. Tu resteras toujours important pour moi et j'ai besoin de toi.

Le Loir sembla rassurer par ses paroles et frotta sa tête contre le torse de Vincent. Il ne pouvait pas dissuader son maitre de ses funestes projets. Mais au moins, il resterait avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que grâce à tout ça, Gilbert pourrait sauver son petit frère.

Vincent finit par se lever du lit, complétement éveillé maintenant. Le brun s'approcha de lui et posa timidement sa main sur son épaule.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

_C'est un secret. Répondit Vincent avec un clin d'œil.

Gilbert voulut répondre mais un violent séisme fit trembler toute la chambre. Le Loir se blottit un peu plus contre son maitre, lui expliquant la situation.

_Et si on récupérait le Chapelier avant qu'il ne fiche tout en l'air ?

Gilbert hocha la tête et le Loir les guida jusqu'à Break. Ce dernier était au prise avec une silhouette écarlate. Quand elle vit le petit groupe, Demios en profita pour disparaître comme si il n'était rien de plus qu'une simple illusion. Il fut soulagé de voir que le Loir avait cessé ses caprices. Une Chain n'avait pas le droit d'aller à l'encontre des désirs de son maitre. Pour lui, le problème ne se posait pas. Tant que le contrat n'était pas fini, il servirait Vincent sans discuter. C'est son désir farouche de réussir ses projets qui l'avait attiré à lui après tout. Demios émit un petit chuintement de douleur. Le pouvoir du Chapelier Fou avait touché l'une de ses côtes. Heureusement, ce n'était pas mortel ni même très handicapant... Mais il irait quand même faire sa fête au Loir pour se venger.

De son côté, Break lança un regard déçut à Vincent. Il aurait bien aimé s'en débarrasser ici... Tant pis. Le blond lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

_Monsieur le Chapelier, je ne savais pas que vous teniez autant à moi !

_Oh, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua à Break que tout était à nouveau sous contrôle.

_Bien, alors si vous nous sortiez d'ici ?

_Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous laisser ici. Répondit Vincent avec amusement.

_C'est vous qui voyez. Mais je suis sure que Mad Hatter sera ravis de tout détruire y compris votre rat narcoleptique.

La Chain se mit à pousser des couinements indignés et en colères. Il allait lui montrer qui était le rat à cette espèce de décoloré diabétique ! Vincent rit en entendant les pensées de sa Chain. Mais il n'avait pas tords, Break ne manquait pas d'air.

_Vince, Break, ça suffit maintenant. Soupira le contractant de Raven, excédé par leur comportement puérile.

Vincent délaissa Break et se placa au côté de son frère. Gentiment, il demanda au Loir de les sortir d'ici. La Chain s'exécuta non sans la tentation immense de laisser l'albinos entre les lames de Demios.

Gilbert ouvrit lentement les yeux, content de retrouver la salle blanche de Pandora. Break était entrain de s'étirer, ennuyé par la situation nouvelle. Il n'avait put rien à faire ici.

_Je retourne voir mademoiselle Sharon !

_Dit à Oz que je rentrerais dans la soirée.

Break hocha la tête avant quitter la pièce. Le brun reporta son attention sur Vincent quand celui-ci se redressa. Un peu groggy, le blond semblait légèrement perdus. Il se rapprocha de Gilbert par réflexe quand il vit une horde de scientifique courir vers eux.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi tu es là ?

Surpris, Gilbert le regarda bizarrement.

_Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ?

_ Ben j'étais venus ici pour parler avec ma Chaine mais j'ai dû m'endormir dans la salle. Pourquoi ?

Pour le coup, le contractant de Raven en aurait presque rit. Vincent croyait qu'il s'était simplement endormis.

_Pour rien Vince.

Il aida son frère à se relever. Le brun dissuada les scientifiques de harceler son frère en leur disant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ils abandonnèrent bien à contre cœur. Gilbert regarda le plus jeune. Peut-être que lui avait oublié mais ce n'était pas son cas. Et il était bien décidé à empêcher son frère de disparaître. De son côté, le Loir demandait à Vincent pourquoi il avait mentit.

_Je ne sais pas ce que Gil a vu pendant que j'étais inconscient. Je préfère être prudent Répondit-il par pensée.

Il se tourna vers Gilbert et lui prit le bras en souriant.

_Et il est plus facile d'agir quand tout le monde croit que tu ne sais rien.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour la route ! Au plaisir de vous revoir, See you again !


	10. Lien

**Note** : Comme d'habitude chers lecteurs.

**Disclaimer** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime, vous le savez ? ( Non, ben maintenant oui.) Bref, trêve de débordement affectif. Ce nouveau chapitre est un petit peu particulier. Il a deux fins. L'une heureuse et l'autre non. Normalement, il ne devait y en avoir qu'une mais comme j'étais incapable de me décider, j'ai mis les deux. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent se déprimer, sautait la deuxième fin ( qui sera indiquée). Mais si vous êtes plus adeptes des fins heureuses, lisez jusqu'au bout. Et là je viens de vous spoiler ma fic dès le départ... Bref. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et seul un croissant de lune empêchait l'obscurité de régner. Vincent, assit sur son lit, fixait l'astre sans vraiment le voir. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Les rideaux étaient en parfaites états et les oreillers aussi. Aucune peluches ne jonchaient le sol et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un ciseaux dans la chambre. C'était une pièce neutre, sans âme. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose surprenante. Vincent portait un cache œil en cuir noir, dissimulant son iris carmine. Enfin... là où elle se trouvait _avant. _Le blond effleura son cache du bout des doigts. Tout ces événements lui paraissaient tellement loin.

_Flash Back_

Il était appuyé contre un mur, son arme en main. Il regarda autours de lui. Son frère était à genoux par terre, une entaille au flanc. Oz et Alice étaient enchainés côte à côte. Ils semblaient aussi mal en point l'un que l'autre. Mais après tout, les chaines qui les maintenaient drainées leurs pouvoirs de contractants. Les Baskervilles avaient tous prévus. Break était immobile aussi, fixant avec haine Lily. Bandersnatch maintenait Sharon au sol, menaçant de lui arracher la gorge à tout moment. La Baskerville avait faillis tuer Liam et maintenant elle s'en prenait à la jeune femme. Break se fit la promesse de la découper en morceau. Vincent tourna un peu la tête sur le côté. Leo avait activé la porte de l'Abysse. Il voulait y expédier le blond et la brune. D'après lui, c'était nécessaire. C'était le but de leur attaque après tout.

Mais Vincent ne voyait qu'une chose. La tragédie de Sablier. Des cadavres, des flammes... Tout avait été de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas écouté cette maudite femme, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais une lueur de raison le traversa. Si jamais Oz était renvoyé dans l'Abysse, son frère ne s'en remettrait pas. L'incarnation de Glen ferait en sorte de le piéger à jamais. Personnellement, il s'en moquait complétement. Il n'aimait pas le blond, celui-ci accaparant toute l'attention de Gilbert. A cause de lui, il ne le voyait plus. Seulement, le détenteur de Raven était heureux quand son maitre était là. Et dieu sait à quel point il aimait voir Gil sourire même si ce n'était pas pour lui.

Le contractant de Yamane essaya d'analyser toutes les possibilités. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il fixa la porte qui commençait à s'ouvrir. Vincent en avait mal au cœur rien qu'à sa vue. Il sursauta imperceptiblement. Un lointain souvenir venait de resurgir dans son esprit. Les enfants de la malchance étaient liés à l'Abysse. Ils pouvaient ouvrir la porte...

_Mais aussi la refermer. Murmura doucement le blond.

Tout s'était enchainé à une vitesse hallucinante. Vincent avait l'impression de regarder quelqu'un d'autre agir. Utilisant Demios pour se frayer un chemin, il parvint jusqu'à Leo sous le regard éberlué des autres. Le reste des Baskervilles ne pouvaient pas intervenir, coincé avec les autres.

_Vincent ?

Le blond prit le temps de regarder son frère avant de faire face à Leo. Le visage du brun affichait la plus parfaite incompréhension. Mais l'ancien serviteur fronça les sourcils devinant les attentions du blond.

_Je t'interdit de faire ça. Siffla la réincarnation de Glen.

Le détenteur de Yamane eut un petit sourire avant de faire un pas en arrière.

_Désolé, je ne reçois d'ordre que de Gil.

Contrant une attaque du Jabberwocky avec Demios, Vincent courut vers la porte. Son œil droit le lança douloureusement mais il serra les poings. Si pour empêcher son frère d'être malheureux il devait retourner dans cet endroit de cauchemars... Alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Une explosion faillit le faire tomber mais il se rattrapa de justesse.

_Vincent !

Se tournant à demi, il fit un petit sourire à Gil. Le brun s'était relevé mais ses jambes tremblaient. Sa blessure était surement plus profonde que prévue. Les deux frères se fixèrent avant que le blond ne ferme les yeux. Il entendit le brun lui criait d'arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard. Le sang de Gilbert se glaça dans ses veines quand Vincent lui fit un petit signe d'adieu. Il cria à nouveau mais sans succès.

_Arrête toi tout de suite ! Lança Léo en s'approchant de lui.

Mais Vincent sauta. Pénétrant dans l'Abysse, des chainrd s'enroulèrent autours de son corps. Le détenteur de Yamane soupira de soulagement. La porte s'était refermée derrière lui. Maintenant, tout était entre les mains des autres. Il n'avait peut-être pas réalisé son but mais au moins, il avait aidé son frère. Il avait bien agit... Pour une fois. Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira la poitrine. Malgré tous ses efforts, il perdit connaissance.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Vincent regarda autours de lui, perdu. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Deux heures ? Six jours ? Un an ? La perception du temps dans l'Abysse était inexistante. Le contractant de Yamane regard autours de lui. Il s'attendait à tout moment à l'apparition de la « Alice blanche ». Seulement, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait différent qui vint à sa rencontre. Une forme cachée sous une cape s'approcha de lui. Vincent la fixa avec méfiance. C'était peut-être une Chain souhaitant faire de lui son déjeuner. Mais c'est une voix féminine qui émergea de la cape.

_Vincent Nightray... J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

_Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

La silhouette sourit et claqua des doigts. Demios et Yamane se matérialisèrent à ses cotées. Vincent écarquilla les yeux. On lui avait ôté ses Chains...

_C'est elles qui me l'ont dit. Ton existence n'a pas de secret pour moi.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il détestait être en position de faiblesse. Il ne connaissait même pas le visage de son interlocuteur. L'autre s'approcha un peu de lui, caressant distraitement la tête du Loir.

_Mais tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. Alors avant que la Volonté de l'Abysse ne te trouve, je vais t'accorder une faveur.

_Une faveur ? Répéta Vincent, intrigué.

_Je peux te permettre de sortir d'ici pour exactement trois jours. Pas un de plus. Ne veux-tu pas dire correctement au-revoir à ton grand frère ? Demanda la femme avec amusement.

Le blond serra les poings. Il hésitait. D'un côté, il voulait le voir au moins une dernière fois. Mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas lui apporter des souffrances supplémentaires. Vincent soupira longuement en regardant la silhouette. Pourquoi venait-elle l'embêter alors qu'il s'était résigné à souffrir dans l'Abysse ? Sa proposition était même horrible quand il y réfléchissait.

_De toute façon, qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me renvoyer là-bas des années plus tard ?

La silhouette ria en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle secoua la main comme si cette idée était stupide.

_Je n'aurais rien à y gagner. Alors, ta décision ?

Vincent hésita longuement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Il voulait revoir Gil au moins une fois. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps...Qu'est ce qu'il risquait ? Au moins, si son frère le rejetait, il n'aurait pas à le supporter.

_C'est d'accord.

Mais à peine eut-il prononcer ses mots qu'une douleur fulgurante explosa de son œil droit. Vincent hurla et essaya de contenir le flot de sang avec sa main. Son œil lui avait été littéralement arraché. Serrant les dents, il regarda la silhouette. Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était qu'un piège ! Le voilà comme Break maintenant ! Pourtant aucune folie ne semblait émaner de la silhouette. Cela semblait même l'ennuyer.

_C'est cet œil qui te lie à l'Abysse depuis ta naissance. C'est grâce à lui que je pourrais te rappeler ici. Expliqua-t-elle.

_Vous vous êtes bien gardée de mentionner ça... Grinça Vincent, la main poisseuse de sang.

Mais déjà, son corps disparaissait à nouveau dans un éclat de lumière. Le blond tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

_Je ne sais même qui vous êtes.

Juste avant de quitter l'Abysse, la silhouette lui répondit :

_Je m'appelle Lacie.

_Fin du flash back._

Vincent soupira en repensant à cet événement. Il s'était ensuite réveillé à l'hôpital de Pandora. Apparemment, il était apparus devant la porte des Nightray comme il y a plusieurs années. A la différence qu'il était désormais considéré comme un traite. Seulement, avoir refermé la porte de l'Abysse le mettait en sursis. Il n'avait répondus à aucune question, se murant dans le silence. Le blond était revenus pour faire ses adieux à son frère pas pour perdre son temps en interrogatoire. Étonnamment, il n'avait eut aucun contact avec les Baskervilles. Peut-être ne savaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient revenus. Echo était absente. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rester chez les Nightray si lui n'y était pas. Au final, il n'avait presque vu personne. Il avait croisé Break en sortant d'un énième interrogatoire. Il lui avait sourit, faisant stopper les agents qui l'encadraient.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars dans trois jours. Définitivement ».

« Un rat dégout se comportant en héros. On aura tout vu. »

Le blond n'avait pas réagit. A quoi bon ? Que le chapelier pense ce qu'il veut de lui, il s'en moquait. Break l'avait regardé regagner la chambre attribuée par Pandora. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa haine envers Vincent avait un peu diminué. Mais juste un peu moins. De son côté, Vincent avait demandé à voir Gilbert dès le premier jour. Cependant, son frère était en mission avec Oz et Alice. Il ne pouvait pas revenir tout de suite. Ils l'avaient prévenus du retour de Vincent. Cependant, ce n'était pas sure qu'il puisse être là avant la fin du délais. Au fond de lui, le blond espérait que ce soit le cas. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Gil plus.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. Vincent sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses pensées. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être.

_Entrer.

Gilbert rentra dans la chambre, le visage sombre. L'ancien contractant était un peu surpris. L'air fatigué du brun ne le trompa pas. Il avait dû voyager sans s'arrêter pour revenir à réussit à lui sourire.

_Bonsoir Nii-san. Tu...

_Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Le coupa sèchement le brun.

Pas le temps pour les politesses apparemment. La contractant de Raven se triturait nerveusement les mains. Vincent n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de la gène ou de la colère. Peut-être bien les deux.

_Pour empêcher que tu sois malheureux.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Gil, il s'expliqua. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fût sincère.

_Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ton maître. Et le perdre à nouveau, définitivement cette fois-ci, t'aurais désespéré. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux.

Gilbert sembla estomaqué. Encore une fois, son frère ne jurait que par lui. Oui, il l'avait protégé quand ils étaient à Sablier mais c'était par pur « égoïsme » ! Si Vincent n'était plus là alors il perdait sa raison de vivre. En vérité, ils avaient autant besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que Vincent fasse aussi peu cas de sa vie. Gilbert sentit la colère brusquement monter en lui. Avant que Vincent n'est le temps de réagir, il le gifla. Bien sure, Gilbert regretta son geste mais pour l'instant, il était bien trop en colère. Le blond porta la main à sa joue, bouche bée. C'est la première fois que Gil le frappait...

_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu me dis ?

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voix de Gil semblait sur le point de se briser. Le brun baissa la tête.

_Gil ?

_A quoi ça sert de se sacrifier si c'est pour laisser les autres derrière ? ! Et puis... Qui t'as demandé de donner ta vie pour mon bonheur ? !

Vincent écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas pensé. A force de maltraitance, il en était venus à haïr sa propre existence. Il n'avait pas à être là. C'était aussi simple que ça. Le blond détourna le regard, tout se mélangeant en lui.

_Je voulais...

Mais l'ancien contractant se stoppa. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulus au juste ? Le trous béant qui remplaçait son œil droit sembla le bruler. Gilbert soupira doucement et relâcha son petit frère. Vincent se replia sur lui même et inspira profondément. De toute façon, il disparaitrait au petit matin. Gil effleura doucement la joue rouge de Vincent.

_Tu crois vraiment que je serais heureux de te perdre ?

_Je ne suis pas Oz après tout. Répondit amèrement Vincent. Et tu n'aimes pas être avec moi.

Gilbert resta silencieux quelques secondes, essayant de mettre les bons mots sur ses sentiments.

_Tu te trompes.

_Dis moi la vérité alors. Fit le blond avec un sourire sans joie.

_Tu es mon petit frère, ma seule famille par le sang. Et je tiens à toi.

C'était tellement simple à dire... Et pourtant, c'est la première fois que Gil prononçait ses mots à voix haute. Il vit une myriade d'émotions passer dans les yeux de l'ancien contractant.

_J'aurais tout fichu en l'air ? Murmura tellement bas le blond que Gil ne l'entendit pas.

Vincent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'un rire dément franchissait ses lèvres. Tout ça fait pour rien ! Sa vie n'était qu'une comédie grotesque qu'il avait gâché tout seul. On aurait presque dit un héros de tragédie. Sauf qu'il ne se relèverait pas après la tombé de rideau. Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'état de son frère. Avant, il aurait crus que Vincent était simplement fou. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'est les événements qui avaient conduit son fragile, apeuré, mignon petit frère sur le chemin du désespoir. Et celui-ci était parfois bien plus puissant que la folie.

_Tout ce ci est risible, n'est-ce pas Nii-san ? Demanda soudain Vincent.

Ses larmes coulaient désormais alors qu'un sourire tordu déformait son visage.

_J'ai toujours voulu que tu m'acceptes. Et au moment où ça arrive, je dois partir. C'est à s'en tirer une balle...

Gilbert le prit soudain dans ses bras, le serrant si fort que le blond en eut dû mal à respirer. Son frère ne l'avait pas étreint comme ça depuis l'époque de Sablier. Quand, encore enfant, Gilbert pensait l'abandonner dans la rue. Vincent s'agrippa à lui, haletant dans ses larmes. Il restèrent longtemps ainsi avant que le brun ne parle.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû cesser de te protéger. Vince, petit frère, je suis tellement désolé...

_Gil, je t'en supplie, tais toi. Le coupa le contractant de Yamane d'une voix faible.

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux sans comprendre. Vincent secoua la tête, contenant un sanglot.

_C'est...C'est trop tard maintenant. Alors n'en rajoute pas plus et va-t-en.

Le contractant de Raven resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il lâcha son petit frère et se leva du lit. Il fit mine de quitter la pièce avant de s'arrêter brutalement, la main sur la poignet de porte. Il serra les dents et revint vers Vincent. Sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune, il se planta devant lui, les yeux brillants.

_J'ai étais... Le pire grand frère de l'univers ! Alors il est hors de question que je continu !

Il saisit doucement l'ancien contractant par les épaules. Il effleura son cache-oeil avant de le regarder.

_Je ne te laisserais pas seul.

L'œil manquant de Vincent sembla le bruler plus que jamais et pourtant, il semblait soulagé d'un poids. Il prit Gilbert dans ses bras, posant son front contre son épaule. Il réprima à grande peine une nouvelle vague de larme. Le blond avait été fort pendant trop longtemps et maintenant, il craquait.

_Tu es vraiment cruel Nii-san...

Gilbert hocha la tête, tentant de sourire. Les deux frères s'allongèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Semblant revenir en enfance, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Le plus souvent, ils évoquaient des souvenirs communs, des détailles insignifiants de leurs quotidiens. Pour la première fois, ils parlaient comme deux frères ordinaires. C'est comme si l'enfer n'attendait pas Vincent au matin. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi, plus proche que jamais. Mais alors qu'ils riaient de la dernière tentative de Gil pour cesser de fumer, le visage du brun se décomposa. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, illuminant la chambre. Vincent eut un petit sourire triste en voyant cela. Il se rapprocha de Gil et celui-ci passa un bras autours de la taille du blond. Tentative inutile de garder son petit frère dans ce monde. L'ancien contractant releva la tête avant d'embrasser son frère sur la joue. Il ferma les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

_Adieu.

Gilbert ne répondit pas, serrant juste les dents. Ses bras venaient de se refermer dans le vide.

* * *

(good ending)

Vincent se laissa tirer dans les profondeurs de l'Abysse. Il regarda vaguement autours de lui. Aucune trace de cette fameuse Lacie. Peu importe, il ne voulait pas d'un autre marché avec elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait enfin pus mettre les choses aux claires avec Gilbert. Alors... Il pouvait bien affronter le cauchemars de cet endroit. Il allait être transformé en Chain est devenir un serviteur de la Volonté de l'Abysse. Si elle décidait de ne pas le tuer avant. Il ferma les yeux, résigné.

Cependant, une secousse fit vibrer tout l'endroit. Vincent sentit les chaines se resserraient instinctivement autours de lui. Intrigué, le blond rouvrit l'œil. Le décor autour de lui semblait trembler.

_Vincent !

Le blond se demanda s'il rêvait. Il se mordit la langue et eut mal. Tout était réel. Son frère était là, Raven à ses côtés. Vincent écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il put oublié les pouvoirs du Corbeau. Gil s'approcha rapidement, la main tendu vers lui, l'interpellant encore. Incapable de prononcer un mot, le plus jeune leva le bras comme il pouvait. Il voulait être égoïste et resté auprès de son frère pour le reste de son existence. Qu'on le laisse être égoïste pour une fois ! Leurs mains se joignirent et Vincent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les chaines se désagrégèrent alors que Gilbert utilisait Raven pour sortir. Les seules choses dont le blond se rappela ensuite, c'est l'éclat du soleil brulant de midi.

Et le sourire de son frère.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire quelles fins vous avez préféré ^^. See you again !


	11. Pari

**Disclaimer** : A Jun Mochizuki-sama !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir (bonne année!) encore merci, lecteurs de mon coeur pour faire vivre ce recueil =) . Pour vous remerciez, un chapitre placé sous le signe de l'humour parce que j'en fais pas assez et que rire, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée s'annonçait calme ce jour là. Aucunes missions dangereuses en vues et pas l'ombre d'un Baskerville. Une période propice à la détente dont bien des personnes profitaient. Mais il y avait une exception. Et cette dernière était à deux doigts de se ronger les mains. Gilbert, assis dans un fauteuil du manoir Rainsworth était au bord de l'explosion. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'aider et Break ne se gênait pas pour le pousser un peu plus à bout. La situation amusée beaucoup l'albinos alors que Gilbert se demandait encore et encore pourquoi il avait accepté.

Il tenté d'arrêter de fumer. Encore.

Mais cette fois ci, l'enjeu était capital. Le brun avait parié avec Break qu'il était capable de battre son record. A savoir, deux semaines sans toucher à une cigarette. Si le brun réussissait ce défit, l'albinos avait juré de se teindre les cheveux en rose ! C'était risqué mais Break aimait le goût du danger. A l'inverse, le brun serait obligé de s'occuper de la paperasse du Chapelier ainsi que de celle de Reim. Et autant dire que la perspective d'un océan de papiers administratifs sur son bureau ne réjouissait pas Gilbert. Mais celui-ci avait accepté le défis par orgueil et il le regrettait déjà. Il n'était qu'au vendredi de la première semaine et le manque se faisait sentir. Le contractant de Raven tentait par tous les moyens de resté calme, de ne pas y penser mais...

_Gil-kun~ Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Le brun tourna la tête vers Break. Celui-ci, avec un grand sourire, agitait un paquet de cigarette sous son nez. Gilbert déglutit difficilement à cette vision tentatrice. Enfoiré de clown perfide !

_Je ne me ferais pas avoir aussi facilement. Grogna le plus jeune.

_Ne soit pas si catégorique. En plus, c'est ta marque préféré !

Gilbert leva les yeux au plafond, retenant un gémissement de désespoir. Break était un monstre ! Oz, malgré son sourire amusé, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié de son serviteur.

_Break, c'est déloyal.

_Quand m'as-tu déjà vu joué à la régulière ? Rétorqua le Chapelier avec un petit sourire en coin.

Seulement, Break ne put continuer de torturer Gil, ayant un rendez-vous avec Reim de prévus. Passant par un placard, il disparut sous le regard méfiant d'Alice, non sans avoir salué Sharon. Cette dernière était occupée à apprendre à la Chain les manières de se comporter en société. La leçon se déroulait très bien, la menace de l'éventail motivant beaucoup Alice. Gil, lui, put enfin souffler et il se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil.

_Je vais jamais tenir... Se lamenta-t'il.

_Ne fais pas ce plaisir à Break.

_Je sais Oz... Mais c'est trop dur.

Le petit blond se mit à réfléchir, tentant de trouver une solution.

_Il faudrait que tu trouves quelque chose pour t'occuper.

_Cela me semble une bonne idée. Approuva Sharon.

C'est ainsi que les jours suivants, Gilbert put compter sur l'aide de ses amis. Enfin... Aide était un bien grand mot. Oz lui avait proposé de manger à chaque fois que le besoin de fumer ce faisait sentir. Résultat, il avait prit au moins trois kilos. Car le problème, c'est qu'il avait principalement envie de sucré et que les barres au chocolat, au bout d'un moment, ça finissaient sur les hanches. Gilbert avait alors essayé autre chose. Il c'était mit à cuisiner. Les membres de Pandora furent très content de recevoir des cookies, madeleines et autres muffins. Seulement, faire autant de pâtisseries avait un coût et le porte-monnaie de Gilbert fut rapidement vide. La seconde proposition fut celle d'Alice. Qui était d'ailleurs à l'image de la jeune Chaine ! A chaque fois que Gil attrapé une cigarette ou évoquait l'envie de fumer, Alice le frappait. Et attention, pas une petit claque ! Non, un bon vieux coup de pied retourné pour lui faire passer son envie de nicotine. La solution marcha plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alice manque de lui briser les côtes.

Le contractant de Raven soupira en repensant à ses anciens bleus. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la Chain. Il faisait désormais attention à ses mots, sachant très bien qu'Alice n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le frapper. C'est qu'elle préférait largement sa Tête d'Algue à l'autre Clown ! Alors elle voulait que Gil gagne. Mais pour l'instant, le brun testait la méthode de Sharon. La jeune femme savait que le contractant de Raven avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et les mains. Elle l'avait donc mit au tricot. Et la proposition avait beau être improbable, il n'avait pas protesté. Franchement, qui oserait dire « non » à une personne pouvant vous étaler au sol d'un coup d'éventail ? Le masochisme de Gil avait ses limites. Il était donc entrain de confectionner une écharpe, ne se débrouillant pas trop mal.

Mais la solution pour freiner durablement son envie de nicotine apparut plus tard. Un après-midi, le petit groupe profitait d'un moment de calme à Pandora. Break n'était pas là, laissant un instant de répit au contractant de Raven. Mais Sharon était présente, donnant des conseils tricot à Gil. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un homme bien connus.

_Oz ! Gil !

_Oncle Oscar ! S'écria le petit blond avec un grand sourire.

Le brun leva enfin les yeux de son tricot. Il s'apprêtait à saluer l'autre homme quand un détail le fit tiquer. Oscar était entrain de _fumer._ Les dieux étaient-ils contre lui ? L'odeur de la cigarette vint heurter ses pauvres petites narines en plein sevrage et Gil sentit ses nerfs le lâcher. Il devait rester calme ou il était capable de sauter sur le Vessalius pour lui arracher son paquet. Calme... Inspire, expire... Mais perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne vit pas Oscar se poster juste derrière lui.

_Alors Gil, tu ne me dit plus bonjour ? Lança joyeusement le blond.

L'odeur se fit plus forte et le contractant de Raven envoya promener sa raison. Il se redressa d'un coup, laissant tomber son écharpe. Il attrapa le gilet d'Oscar et le secoua comme un prunier.

_Donnez moi vos clopes !

_ … Hein ?!

_Vos cigarettes, vite ! Réitéra Gil, plus maître de lui-même.

_Gil ! S'écria Oz, étonné par la réaction de son serviteur.

Alice se leva à son tour, et fidèle à sa promesse, mit un coup dans la tête du brun qui alla valser au sol. Oscar remit son haut en place, regardant le contractant de Raven sans comprendre. Celui-ci se redressa, frottant sa nouvelle bosse. Alice n'y était pas aller de main-morte ! Mais il se retint de la disputer. Sans son intervention, il aurait surement fait les poches d'Oscar ou récupérer le mégot qui trainait au sol. Il était déjà tellement minable alors qu'il n'était que mercredi. Il craquerait avant, c'était sure... Gilbert s'inclina devant Oscar :

_Je suis vraiment désolé ! !

Et il partit en courant. Les autres le regardèrent et le Vessalius empêcha Oz de partir à sa poursuite. Gilbert avait besoin de se calmer, seul. Sharon, elle, ramassa le tricot abandonné en soupirant. Si Break gagnait ce pari, il allait être infernal pendant plusieurs jours. Et puis, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aurait aimé voir le Chapelier fou avec les cheveux teints. De son côté, Gil s'était enfuit dans le bois qui entourait la propriété. Il marcha au hasard, se répétant sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'incapable, un drogué, un faible, un... Bref, il n'était pas tendre avec lui-même. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé près du petit lac. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué, en voyant son frère assit sur le ponton. Enfin, assit était un bien grand-mot. Son frère était allongé sur le dos, les pieds dans l'eau. Gil s'approcha de lui, se demandant ce qui arrivait au plus jeune. Vincent tourna la tête vers le brun et se redressa sur les coudes.

_Grand frère aide moi. Chouina le blond avec une tête de chiot battus.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le plus vieux, surpris.

Pour toute réponse, Vincent sortit un sac en papier et le tendit à son frère. Gilbert le prit et l'entre-ouvrit. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant une dizaine de ciseaux. Il regarda Vincent, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

_S'il te plait, balance les juste à l'eau. Répondit Vincent d'un ton dramatique. Moi, j'y arrive pas.

_Mais pourquoi tu veux les jeter ?

Gilbert fixait les armes de prédilections du contractant de Yamane sans comprendre. Aurait-il enfin décidé de se débarrasser de sa vilaine manie ? Vincent soupira en croisant les bras.

_J'ai fais un pari stupide avec le duc Barma. Je ne dois découper aucune peluche et il me reste quatre jours à tenir. Mais là, ça devient trop dur alors je préfère me couper de toute tentation. Expliqua le blond en louchant sur le sac en papier.

Il était venus ici après avoir envisager la possibilité de déchiqueter une peluche avec un coupe-ongle. Vincent avait absolument besoin de découper quelque chose mais ça impliquerait perdre et ça, il en était hors de question. Alors il avait rassembler tous ses ciseaux pour les jeter dans le lac. Mais malheureusement, il en avait été incapable. Gil eut un petit rire et s'assit à son tour sur le ponton.

_Si tu veux je les garde avec moi et je te les rend après.

_Oh merci ! S'exclama Vincent, soulagé.

_De rien. Mais je n'aurais pas crus que le duc Barma soit du genre à faire des paris.

_En faite, c'est un peu à cause de toi. Répondit le blond souriant.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

_Tu as décidé d'arrêter de fumer ! On en parlait et il a sous-entendus que moi aussi j'étais incapable de me débarrasser de mon addiction au découpage. Il m'a alors proposé un pari. Si je tiens deux semaines, il se coupera les cheveux.

_Sans blague ? Fit Gilbert qui n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Rufus avec les cheveux courts.

Vincent hocha la tête avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'avait pas attenté à la vie d'une peluche depuis bien trop longtemps pour ses nerfs. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ? Foutu fierté... En plus, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le duc Barma, celui-ci se débrouiller pour laisser trainer une peluche et un ciseaux. C'était tout simplement de la torture psychologique !

_Et sinon, tu arrives à tenir ? Demanda-t-il pour se distraire.

_J'ai prit trois kilos, des coups, me suis mit au tricot et pour finir, agressé Oscar-sama. Je vais craquer.

Le blond eut un petit sourire compatissant. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes avant que Vincent n'ait une idée.

_Le Chapelier fou a-t-il mentionné le tabagisme passif ?

Gilbert haussa les épaules, n'ayant jamais abordé cette possibilité avec Break. Mais pour lui, ça ne semblait pas briser les règles du paris. Après tout, c'est lui qui devait fumer. Un mouvement de la part du blond attira son attention. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Vincent avec un paquet de cigarette. Il se retint de sauter sur son frère pour le lui arracher. Le contractant de Yamane eut un petit sourire.

_Je sais que ça ne fera pas pareille mais profité de la fumée devrait t'aider, non ?

Il y eut un long silence avant que Gil ne tourne un regard brillant vers son petit frère.

_Vince, tu es génial.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire, content de pouvoir aider le contractant de Raven. Vincent tira une cigarette de son paquet avant de fouiller dans ses poches. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère.

_Tu peux me passer ton briquet s'il te plait ?

_Je ne l'ai pas.

Devant le regard franchement inquisiteur du plus jeune, Gilbert finit par abdiquer. Il sortit son briquet et le tendit à son frère. Il l'avait gardé sur lui au cas ou il craquerait. Vincent alluma la cigarette, inspira et recracha la fumé quelques secondes après. Gilbert ferma les yeux avec un soupir de contentement. Ça faisait du bien... Mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant le blond tousser.

_Ça va ?

_Manque d'habitude. Répondit Vincent avec un petit sourire.

_Mais pourquoi tu as des cigarettes sur toi ? Demanda Gilbert, intrigué.

La réaction de son petit frère étonna légèrement le brun. Le contractant de Yamane baissa un peu la tête, cachant ses yeux grâce à sa frange. Il avait l'air... Gêné. Il tira une nouvelle bouffé avant de répondre.

_Je voulais m'occuper les mains. Et ça me donnait l'occasion de faire comme toi.

Le brun eut un sursaut en entendant ses mots. Il attrapa Vincent par les épaules, paniqué.

_Surtout pas ! C'est très mauvais pour la santé ! Tu as la gorge et les poumons qui deviennent plus fragiles et ta perception du goût et des odeurs se modifient ! Et surtout, c'est très addictif ! Et puis tu...

C'est l'éclat de rire du plus jeune qui l'arrêta. Gilbert réalisa qu'il avait dit à peu près la même chose à Oz lors de sa dernière tentative. Il avait beau savoir tous les méfaits du tabac, il était incapable de décrocher. Minable, il était tout simplement minable. C'était triste à s'avouer mais c'était le cas. Vincent appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère, expirant à nouveau de la fumé.

_Rassure toi, je n'aime pas le goût que ça a.

_Mais alors pourquoi tu m'a proposé...

Gilbert laissa sa question en suspens, ne comprenant pas les raisons du contractant de Yamane.

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Répondit Vincent sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le brun retint un frisson, légèrement mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ses mots. Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre. Car la réciproque n'était pas forcément vrai. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux dans ces moments là. Il se taisait. Mais son regard s'accrocha sur le sac en papier à côté de lui. Il eut soudain une idée, calqué sur celle de Vincent. Il tourna la tête vers son petit frère.

_Vince, tu as une peluche sur toi ?

_Non.

_Tu me mens ?

_Oui. Répondit Vincent en terminant sa cigarette.

A la demande de Gilbert, il sortit une petite peluche en forme de lapin de son manteau. Il était aussi faible que son frère en fin de compte. Le contractant de Raven la prit avant d'attraper une paire de ciseaux. Sous le regard intrigué de Vincent, il s'expliqua.

_Si tu fumes à ma place, je peux bien faire pareille pour la... La dissection des peluches.

Le blond eut un petit sourire à ce choix de qualificatif. Mais la proposition était alléchante alors il hocha vivement la tête. Un peu maladroitement, Gilbert prit la peluche par les oreilles. Il mina les geste de son petit frère, l'aillant vu faire tellement souvent. Le rembourrage ne tarda pas à jaillir sous la pression de la lame. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Vincent aimait tellement faire ça. C'était juste de la destruction pur et simple. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de rosir en entendant le soupir quasi-extatique de Vincent.

_Euh... Vince ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir que le bruit provoquée par le déchirement du tissus résonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles ? C'est dans ces moments là que Vincent se disait qu'il était un grand malade.

_Je regrette de ne pas avoir une autre peluche sous la main. Fit le blond avec des yeux rêveurs.

_Je ne comprendrais jamais. Répondit honnêtement Gilbert.

_Comme je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu fumes ces saloperies. Rétorqua le contractant de Vincent en désignant le paquet de cigarettes.

Gilbert haussa les épaules, vaincus. Ils n'étaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Les deux frères se séparèrent après environ une heure. Mais ils mirent en place une sorte d'accord. Ils se retrouveraient tous les jours à la même heure pour combler les manques de l'autre. C'est ainsi que, discrètement, les deux Nightrays échappaient à leurs obligations respectifs pour se retrouver au lac. Gilbert expliqua simplement à Oz qu'il avait un plan pour battre Break. Le jeune Vessalius promit d'être muet comme une tombe, aillant hâte de voir la fin de cette histoire.

Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

Les deux semaines s'étaient écoulés sans que Gil n'ai touché à aucune cigarette. Le Chapelier fou en était soufflé. Il croyait que se serait facile, que le brun retomberait rapidement dans ses travers. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Break ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait perdu. Seulement son honneur l'empêchait de se défiler et Sharon se fit un devoir de le lui rappeler. Alors le lundi suivant la fin du pari, il exécuta son gage. Toute lady qu'elle fut, la Rainsworth ne put réprimer un fou rire en voyant Break avec les cheveux roses. Comme à son habitude, il était venu la chercher pour partir à une réunion de Pandora. Une fois là-bas, les personnes osant se moquer ouvertement de lui comprirent rapidement leurs douleurs. Le Chapelier était de mauvaise humeur et il frappait fort. Il avait les cheveux rose ! Rose bordel ! Mais le pire fut dans la salle de réunion.

Oz et Alice éclatèrent de rire. La vision était tellement improbable qu'ils n'avaient même pas chercher à se retenir. Reim soupira devant la « la fantaisie capillaire » de son ami. Mais Break remarqua le petit sourire en coin du Contractant de March Hare. Gilbert affichait quant à lui un sourire des plus satisfait, fier de lui. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Vincent pour lui avoir permis de voir ça. En parlant du loup, le blond venait d'arriver avec Echo, la mission le concernant aussi. Le contractant de Yamane partit d'un rire presque hystérique. Il allait avoir mille occasions de se moquer de Break maintenant ! Echo regarda son maitre, se demandant vaguement s'il allait s'étouffer de rire. Pas que ça la dérangerait beaucoup dans le fond...

_Ça suffit. Siffla le Chapelier fou, foudroyant Vincent du regard.

_Pourquoi ? Cette couleur vous va très bien au teint. Répliqua le blond en se tenant les côtés.

_Un peu de silence. Fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Si l'apparition de Break avait fait rire, celle du duc Barma fut un choque. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui avec incompréhension. Vincent et Gil, eux, furent les seuls à ne pas êtres prient au dépourvus. Rufus abordé maintenant un superbe carré dégradé qui lui arrivait au dessus des épaules. Sans ses cheveux long, le duc avait l'air plus jeune et plus... Mignon ( avis que partagea Sheryl quand elle vit le duc un peu plus tard). Rufus fit abstraction des regards bovins des autres. Il haussa plutôt un sourcil en voyant la couleur de cheveux de Break.

_Vous avez un goût déplorable pour les choix de couleur.

_Et vous, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Vous êtes tombé sous les ciseaux d'un coiffeur diabolique ?

Rufus regarda du coin de l'œil Vincent avant de grommeler un « on peut dire ça ». Ce dernier eut un petit sourire satisfait. Non seulement il avait gagné son paris mais en plus, il avait eut le « privilège » de pouvoir couper les cheveux du Duc. Celui-ci avait accepté seulement pour éviter d'impliquer trop de personne dans cette affaire. Certes, Vincent avait fait du bon travail, la coupe étant loin d'être affreuse. Mais il tenait tellement à ses cheveux qu'il en aurait pleurer en voyant les longues mèches rouge au sol.

Vincent et Gil échangèrent un petit sourire complice alors que les autres harcelaient le duc Barma de question. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le travail d'équipe finissaient toujours par payer. Oz capta l'échange de justesse et pensa qu'ensemble, les deux frères pouvaient être redoutables...

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain os ^^ ( Une petite review ? Non je ne quémande pas U_U )


	12. Folie

**Disclaimer** : Pandora Hearts est à Jun Mochizuki. Mais la petite chanson présente dans l'histoire appartient à Doctor Who ( même si j'en ai pris que le début) !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir, contente de vous voir ! Encore merci pour les reviews ^^ . Je tiens à vous dire que ce nouveau chapitre est loin d'être joyeux. Pour être honnête, il ressemblerait au premier chapitre de ce recueil mais en pire ( oui c'est déjà bien rassurant). Je ne veux pas vous spoiler mais ça ne finit pas du tout bien. Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseil d'écouter « **Tick Tock goes the clock** » que vous trouverez sur youtube ( prenez le premier lien =). C'est ce que va chanter Vincent. Voilà vous êtes prévenus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Vincent ouvrit lentement les yeux et mit plusieurs seconde à comprendre où il était. Couché sur le sol de sa chambre, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi. Se redressant avec une grimace, il se frotta la tête. Le Loir avait probablement utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du moment où il s'était endormis. Vincent se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de se rappeler. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier comme ça pourtant. Mais son regard s'accrocha à un détail. Ses gants étaient couvert de sang. Et ce n'était pas le sien. Le blond se tendit brusquement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un. Mais alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Il fouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouva pas ses ciseaux. Les choses devenaient beaucoup trop bizarres...

Le contractant de Yamane se releva mais tangua sur ses jambes. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi... Épuisé ? Seulement, cela ne ressemblait pas à de la fatigue physique... Alors que son regard se perdait sur l'horloge de sa chambre, un lointain souvenir le frappa. C'était une petite comptine qu'il avait appris chez Jack. D'un air absent, il se mit à la chantonner :

__Tick tock goes the clock and what now shall we play ? _

Comme pour répondre aux paroles de la chanson, l'horloge de sa chambre se mit à sonner les seize-heures. Comme s'il était en transe, la suite de la chanson franchit ses lèvres.

__Tick tock goes the clock. Now summer's gone away? _

Vincent eut un petit sourire. Il aimait bien cette comptine et la chantait souvent avec Gilbert...

Une douleur aiguë explosa brutalement dans sa tête. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempe, gémissant de douleur. Ça faisait tellement mal. Et pourtant, ce dont il se rappela fut pire que toutes les douleurs physiques.

_Flash Back_.

Il était tranquillement entrain de rédiger des rapports pour Pandora quand Gil était venu le voir. Surpris, il n'en fut pas moins heureux de la présence de son frère. C'était tellement rare qu'il vienne de lui-même. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Gilbert était en colère après lui et cherchait à peine à le dissimuler. Vincent inspira profondément,se préparant déjà à de futurs mensonges.

_Un problème ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

_Tu me demande s'il y a un problème ? S'exclama Gilbert en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sur qu'il y en a un ! Tu n'as cessé de clamer que tu me dirais toujours la vérité et j'apprends que c'était complétement faux !

Vincent se tendit légèrement, sentant que les choses allaient être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Il se leva lentement, faisant face au plus vieux.

_Nii-san, ne t'énerves pas. Je peux tout expliquer.

_Ah oui ? En me mentant à nouveau ? Rétorqua Gilbert d'une voix trahis.

Il savait que le contractant de Yamane n'était pas un modèle d'honnêteté. Mais il avait pensé qu'il était une exception. Après tout, Vincent ne le criait-il pas sur tous les toits qu'il ferait tout pour son frère ? Le contractant de Raven avait beau être assez distant envers le blond, il devait bien avouer qu'il considérait la « dévotion » de son petit frère comme réelle. Vincent soupira doucement :

_Je ne nie pas que je t'ai mentis. Mais c'était toujours pour ton bien.

_Mentir fais toujours du mal aux gens Vince.

_Pas autant que la vérité. Répliqua le blond en serrant les poings.

_Laisse moi donc en juger.

Le contractant de Yamane secoua soudain la tête. Il était hors de question que son frère sache tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sablier. Il était décidé à mener son but à son terme et ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air. Il devait regagner le contrôle sur la situation même si ça impliquait que Gil le déteste.

_Désolé Gil mais je ne peux pas te dire la vérité.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda le contractant de Raven, excédé.

_C'est pour ton bien... Murmura son frère en réponse.

Mais cela énerva un peu plus Gilbert. Il attrapa violemment son frère par le bras. Le plus jeune siffla de douleur mais ne bougea, espérant que Gil se calme de lui-même.

_Mon bien ? Tu te moques de moi ! Je sais que tu es bizarrement impliqué dans des affaires concernant les Baskervilles !

_Gil...

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches. Le coupa sèchement le brun. Mais si tu mets Oz en danger, tu me le paieras !

S'en fut trop pour Vincent qui se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de son frère. Il fixa Gilbert droit dans les yeux, la colère clairement visible sur son visage.

_Oz toujours Oz ! Il n' y en a que pour lui ! Tu voudrais que je sois honnête avec toi alors que tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

_Comment ça ?

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un ricanement amer. Le contractant de Raven se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieur, ne comprenant pas.

_ Tu me traites de menteur alors que tu n'es pas mieux. Tu n'as rejoins la maison Nightray que pour rapproprier Raven. Pas pour me retrouver comme tu as chercher à le croire. Crois-tu que je ne le savais pas ?

Gil écarquilla les yeux, mal à l'aise. Le blond avait raison, il avait fait ça pour son maitre. Il avait utilisé Vincent comme lui avait suggéré cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un insidieux sentiment de culpabilité. Voyant que le brun en répondait pas, Vincent continua :

_Quand je te demandais si tu m'aimais, tu me répondais toujours oui. A chacun de mes « Content de me voir Grand frère? », c'était à nouveau oui. Tu répondais toujours ce que je voulais entendre pour continuer tes agissements tranquillement.

_Vincent... Commença Gil en serrant les dents.

_Alors ne me parle pas d'honnêteté car tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la moral.

S'en fut trop pour le brun. Il était en colère après Vincent mais aussi après lui-même. La journée avait été dure, son maitre s'éloignant de lui au profit d'Alice. Et puis, Break était venu. Une pile de dossiers pour preuve, il lui avait parlé du blond. Le Chapelier fou n'avait jamais aimé Vincent. Mais il estimait que Gil méritait de savoir la vérité sur son petit frère. Alors, pendant pas loin d'une heure, il l'avait mit au courant des étranges agissements du blond. Le tout avait pour point d'orgue l'affaire Grimm. Le contractant de Raven se rappela avec plus de précision cette affaire. L'acte de Vincent était définitivement suspect. En sortant de son entrevus avec Break, il en était venu à la conclusion que son frère n'était qu'un menteur.

Seulement, alors qu'il se tenait devant Vincent, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas mieux. Le blond avait raison à propos de lui et il détestait ça. Sentant une vague irrationnel de colère l'envahir, il attrapa le blond par le col. Oui, la journée avait était beaucoup trop longue. Gil s'en rendit compte quand ses paroles dépassèrent ses pensées :

_Tu veux que je sois honnête Vince ? Très bien ! Tu n'es qu'une épine dans mon pied depuis ta naissance ! Ton maudit œil rouge ne nous a causé que des problèmes à Sablier !

Éberlué, Vincent sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. La part la plus raisonnable de lui-même redoutait depuis longtemps ses paroles. Mais au fond, il avait toujours espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Seulement, c'était toujours plus dure à supporter quand tout était dit à voix haute. Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son frère, ayant soudain peur d'une possible suite. Mais Gil l'empêcha de s'enfuir, resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

_Gil...

Le regard du plus vieux lui coupa la voix. Gilbert aurait put s'arrêter là et partir. S'il l'avait fait, tout aurait été différent. Mais le destin semblait avoir des plans bien différents pour les deux frères. Pourtant, Gil aurait du savoir que le blond était fragile mentalement. Oui, il aurait dû savoir que ses mots auraient un impacts désastreux sur Vincent. Mais encore une fois, la colère parla à sa place :

_Je te hais ! Si... Si seulement tu n'avais jamais existé, j'aurais été bien plus heureux!

Dire que Vincent fut choqué était un euphémisme. Il entre-ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, ayant du mal à respirer. Les paroles de son frère raisonnèrent dans son esprit avant que celui-ci ne se brise tout simplement. C'était étrange comment les bons mots pouvaient provoquer autant de dégât sur quelqu'un. Tout s'enchaina ensuite très vite. Le contractant de Raven n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un éclat doré fila droit vers sa gorge. Un borborygme incompréhensible lui échappa alors qu'un flot de sang coula de la plaie. La prise sur le col de Vincent se relâcha alors que le plus vieux tombait au sol. Il essaya d'endiguer le sang sans succès. Le brun leva des yeux écarquillés par la surprise vers le blond. Celui-ci se tenait complétement immobile, ses ciseaux encore en main. C'était comme si une autre personne pilotait son corps. Tout d'un coup, le brun n'était plus son frère adoré mais quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui le détestait et qui méritait d'être éliminé. Alors il ne réagit pas quand Gil tendit la main vers lui en l'appelant. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand la poitrine de Gilbert cessa de se soulever. Son frère mourut sous yeux sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour l'empêcher. Ce n'est qu'après avoir récupéré un semblant de raison que la gravité de la situation ne le frappa.

Il avait tué Gilbert.

Vincent recula brutalement, s'éloignant le plus possible du corps. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine explosa. Non, non, non, non... NON ! Tout le corps du contractant de Yamane se mit à trembler alors qu'il fixait le corps sans vie de son grand frère.

Il venait de TUER Gilbert !

Il se mit à hurler et sa Chain décida d'intervenir. Son maitre aller perdre la tête si elle n'agissait pas maintenant. Utilisant ses pouvoirs, le Loir plongea Vincent dans le sommeil. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre, inconscient. Peut-être que ça permettrait à l'esprit de son maitre de se reconstruire. Mais pendant plusieurs minutes, Vincent continua de pleurer silencieusement.

_Fin du flash back._

Vincent cligna des yeux. Il se souvenait de tout... Soudain, le sang sur ses gants lui leva le cœur. Contenant sa nausée, il avança comme un automate et contourna son lit. Et cette chanson, à nouveau, franchit ses lèvres:_  
_  
__Tick tock goes the clock and what then shall we see? _

Le corps sans vie du plus vieux fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Tout d'un coup, tout devenait réel. Pendant un instant, un cruel instant, il avait espéré que tout ne soit qu'un maivais rêve. Un cauchemars qui serait finit dès qu'il sortirait de cette chambre. Mais l'odeur du sang et de la mort n'était pas une illusion. Il s'approcha du corps et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sa vision se brouilla soudain et il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour comprendre qu'il pleurait. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à se retenir. D'une main tremblante, il caressa doucement les cheveux du brun. Comment ? Comment avait-il put faire ça ? La colère de son frère était justifiée. Il aurait dû accepter la réalité au lieu de... De...

Mais il n'arrivait pas à continuer. Pourtant, la vérité était là, juste sous yeux. Il prit délicatement le corps de Gilbert dans ses bras, le berçant contre lui. Ses mains se tachèrent de sang mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire désormais. Vincent embrassa la joue presque froide du contractant de Raven. Ses larmes continuaient de couler alors qu'il chantait d'une voix tremblante:

__Tick tock until the day that thou shalt marry me. _

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de chanter. Peut-être parce que la comptine le reliait à une période heureuse de son enfance en compagnie de Gilbert. Ou alors, il était juste devenus complétement fou. Oui, c'était surement ça. Il était indubitablement fou. Chanter l'empêchait de sombrer. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta à peine quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il releva lentement la tête vers les personnes présentent. Oz, Alice, Break mais aussi Sharon et Reim. Il y avait également quelques agents de Pandora qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur Echo. A demie-cachée derrière Reim, elle semblait gênée. C'était elle qui était partit prévenir les autres de la folie de Vincent. Elle revenait d'une mission pour son maitre quand elle l'avait trouvé près du corps de Gil. Horrifiée, Echo c'était sauvée pour chercher de l'aide même si c'était trop tard.

Tout le monde fixait la scène avec incompréhension et horreur. Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher, comme figé sur place. Le contractant de Yamane ne chercha pas à bouger, continuant de murmurer à l'adresse du cadavre :

__ Tick tock goes the clock and all the years they fly._

_Vincent ! Hurla soudain Oz, les yeux brillant de larme. Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? !

Ce cris sembla briser la bulle qui entourait la chambre. Tous se mirent à crier en même temps. Seulement, tout ceux-ci n'était qu'un mélange de sons incompréhensibles pour Vincent. Son esprit brisé était déjà bien loin de cet endroit. D'ailleurs pourquoi respirait-il encore ? Il venait de tuer la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde vicié. Sa présence n'avait plus aucun sens sans Gilbert.

_Tu vas le payer sale rat d'égout ! Renchérit Break qui serrait le manche de son épée.

_Dites quelque chose bon sang! Fit brusquement Reim qui perdait son sang-froid.

Le blond les fixa et se mit lentement debout. Des armes se braquèrent en direction du Nightray, cherchant à anticiper sa réaction. Son regard était effroyablement vide alors qu'un sourire fou se dessinait sur son visage. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

__Tick tock and all too soon ...  
_

__ _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit Break qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore trancher la tête du blond.

Vincent fut secouer d'un rire dément, mettant les autres sur le qui-vive. Il sortit soudain son pistolet de sa poche, l'ayant toujours avec lui. Il entendit des avertissements et des ordres à son égards mais ne s'en soucia pas. Contre toute-attente, Vincent colla le canon de son arme contre sa tempe. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère, sa voix fut presque joyeuse alors qu'il déclara :

__You and I must die !_

Et il pressa la gâchette.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que malgré la mort des personnages principaux, vous avez aimé ^^. Laissez une petite review avant de partir =) See you again !


	13. Corps

**Disclaimer **: A part les familles sités dans cet OS, tout est à Jun Mochizuki.

**Note **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci pour vos review ! Cet OS est encore... Bizarre, glauque, tout ce que vous voulez en faite mais au moins, personne ne meurt ! Et surtout, grande nouveauté pour ce recueil, il y a du yaoi ! Donc, ceux n'étant pas fan d'inceste, passez votre chemin ! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gilbert croisait son frère avec quelqu'un dans les jardins. Le brun n'aimait pas passer par la porte d'entrée principal quand il revenait au manoir. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il faisait le tour et passaient par les jardins pour entrer par une porte dérobée. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il passait près de ce banc, un coin en retrait et abrité, il pouvait y voir Vincent en charmante compagnie. Seulement, la femme avait qui il était n'était jamais la même. Malgré sa surprise, Gilbert avait finit par croire que Vincent était simplement un homme à femmes. Voir un coureur de jupon.

Seulement, il se rendit vite compte que son frère ne se limitait pas aux femmes.

Aujourd'hui par exemple, il était avec un jeune homme brun d'environ leur âge. Grâce à la fine cicatrise sur la joue, Gilbert reconnus l'homme comme étant le futur héritier des Rivendell. Une famille avec laquelle les Nightray étaient en plein pourparlers pour des alliances. Aux dernières nouvelles, les choses ne semblaient pas aller au mieux...

Que cet homme soit en train de parler de manière aussi intime avec son frère ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Depuis quelques mois, il avait remarqué le manège de Vincent. Celui-ci ne restait jamais longtemps avec la même personne. Homme ou femme, cela ne faisait pas de différence. Et comme à chaque fois, Vincent les amener toujours au moins une fois dans les jardins. C'est grâce à cette habitude que Gilbert avait pus voir que quelque chose clochait. Les personnes qu'il voyait avec Vincent avaient toujours soit un lien avec Pandora soit avec une familles ducal en passe d'avoir une relation avec les Nightrays. Seulement, tout cela n'était que des doutes et Gil n'en avait parler à personne. De toute façon, il était également très occupé par la recherche d'Oz.

Cependant, une nuit changea drastiquement les choses. Gil revenait d'une mission pour Pandora et devait retourner au manoir. Il marchait silencieusement dans le couloir quand il entendit la voix de son frère. Discrètement, il s'approcha de la porte entre-ouverte et remarqua qu'il parlait avec le duc Nightray. Intrigué, le contractant de Raven se demanda pourquoi les deux hommes parlaient ensemble à une heure aussi tardive. Vérifiant que personne n'étaient aux alentours, il se mit à épier avec une certaine curiosité la conversation. Le blond se tenait devant le bureau du duc, semblant passablement ennuyé.

_L'héritier des Rivendell est de notre côté. Déclara le blond d'une voix calme. Une fois son père mort, vous pouvez être sur qu'il vous appuiera.

_Parfait, tu as fais du bon « travail » cette fois-ci encore.

_Comme d'habitude mais ne croyez pas que je fais ça pour vous aidez Répliqua Vincent avec un petit sourire cynique.

Le duc se tendit imperceptiblement dans son siège. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au blond. Celui-ci était libre dans ses gestes et faisait ce qu'il voulait. Si Vincent faisait ça pour lui, c'est que cela servait ses propres buts et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Gil fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à faire ça ? Demanda finalement le Nightray en joignant les mains sur son bureau.

Vincent eut un petit rire et tourna la tête vers la fenê duc comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse et changea de question.

_Personne n'est au courant que tu fais ça pour moi ?

_Je suis prudent. Rétorqua sèchement Vincent. Cependant, des rumeurs à mon sujet commencent à circuler mais il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter.

_Des rumeurs ?

_A votre avis, quelles genres du rumeurs peuvent circuler sur un homme couchant pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ? Vous avez de la chance que la plus part soit trop honteux de s'être fait avoir pour demander réparation.

Les yeux du contractant de Raven s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait son frère. Alors toutes les personnes avec qui il le voyait n'était que des pions pour de quelconque plan ? Et le duc Nightray utilisait Vincent par la même occasion. Gil sentit une brusque vague de colère l'envahir envers son père adoptive. Comment osait-t-il profiter de Vincent comme ça ? Que celui-ci fasse ça pour ses propres intérêt était déjà choquant, voir répréhensible, mais que le duc en tire profit était tout simplement inacceptable.

Gil décida de quitter rapidement le couloir avant que son frère ne sorte du bureau. Une fois dans sa chambre, il eut beaucoup de mal à faire taire la colère qui grandissait en lui. Étrangement, il n'était pas en colère contre le comportement de Vincent. C'était plus... Une sorte de jalousie. Il était jaloux que l'on touche au contractant de Yamane de cette manière. Pire, qu'on l'utilise à des fins aussi stupide que des alliances. Le contractant de Gilbert s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela le mettait dans cet état là alors qu'il faisait toujours pour éviter Vincent le plus possible. Gilbert ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. Il devait oublier tout cela et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien remarqué.

Seulement, le contractant de Raven en fut tout bonnement incapable. Tous ses sentiments se cristallisèrent avant d'exploser quelques semaines plus tard lors d'une soirée.

Gil était appuyé contre un mur, déclinant poliment toutes invitations à danser. Heureusement, son air particulièrement sombre dissuadait la plus part des jeunes femmes. Malgré lui, Gilbert ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller Vincent du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci dansait avec une belle blonde dont Gil ne l'avait jamais vu avec. Sombrement, il se demanda si elle aussi était une « mission » de son frère. Le brun fixa le verre de champagne qu'il tenait mais dont il n'avait rien bu. Gilbert soupira avant de s'éloigner quand il vit Vincent embrasser la jeune femme dans le cou. Depuis quelque temps, ca lui était proprement insupportable. Mais le plus insupportable était peu-être cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et dont il avait dû mal à déterminer l'origine.

Sans un regard pour le duc, qui n'aimait pas que Gil quitte les soirées avant leur fin, il partit en direction des jardins. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et la musique lui donnait mal à la tête. Il y avait quelques invités mais Gilbert parvint à trouver un banc derrière un buisson particulièrement haut. Il s'y essaya et fouilla quelques minutes dans la veste de son costume. Il attrapa ensuite avec un sourire presque victorieux son paquet de cigarette et en mit une entre ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand il entendit deux personnes de l'autre côté de la haie. Elles parlaient plutôt fort et Gil s'apprêtait à changer d'endroit quand l'un deux parla de Vincent.

_Le Nightray a jeté son dévolu sur Lady Turyen ce soir.

Son interlocuteur émit un son réprobateur et Gil dressa l'oreille pour mieux écouter.

_Il veut juste la mettre dans son lit pour que cet imbécile de duc rallie une nouvelle famille secondaire à ses côtés.

L'autre se mit à rire et Gil réussit à légèrement les voir malgré les feuillages. C'était deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Deux bruns dont l'un avait une très fine cicatrice sur la écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le balafré était l'héritier des Rivendell. Le contractant de Raven serra les poings, tentant de préserver son calme.

_Ne fait pas cette tête. Répondit le brun et Gil finit par le reconnaître comme étant le jeune chef des Mehaniel. Tu es juste en colère de t'être fait avoir comme tous les autres.

L'autre grimaça en croisant les bras.

_Je savais que les Nightrays se comportaient comme des rats mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient juste là.

_Ba... Fit le Mehaniel en haussant les épaules. Lui et son frère sont des enfants adopté, ils repayent surement leur dettes. On ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir.

_Ce n'est pas toi qu'on menace de faire chanter si tu rétractes tes engagements. Rétorqua méchamment le Rivendell.

_Cette famille est tombée bien bas pour utiliser ce genre de technique. Fit son ami d'un ton pensif.

_Quand on voit que leurs enfants de sang n'ont pas été capable d'obtenir Raven et qu'ils utilisent cette...

Le Rivendell ne termina pas sa phrase, rageant silencieusement. De con côté, Gilbert avait cessé de respirer. Son sang battait dans ses oreilles et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

_Dis toi que tu as quand même passé un bon moment. Fit soudain le Mehaniel avec un petit sourire.

_Pas faux. Ricana le brun avant de faire un sourire pervers à son ami. Il faut dire que le Nightray se sert admirablement bien de sa _langue_.

_Tu penses que si je fais mime de vouloir rallier les Nightrays, le duc me l'enverra pour négocier ? Après tout, il est loin d'être a jeté physiquement. Ajouta le Mehaniel sur le même ton.

_Surement. De ce que j'ai compris, il utilise cette putain à la moindre occasion.

Les hommes éclatèrent ensuite d'un rire gras qui résonna dans l'air. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car le Rivendell fut violemment frappé dans la mâchoire. Déstabilisé, l'homme tomba par terre sous le regard surpris de son ami. Le brun tourna la tête et n'esquiva le coup que par pur chance. Gilbert le foudroya du regard avant de se jeter sur lui. Il attrapa le Mehaniel par le poignet avant de le tordre violemment. Alors qu'il criait de douleur, le contractant de Raven lui mit un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Il se retourna ensuite pour frapper le Rivendell qui voulait contre-attaquer.

Il avait beau être seul, Gilbert les dominaient largement. Il frappait sans aucune retenu, voulant faire le plus mal possible. Lui aussi prenait des coups mais il les sentaient à peine tellement il était perdu dans sa colère. Le visage du Rivendell était en sang et le Méhaniel n'était pas en meilleur état. Gilbert saisit brusquement le col de celui qui avait insulté Vincent et leva le poing, prêt à le frapper à nouveau.

_Mais... Mais t'es complétement cinglé ! Fit le Rivendell avant de cracher du sang.

Gilbert approcha un peu son visage, ses yeux brillant d'une fureur à peine contenue. L'autre frissonna et commença à avoir sérieusement peur. Le contractant de Raven avait un regard de tueur.

_Ne parle plus jamais de mon frère ainsi. Siffla dangereusement Gilbert.

Mais alors qu'il allait frapper l'autre homme, son bras fut attrapé par derrière. Le Nightray se retourna pour se débarrasser de l'opportun mais fut surpris en voyant Vincent. Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillaient, était complétement bouche bée. Gilbert en lâcha le Rivendell qui tomba à genoux par terre. Il lança un regard menaçant au brun, lui promettant mille menaces de mort. Les deux hommes déglutirent difficilement et n'osèrent faire aucun commentaire. Vincent les regarda avant de fixer son frère. Il avait entendu des cris alors qu'il emmenait lady Turyen dans les jardins pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Il avait rassuré la jeune femme en lui disant que ce n'était probablement rien. Mais la blonde avait insisté et il était allé voir. Heureusement qu'il l'avait écouté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur une scène pareille ! Gil ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Vincent lui attrapa le poignet avant de l'entrainer avec lui.

Les deux frères passèrent par les derrières et rentrèrent par une porte de service. Ils passèrent facilement inaperçus, la plus part des serviteurs étant soient dans les cuisines soit parmi les convives. Gil nota vaguement l'absence d'Echo. Il se laissa tirer jusque devant sa chambre. Vincent ouvrit ensuite la porte avant de pousser son frère dedans et de refermer derrière lui. Le blond s'appuya contre le dos contre la porte, fixant pensivement Gilbert. Puis, il lui fit un petit sourire :

_Gil, pourq...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le plus vieux l'embrassa brusquement. Malgré sa colère, Gil sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il en avait eut besoin. Le baiser resta chaste et ne dura que quelque secondes. Quant le brun recula la tête, les yeux de Vincent étaient totalement écarquillés. Cela aurait été risible si la situation n'avait pas était aussi tendue. Lentement, Vincent posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, encore en état de choc. Le contractant de Raven tourna la tête sur le côté avant d'inspirer profondément.

_Je veux que tu arrêtes. Finit-il par murmurer.

Le contractant de Yamane le regarda sans comprendre, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

_Je sais ce que tu fais pour le duc.

Vincent ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre les mots de son frère et les événements de tout à l'heure. Trop surpris pour dissimuler ses sentiments, il fixa Gilbert d'un air horrifié. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait se passer.

_Comment tu as sus ?

_Je vous ait entendu en parler une nuit. Et... Et quand j'ai surpris ses ordures en train de parler de toi...

Gilbert ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément, les mains encore tremblantes de colère. Le blond avait baissé la tête, essayant de trouver un moyen de regagner un peu de contrôle sur la situation.

_Tu sais, le duc ne me force pas. Finit-il par dire.

_Je me fiche qu'il te force ou non Vince ! S'écria soudain Gil. Je veux que tu arrêtes !

_Pourquoi ? C'est à cause des rumeurs ? Tenta de deviner Vincent. Après tout je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas être le frère d'une « trainée ».

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais cela ne tira pas l'ombre d'un sourire à Gilbert. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Vincent, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le blond fut surpris d'y voir de la peine, de la colère mais aussi de la... Possessivité ?

_Je ne veux pas que l'on te traite comme ça. S'il faut que je rectifie le portrait de toutes les personnes qui t'insultes pour tes actes, je le ferais !

Le contractant de Yamane garda le silence un long moment avant de doucement rire. Gilbert haussa un sourcil et Vincent s'expliqua :

_Je me disais juste que... Tu allais devoir frapper un sacré nombre de personne.

Cette fois-ci, le visage du brun se fendit d'un léger sourire.

_Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu couches avec d'autres personnes pour tes intérêts personnels ? Fit soudain le contractant de Raven, assez gêné.

_Pardon ?

_Ne fais-tu ça que pour le duc ou t'arrives t-il de...

_Non. Mentit Vincent avec aplomb.

Gilbert fixa son petit frère droit dans les yeux mais celui-ci avait remis son masque. De nouveau maître de lui-même, il n'était pas prêt à laisser Gil savoir toute la vérité. Qu'il sache déjà pour lui et son arrangement avec le duc le déplaisait fortement mais en plus s'il apprenait ça... Bien sur, il avait besoin d'information pour obtenir son but et aider les Baskervilles mais c'était moins fréquent que pour le duc Nightray. Gil soupira doucement, décidant de croire son petit frère pour cette fois.

_Promet moi de ne pas recommencer.

_Vu comment tu as amoché les deux autres, je ne penses pas que notre « père » veuille se servir de moi à nouveau. Déclara le contractant de Yamane avec un sourire ironique. D'ailleurs, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi violent.

_Je sais. Avoua le plus vieux en fixant avec un certain dégout le sang sur ses gants. J'étais juste en colère que ses hommes t'insultes alors qu'ils abusent de toi.

_Ce moi qui abuse d'eux, pas l'inverse. Corrigea gentiment le blond.

_Vince...

_Ne fait pas cette tête, Gil, c'est la vérité.

_Et je n'aime pas ça. Répondit Gilbert en soupirant.

Les deux frères se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'un événement particulièrement choquant se rappela à Vincent.

_Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

Le brun devint rouge écrevisse alors qu'il baissait la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit avant de faire ça. Tous les événements avaient juste était de trop. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même mais il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son petit frère.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Vincent ricana doucement avant de secouer lentement la tête. Un éclat de tristesse passa brièvement dans ses yeux alors qu'il refoulait la douleur dans sa poitrine. Lui avait toujours était parfaitement aux clairs avec ses sentiments pour son frère. Mais il ne pouvait leur laisser cours malgré la fenêtre que venait de lui offrir Gil. Si jamais il le faisait alors toutes ses années entreprises pour parvenir à son but n'auraient servis à rien. Vincent n'avait pas de futur possible et encore moins avec son frère. Et ça, il ne le savait que trop bien.

_Ne le refait pas s'il te plait.

Surpris, Gilbert le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. De la part de Vincent, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Ne souhaitant pas éveiller les soupçons, le blond avoua un demi-mensonge.

_Depuis que je fais ça, je n'aime pas être embrassé.

_Ah... Fit Gil, compréhensible.

_En plus... Tu mérites mieux. Ajouta Vincent le regard perdu dans le vide

Cela fit tiquer le plus vieux qui serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais aimé quand Vincent se dévalorisait comme ça. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son frère ne se souciait pas du tout de ce qui pouvait arriver à son corps. Seulement, il avait toujours été trop lâche pour en parler honnêtement avec lui. Et pourtant, les choses semblaient sortir de l'ordinaire ce soir.

_C'est à moi de décider ça, non ?

Cela prit Vincent au dépourvu et il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

_Voyons Nii-san, a t'entendres on dirait que tu veux m'embrasser à nouveau. Fit-il en riant légèrement.

Mais l'air si sérieux et un peu gêné de Gilbert le fit stopper. Il regarda le plus vieux avec des yeux ronds avant de murmurer :

_Tu veux m'embrasser à nouveau...

Vincent se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas en train de rêver quand il vit Gilbert se penchait un peu vers lui. Gilbert était profondément gêné mais son corps semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir. Il voulait prouver à son frère qu'il comptait pour lui. Qu'il l'aimait comme un frère n'était pas censé l'aimer. Pourquoi aurait-il été aussi en colère et jaloux de voir son frère avec d'autre personnes sinon ? Alors que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à deux centimètres de celle de Vincent, il demanda :

_Je peux ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et même s'il l'aurait voulu il n'aurait pas pus tellement sa gorge était sèche. Quand son frère se pencha complétement pour combler l'écart, il ne bougea pas. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement avant que le baiser ne devienne plus passionné. Gilbert posa sa main gauche sur la joue de son frère alors que celui-ci passait ses bras autours du cou de plus vieux. Les souffles se mêlaient et s'accéléraient, créant une bulle autours d'eux. Plus rien n'existait où n'avait d'importance. Vincent pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté quand Gil l'embrassa dans le cou.

Seulement, quand la main de Gilbert se posa sur sa hanche, une sonnette d'alarme se tira dans l'esprit de Vincent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça aller plus loin. Si jamais il le faisait, il ne serait plus capable de parvenir à son but, plus capable de réparer ses erreurs. Il devait tout arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le blond essaya de parler mais il ne parvint qu'à gémir doucement quand son frère mordilla sa jugulaire. Il faillit se perdre dans ses sensations quand Gil glissa timidement sa main gantée sous sa chemise. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour lui.

Vincent repoussa un peu brusquement le contractant de Raven par les épaules. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber en arrière. Les yeux encore obscurcit par le désir, il fut choqué de voir son petit frère trembler légèrement. Gil sentit une monté d'angoisse le traverser, croyant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Le contractant de Yamane inspira longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte, prêt à partir. Mais Gilbert le rattrapa par le bras, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi le plus jeune avait changé d'avis.

_Vince ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, essayant d'encourager le blond à dire la vérité.

_On ne peut pas. Oublions ça et ne recommençons pas. Murmura Vincent en serrant les poings, tentant de garder son calme.

_Mais... Mais je croyais...

_Ne te trompe pas. Le rassura le blond. J'aimerais vraiment que l'on continue.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Vincent se défit de la prise de son frère avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il retint avec une facilité étrange ses larmes alors qu'il eut un petit sourire :

_Tout.

Avant que Gilbert ne puisse ajouter quoique se soit, Vincent s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Le brun l'appela mais le plus jeune disparut le plus rapidement possible de son champs de vision. Gilbert s'appuya contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire l'une des pires choses possibles à son frère en lui montrant qu'il l'aimait de la même manière que lui. Vincent avait raison. Rien n'allait dans cette histoire. Désormais la seule chose qui devait compter pour lui était de sauver Oz.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gilbert fut convoqué par le duc des Nigtrays. Impassible, il l'écouta lui faire des remontrances sur son comportement inadmissible à la soirée.

_C'est une chance que les Rivendell soit encore d'accord avec notre alliance. Conclua le duc en grommelant.

_Le chantage est une arme puissante après tout. Lança le contractant de Raven d'une voix acide sans réfléchir.

Le Nightray parut surpris puis, il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il posait son menton sur ses mains jointes.

_Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

_Nous savons tous les deux comment.

Soudain, Gil plaqua ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers son père adoptif. Celui-ci ne recula pas mais déglutit difficilement en voyant la colère danser dans les yeux de Gilbert.

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que si jamais vous forcez Vincent à recommencer, vous le regretterez. Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

_Tu oses me menacer ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous. Répondit le duc avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

_Fait quoi ? S'exclama le brun avec colère. A part nous réunir moi et Vincent, vous n'avez rien fait pour nous. Nous n'avons jamais été traité comme des membres de la famille.

_Il suffit !

_Non ! Vous allez m'écoutez. Déclara Gilbert, laissant enfin libre cours à ses sentiments. Vous vous êtes servis de nous pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. Sans moi, votre famille serait tombée encore plus bas que maintenant parce que vous étiez incapable de former un contrat avec Raven. Vous avez prostituer votre propre fils adoptif pour des histoires d'alliance. Et n'allez pas me dire que Vincent était d'accord, je m'en fiche !

Le duc des Nightray étaient bouche-bée alors ses poings se serraient convulsivement sur son bureau. Il perdait le contrôle, si tentait qu'il en avait eut un jour, sur Gilbert. Le contractant de Raven prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de continuer :

_Laissez nous tranquille et je ne ferais pas en sorte que les rumeurs sur la « famille » s'amplifie. Ou bien vous pouvez aussi prendre le risque de perdre Raven à jamais.

_Tu n'oserais pas. Grinça son père adoptif.

Mais le visage de Gilbert le dissuada du contraire. Il était aussi manipulateur et calculateur que celui de son frère. Le duc dû s'avouer vaincus alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_Très bien.

Satisfait, Gilbert repartit sans saluer son père adoptif. Une fois hors du bureau, toute la tension qui l'habitait se relâcha. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant, étonné par sa propre audace. Il n'aurait jamais crus qu'il était capable d'agir ainsi avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec le duc des Nightrays. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du manoir, il croisa Vincent. A l'inverse, le plus jeune revenait d'une matinée à Pandora et n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Ils s'étaient à peine croiser depuis la soirée et n'avait pas échangé plus de quelques mots. Le blond lui sourit poliment et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin quand Gil l'interpella :

_Vincent ?

_Oui ?

Gilbert hésita longuement avant de murmurer :

_Si j'ai pus te faire du mal ce soir là, j'en suis désolé.

Le contractant de Yamane resta impassible avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Il sourit de nouveau à son frère mais celui-ci comprit qu'il était un peu forcé.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Gilbert ouvrit la porte avant de lancer par dessus sur épaule.

_Je t'aime Vince.

Puis il referma la porte sans attendre la réponse. Le blond resta immobile dans le hall avant de lentement tourner la tête vers la sortie. Il sentit à peine les larmes dévaler ses joues alors qu'il murmurait :

_Moi aussi je t'aime Gil.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ! See you again !


End file.
